No hables con extraños
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: YAOI!.. Entre el Erotismo, la Obsesión y la Venganza, Duo deberá aceptar las consecuencias de hablar con extraños... Dedicado a mi amiga Forfirith
1. El extraño de ojos azul cobalto

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13, sin NC-17 en ningún capítulo, así soy de ñoña

- Diálogos -

-- Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Forfirith que siempre me ha apoyado en todos mis fics, no importa la pareja o el tipo de historia que use, gracias Laura, espero que éste fic también te guste y gracias por todo, no solo por el apoyo a mis historias sino por todo, tú ya sabes, gracias por brindarme tu amistad y espero también que sigas siendo mi amiga --

Capítulo 1 

El extraño de ojos azul cobalto

Después de la fiesta de graduación de la Universidad Duo Maxwell había decidido darse el lujo de viajar a Sudamérica, desde hace años soñaba con viajar a la parte sur del continente que lo había visto nacer, hablaba español al 90 y aquellas vacaciones se las tenía bien merecidas, se había graduado con un promedio de 98 y había trabajado arduamente durante sus estudios para poder pagar ese viaje; de niño solía imaginarse junto con su pequeña hermana Hilde como sería pasar un tiempo en esa parte de mundo, lamentablemente su hermana había muerto cuando tenía 13 años, producto de una enfermedad incurable pero a él el sueño nunca se le había olvidado y ahora que podía iba a hacer ese pequeño viaje en memoria de su difunta hermana.

Había decidido emprender temprano su viaje, por eso ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto a las 7 de la mañana, el vuelo más próximo rumbo a la ciudad de Montevideo, Capital de Uruguay salía a las 7:30, tenía suerte de haber encontrado vuelo a esa hora por lo que estaba contento. Llevaba apenas una mochila cargando a su espalda la cual contenía solo lo expresamente necesario para su indefinido viaje, porque no tenía aún una visión de lo que quería hacer ni cuanto tiempo le tomaría, había terminado su carrera de Administrador solo para darle gusto a sus padres adoptivos que eran a la vez los padres biológicos de su difunta hermana, pero la verdad es que a él esas ondas de ser Administrador le parecía aburridas, él era de espíritu libre, aventurero, las tareas de oficina no eran lo suyo pero aquellas personas le habían dado un techo y una familia por lo que estaba muy agradecido, lo que menos podía hacer por ellos era darles esa pequeña satisfacción de verlo convertido en Licenciado.

La voz de la operadora se escucha por el altavoz indicándole a los pasajeros del vuelo 207 con destino a la ciudad de Montevideo programado para las 7:30 que éste iba a retrasarse media hora, con gesto de enfado Duo toma asiento y mira su reloj, eran apenas las 7:15 y él ya estaba muy aburrido, y es que estarse quieto esperando tampoco era lo suyo así que se pone de pie y con su mochila en mano se dirige a las máquinas de videojuego para matar el rato, ahí por lo menos podía descargar un poco sus energías, Duo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un puño de monedas y separa las que le sirven, mientras continúa separando no para de caminar hasta que siente que choca contra alguien y deja caer todas sus monedas las cuales se esparcen por el suelo

- Fuck - sin voltear a ver con quien ha chocado el trenzado se agacha y comienza a juntar sus monedas rápidamente, cuando ya solo le falta una la cual está a los pies de la persona con quien ha chocado estira su mano para agarrarla pero antes de que pueda alcanzarla, esa persona la toma con dos dedos y se levanta, Duo eleva su rostro y conforme se pone de pie observa fijamente a esa persona enfrente de él, se trataba de un chico bastante apuesto, estatura media, piel morena, ojos azul cobalto, cabellos revueltos color chocolate, cuerpo bien definido y unas facciones bastante agradables, nunca había conocido chico tan peculiar, además tenía la mirada fría y una expresión sin emociones, sin duda alguien bastante atractivo. Duo estaba con la boca abierta, ese chico le había gustado con solo verlo momentáneamente pero sin perder detalle alguno, el chico vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azul pálido, una playera sencilla de manga corta color blanco y unos tennis del mismo color, vestía muy informal pero eso no le restaba atractivo, al contrario, su apariencia despreocupada e indiferente era lo que más atraía de él... – Sorry, I... I... – había perdido por completo el aliento ante la figura imponente de ese chico pero él al contrario de Duo lucía normal

- Esto es tuyo - dice calmado el chico mientras agarra la mano derecha de Duo y deposita sobre la palma la moneda que le faltaba al trenzado comenzando a caminar pasándole de lado metiendo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos, a Duo le toma solo algunos segundos reaccionar y camina hacia el chico misterioso

- Wait! - ante la petición el chico se detiene y sin voltear espera a que Duo lo alcance, el trenzado se coloca al frente y con las mejillas sonrojadas lo mira fijamente... - Gracias -

- Con que hablas español... de nada - volviéndolo a pasar de lado el chico se retira dejando a Duo sin habla, hasta su voz era muy buena, estaba impactado por ese chico, lástima que jamás iba a volver a verle

La voz de la operadora vuelve a escucharse a través del altavoz indicándoles a los pasajeros del vuelo 207 a Uruguay que ya pueden abordar, pasaban de las 8 de la mañana con solo unos cuantos minutos pero la espera para la poca paciencia de Duo parecían haber pasado horas

- Your ticket please - con una sonrisa fingida de oreja a oreja la chica encargada de los boletos le pide a Duo su boleto y él también con una sonrisa comienza a buscar el boleto en su chamarra pero sin resultados, la chica borra un poco su sonrisa esperando a que Duo encuentre el boleto pero aunque se quita la chamarra para buscar mejor no logra encontrarlo – Congratulations Duo – un poco exasperado Duo baja su mochila al suelo y comienza a sacar un par de cosas de ella para buscar el famoso ticket pero tampoco tiene resultados, la gente formada atrás de él comienza a reclamar y eso lo pone aún más desesperado

- Te pertenece - Duo se exalta al escuchar la hermosa voz del chico misterioso y voltea enseguida a verle, el chico estiraba su mano hacia él con el boleto para que lo tomara, Duo espera unos segundos para salir de su asombro y también estira su mano agarrando el boleto

- Gracias - el chico suelta el boleto y saca de la bolsa de su pantalón su cartera y saca después su boleto entregándoselo a la chica de la entrada, ella recuperando su sonrisa fingida lo toma y le desea buen viaje al chico, Duo lo observa fijamente mientras se marcha, ese muchacho iba a viajar en el mismo avión que él, eso le emocionaba. Las personas atrás de Duo se molestan aún más por la tardanza y comienzan a saltarse su turno, el trenzado estaba metiendo sus cosas de nuevo a la mochila y aunque se estaba apurando ya se habían desesperando. Cuando por fin Duo mete todas sus cosas a la mochila se pone de pie y algo apenado entrega su boleto, la chica lo recibe con una gran sonrisa y mirando seductoramente al trenzado le devuelve el talón, dándose cuenta del coqueteo Duo le cierra un ojo a la chica y se retira entrando por fin dejando a la mujer sin aliento, que guapo era ese chico. Dentro del avión Duo comienza a buscar su asiento, era bastante distraído por lo que le cuesta un poco de trabajo encontrarlo, a la entrada ve un asiento vacío pero cuando intenta sentarse ve que su boleto tiene un número distinto y se aleja enseguida aunque algo confundido, pero en fin, mejor era seguir buscando

- I can help you? - pregunta una sobrecargo al trenzado, él voltea hacia ella y mirando algunos segundos su boleto tan solo sonríe sonrojándose un poco

- No no no, all right - responde sonriendo nervioso, le daba vergüenza decir que estaba perdido dentro del avión, la mujer sonríe y se retira, Duo deja de sonreír y se preocupa, más distraído no podía ser y eso lo desesperaba pero para su suerte ya todos en el avión ocupaban su lugar y ya no había asientos solos más que 2, uno ya sabía que no era por lo que se dirige al otro que estaba casi al final llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve que el chico misterioso iba a ser su compañero de viaje, el de ojos azules observa a Duo por algunos segundos elevando su mirada y casi enseguida vuelve a bajarla, Duo le sonríe pero no recibe respuesta alguna por parte del chico lo cual lo desanima un poco pero sin ánimos de deprimirse sube su mochila al portaequipaje y se sienta al fin suspirando aliviado, ahora solo iba a relajarse y descansar así que cierra sus ojos y se recarga en el asiento, el chico serio lo mira de reojo por varios segundos hasta que el mismo Duo abre sus ojos y apurado se gira levemente hacia el muchacho

- Gracias por lo hecho - no podía simplemente relajarse, tenía que agradecer al chico por lo de la moneda y el boleto aún cuando en su momento ya lo había hecho

- No fue nada - responde cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos casi ignorando del todo a Duo, el trenzado vuelve a desanimarse un poco y se recarga nuevamente en el respaldo del asiento, ésta vez sin cerrar los ojos, tan solo mira al frente; el chico misterioso abre sus ojos y vuelve a mirar de reojo a Duo que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pronto sus ojos se pierden en el detallado de su rostro, empezando por ese hermoso perfil que el trenzado le brindaba, poseía unas finas facciones, su piel era morena bastante clara, no tenía frente amplia, algunos cabellos caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, la forma de su nariz era fina y perfilada, parecía natural, seguramente lo era, ese muchacho no se veía que fuera tonto superficial; sus labios eran carnosos y bien formados, la forma de su mentón contrastaba perfectamente con el resto de su rostro, ese chico era simplemente hermoso y eso sin contar que tenía los ojos más lindos que hubiera visto jamás, eran grandes, expresivos y de un color amatista sencillamente exquisito, en su vida había visto jamás a alguien parecido, rostro hermoso y cuerpo perfecto, le gustaba, debía admitir que ese chico lo tenía impresionado y desde el primer momento en que lo había visto sabía que el trenzado tenía que ser suyo

**N/A: **Seré breve, ésta historia será corta, no pienso alargarme y tampoco pienso hacer capítulos largos, tengo otras dos historias que me interesa más seguir pero se me ocurrió ésta idea mientras viajaba en camión la semana pasada, viajé sola y me tocó de compañero un chico muy guapo jijiji, pero advierto que ésta historia es ficción, no me pasó nada semejante a lo que vivirá Duo en la historia y también aclaro que ésta historia no es producto de mis fantasías de viaje, en ningún momento pensé algo así de éste muchacho, aunque de verdad que era guapo ¿eh? En fin, mejor aquí le dejo, espero sus comentarios, digo, si me los quieren dejar, gracias por la atención, nos leemos luego


	2. ¿Realidad o sueño?

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13, sin NC-17 en ningún capítulo, así soy de ñoña

- Diálogos -

Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Forfirith que siempre me ha apoyado en todos mis fics, no importa la pareja o el tipo de historia que use, gracias Laura, espero que éste fic también te guste y gracias por todo, no solo por el apoyo a mis historias sino por todo, tú ya sabes, gracias por brindarme tu amistad y espero también que sigas siendo mi amiga

Capítulo 2 

¿Realidad o sueño?

Miró su reloj al despertar dándose cuenta de que varias horas habían pasado, estaban casi a punto de llegar a su destino, miró a su lado y vio al chico de los ojos azules completamente dormido, sonrió al ver lo tierno que se veía y se levantó para ir al baño, extrañamente todos los pasajeros estaban también dormidos, le pareció raro pero no quiso tomarle mucha importancia, llegó hasta el baño y abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería hacer mucho ruido y molestar a alguno de los pasajeros dormidos; se giró levemente para cerrar la puerta del baño pero antes de lograr hacerlo vio como su compañero de viaje se acercó rápida y bruscamente a él tapándole la boca con su mano y empujándolo hacia el interior del baño cerrando después la puerta con una ligera patada, las miradas de los dos estaban fijas en la del otro, la del chico misterioso era fría y determinante mientras que la de Duo era de asombro, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, no entendía que estaba pasando, ese muchacho le sujetaba con fuerza la boca para que no pidiera auxilio y su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cerca

- Mhp... - al intentar hablar el chico se acerca un poco más apretando a su vez su mano y Duo desiste de hacerlo aunque tenía bastantes preguntas que hacerle

- Ssht... tranquilo ¿acaso nunca habían intentado seducirte dentro del baño de un avión? - la voz del muchacho era fría pero a la vez estaba cargada de picardía, al escuchar semejantes palabras el rostro de Duo se torna de un rojo profundo y sonriendo con malicia el chico de ojos azules acerca su rostro al cuello de Duo depositando en él un sutil beso elevando con él la temperatura corporal de Duo, el chico misterioso comienza a besar de forma pausada y sutil el cuello del trenzado mientras su mano desocupada pronto encuentra ocupación tomando a Duo por la cintura atrayendo más ese cuerpo delgado del muchacho, Duo estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos que lo estuviera permitiendo y encima disfrutando; lentamente el chico atrevido quita su mano de la boca de Duo al ver que hay cooperación por parte del muchacho y depositando besos a su paso el chico llega hasta los labios de Duo posesionándose de ellos, recibiendo respuesta inmediata pero el avión sufre una pequeña turbulencia que los saca del trance, Duo abre sus ojos de inmediato logrando caer en la cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien, ni siquiera sabía quien era ese chico que lo estaba seduciendo así que con ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho le da un empujón para que se aleje pero contrario a ese resultado él nuevamente se apodera de sus labios colocando su otra mano también en la cintura, Duo intenta poner resistencia pero incluso él disfrutaba de esa cercanía por lo que solo da pequeños empujones sin afán de quitárselo realmente de encima, poco a poco cierra sus ojos y con ambas manos toma al muchacho por el cuello, profundizando el beso, elevando las temperaturas de sus cuerpos, de nuevo sus labios son abandonados y el chico vuelve con los besos en el cuello subiendo sus manos por la espalda de Duo, primero encima de la ropa, después por debajo, tocando por completo esa suave piel, el chico misterioso sonreía triunfante, ese hermoso muchacho iba a ser suyo como se lo había propuesto; sus manos bajan nuevamente y agarra la parte más baja de la camisa comenzando a subirla hasta lograr sacarla por la cabeza y la tira al suelo, acto seguido vuelve a besar su cuello mientras comienza a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de Duo

- No... por favor... - su petición era falsa porque realmente disfrutaba estar sometido por el muchacho pero su parte racional le gritaba que eso no estaba bien, afuera había muchas personas y aunque en ese momento se encontraban dormidas no resultaba del todo cómodo, al menos no para él

- Ssht, no hables... solo te permitiré gritar de placer - el chico sonríe ampliamente mientras él pantalón de Duo baja hasta sus pies y el trenzado se sonroja aún más al escuchar aquellas palabras, con un movimiento brusco el de ojos azules gira el cuerpo del muchacho dejándolo de frente a la pared, el baño era pequeño y tenía solo lo necesario, ningún accesorio estaba de más pero ambos cabían a la perfección; dadas las circunstancias Duo se inclina hacia delante apoyando ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la pared, el paso siguiente era obvio para ambos y el chico misterioso ni siquiera iba a quitarse prenda alguna, eso hacía el asunto un poco más humillante pero Duo sabía que aquello tenía que terminar de esa forma y estaba preparado para ello; estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo poseía ropa interior pero el chico atrevido iba pronto a ocuparse de ello llevando ambas manos hacia el elástico de la prenda y mientras ésta era bajada lentamente la tensión en el cuerpo de Duo crecía, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos estaban cerrados con gran fuerza y sus manos en la pared se aferraban cual gato asustado...

- ¡Detente! - sudando y agitado Duo abre sus ojos para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su asiento, la confusión lo hace mirar hacia todas las direcciones encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de los pasajeros, unos cuantos reían y otros miraban al muchacho de mala gana, Duo se sonroja completamente por la pena y se encoge de hombros tratando de ocultarse, los pasajeros dejan de mirarle siguiendo cada quien con lo que hacía antes del grito, Duo gira su cabeza a su lado izquierdo y ve al muchacho dormir plácidamente, sonríe al ver lo tierno que se ve y después se sonroja al recordar el sueño que acababa de tener, pero las ganas de ir al baño se apoderan de él y se pone de pie con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero de viaje, al comenzar a caminar siente un pequeño dolor en su baja espalda pensando que se debe a estar tantas horas sentado las cuales corrobora cuando ve su reloj aunque él había sentido que había estado dormido unos cuantos minutos; al perderse de vista el chico misterioso abre sus ojos y sonríe mientras desvía su mirada hacia el lugar vacío. Duo sale del baño con las manos mojadas, las toallitas de papel se habían acabado y no había con que más secárselas así que las sacude para secarlas un poco pero no se da cuenta que el chico misterioso está frente a él y le moja el rostro, Duo se apena por lo que ha hecho mientras el otro lo mira fijamente

- Lo siento, de verdad - sin decir nada a la disculpa de Duo el muchacho sigue su camino hacia el baño, Duo se gira hacia esa dirección y vuelve a recordar su sueño volviendo a sonrojarse girándose de nuevo para irse a su asiento; a los pocos minutos el muchacho vuelve y Duo se levanta para dejarlo pasar, ambos se sientan de nuevo, el de ojos azules saca un libro de su pequeña maleta y lo abre en donde está el separador comenzando a leer, Duo por su parte intenta dejar de recordar su sueño erótico pero por más intentos que hace no lo logra y solo consigue seguir mirando a su acompañante sonrojándose al perderse en su particular belleza, pero mejor era no seguir viéndolo o las consecuencias no iban a ser nada cómodas así que intenta perder su atención en otra cosa pero no puede y al instante vuelve a mirar al muchacho a su lado, si que era guapo, estaba realmente impresionado, hace tiempo que no sentía tanta admiración por la belleza de alguien, mucho menos al grado de tener sueños eróticos, de hecho desde sus estudios en preparatoria que no tenía fantasías de ese tipo y menos sintiéndose tan reales como esa

- ¿Piensas seguir mirándome? ¿ te parezco guapo o algo así? - Duo se sorprende cuando el muchacho lo mira de reojo y pronuncia aquellas palabras, no imaginaba que el chico misterioso se hubiera dado cuenta de sus miradas y nuevamente el color rojo le invade por completo el rostro

- Este yo... yo... lo siento - rápidamente Duo se pone de pie y se va corriendo hacia el baño, el de ojos azules sonríe al verlo marcharse y continúa con su lectura como si nada; Duo en cambio estaba completamente apenado, su rostro ardía como el fuego y por ese frente al espejo se echaba agua en el rostro, cuando se calma un poco mira fijamente al espejo, al menos su rostro ya no estaba color jitomate pero otro hecho le llama la atención, en su cuello tenía unos cuantos moretones los cuales antes no tenía

- What the hell is that? - no podía entender la existencia de esos moretones, no eran causados por golpes o piquetes de mosquito, tampoco era irritación, esos moretones eran por ¿besos? Pero eso era imposible, él no... ¿o sí? Duo se lleva la mano derecha hacia el cuello y recuerda con claridad como el muchacho de los ojos azules en su sueño había succionado con sus besos justamente en esa parte y su cuerpo comienza a temblar ¿acaso no había sido un sueño? Pero eso era imposible, completamente ilógico. Duo mira su reloj fijamente y trata de recordar la hora en su sueño pero no logra hacerlo, completamente confundido sale del baño y se dirige lentamente a su asiento, cuando llega permanece de pie observando fijamente a su compañero mientras mantiene su mano sobre sus moretones, el chico se da cuenta que lo observan y gira su cabeza hacia el confundido trenzado

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta cortante pero Duo no contesta, solo lo mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Tuvimos sexo en el baño? - las personas más cercanas a los muchachos voltean al escuchar claramente la pregunta y observan fijamente a Duo, él no les presta atención, solo observa detenidamente al muchacho que le miraba a su vez sin expresión alguna

- Lo recordaría - responde pasando su mirada por el cuerpo de Duo de pies a cabeza deteniéndose nuevamente en los ojos violetas, Duo se sonroja por aquella mirada que le desnudaba y apenado toma nuevamente asiento, las personas aún le miraban y Duo solo se rasca un poco la nuca riendo nervioso, había hecho el ridículo frente a los pasajeros y con aquel muchacho ¿pero cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido pensar que su sueño no había sido precisamente eso? tal vez tantas horas de vuelo comenzaban a hacer efectos negativos en él. La voz de la aeromoza a través de la bocina les indica que están a punto de llegar a la Capital del Perú donde el avión hace escala antes de llegar a Uruguay, la chica les da las indicaciones correspondientes y el avión aterriza por fin en el aeropuerto después de largas enfadosas horas de vuelo. La puerta del avión se abre y con orden los pasajeros bajan, el avión iba a ser revisado para su posterior vuelo rumbo a Montevideo por lo que los pasajeros debían esperar dos horas; todos los pasajeros bajan y Duo había sido uno de los primeros, estaba muy avergonzado y no tenía cara para ver al chico lindo aunque sentía la necesidad de disculparse con él. La mayoría de los pasajeros se queda en el aeropuerto a esperar mientras que los demás salen a los alrededores a ver las distintas tiendas de recuerdos que había por la zona cercana al aeropuerto, Duo era uno de ellos, entre sus planes no estaba conocer Perú pero estaba agradecido por esa escala, iba a llevarles bonitos recuerdos a sus padres y también a Quatre, un chico amable y tímido con quien tenía una estrecha relación de amistad de hace varios años; aún no sabía cuando iba a regresar a su país pero eso era lo de menos

Una tasa, un llavero y un imán para refrigerador, debía de admitir que tenía poca imaginación y gustos limitados para los recuerdos, pero es que era tan distraído que no tenía ni idea de que clase de cosas eran simbólicas o representativas de aquel país pero estaba a la vez convencido de que aquellos recuerdos iban a gustar

- Hasta una postal de Machu Picchu resultaría mejor que eso - con sorpresa Duo se gira sobre su eje para encontrarse nuevamente con aquel muchacho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que el chico se había acercado a él y ahora estaba ahí burlándose de los recuerdos que con tanto cariño había escogido

- Bueno, es que yo... - debía de admitir que el chico de ojos azules imponía bastante con su presencia y que se sentía intimidado y bastante atraído por él pero a la vez sabía que no podía actuar de esa forma tan nerviosa – Un momento, no te metas – le responde un poco molesto, ese muchacho por muy guapo que estuviera no tenía derecho a burlarse

- Es verdad, disculpa - con una sonrisa sincera el muchacho se da media vuelta y metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón se aleja del trenzado, Duo en cambio se preocupa por haber usado esa actitud, ahora ese muchacho iba a pensar que era un pesado y su oportunidad de conocerlo iba a desaparecer por lo que se acerca rápido a la caja y da al encargado un billete de 20 dólares alejándose a prisa sin siquiera recoger su cambio

- ¡Espérate! - grita Duo al chico de ojos azules que se detiene al escuchar la petición, el trenzado sonríe y le alcanza colocándose al frente de él, los ojos azules le miran fijo esperando oírle decir algo

- ¿Me ayudas... a escoger la postal de Machu Picchu? - rascándose la cabeza y un poco sonrojado Duo se comienza a reír, el otro muchacho lo mira un poco asombrado, era impresionante la forma en que cambiaba de opinión ese chico – ¡Ah es verdad! me llamo Duo Maxwell – se presenta al dejar de reírse regalándole al chico una gran sonrisa, Duo estira su mano esperando una respuesta, el de ojos azules lo mira también a los ojos, después mira la mano estirada hacia él y después vuelve a verlo a os ojos

- Heero Yuy... te ayudaré a escoger la postal - con media sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios el chico misterioso estira también su mano y la estrecha con la de Duo, al tacto el trenzado no puede evitar sentir un gran escalofrío que le nace desde la punta de los pies y le recorre todo el cuerpo, la sensación de antes haber sentido el calor de su piel le hace dudar nuevamente si aquello sucedido en el baño había pasado realmente o sí se había tratado tan solo de un sueño

**N/A: **En ésta ocasión limité mucho los diálogos de los personajes, no los consideré necesarios puesto que aún son un par de desconocidos aunque a partir de aquí comenzará a haber más diálogos, no muchos y confieso que es más difícil describir acciones y sentimientos pero para éste tipo de historia creo que es más importante que un diálogo que por si no se han dado cuenta ni trascendencia tienen, es solo por no dejarlos mudos jeje, además ésta historia es superficial, así lo decidí desde el principio, pero ya, mejor no me extiendo y agradezco que sigan leyendo, por cierto, me ha gustado mucho repetir chico misterioso jijiji ¿se dieron cuenta? Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense

**Ryoko Yuy, Drunny, Dark Shinigami Di, Mili Maxwell Iseki, Enigmatek y Rockergirl-sk **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios


	3. Fase 2

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13, sin NC-17 en ningún capítulo, así soy de ñoña

- Diálogos -

Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Forfirith que siempre me ha apoyado en todos mis fics, no importa la pareja o el tipo de historia que use, gracias Laura, espero que éste fic también te guste y gracias por todo, no solo por el apoyo a mis historias sino por todo, tú ya sabes, gracias por brindarme tu amistad y espero también que sigas siendo mi amiga

Capítulo 3 

Fase dos

Llevaban conversando cerca de media hora en un café aledaño al aeropuerto, comenzando con lo básico, edades, pasatiempos, gustos, etc., aunque era de esperarse que por parte del chico de ojos cobalto no había mucha retroalimentación, en cambio, para Duo media hora había bastado para platicarle a Heero acerca de los puntos más importantes de su vida: escuela, casa, trabajos y una vida social bastante productiva; y es que al ser un chico tan guapo, simpático y hablador no faltaba quien quisiera ser su amigo, tanto hombres como mujeres degustaban de una buena plática a su lado, era alguien muy popular, también en el plano amoroso, chicos y chicas por igual morían por ser sus parejas pero en ese sentido Duo era muy reservado, realmente debía de haber una conexión muy fuerte con una persona para que él tomara la decisión de tener pareja pero no por eso carecía de una experiencia digna de admirarse. Para Heero la situación no pintaba ni igual ni parecida a la de Duo, él no era ni simpático ni hablador aunque si era bastante guapo, no de la forma en que el trenzado lo era pues el chico de ojos amatistas poseía una belleza distinta basada en sus suaves, delicadas y muy agradables facciones, algo parecido al de una chica aunque eso no le restaba su muy notable masculinidad; en cambio Heero era apuesto en todos los sentidos con un toque varonil exquisito capaz de atraer a cualquier tipo de chicas y vaya que nunca faltaba alguna fastidiosa que lo quisiera todo de él, algo verdaderamente exasperante para alguien como Heero

- Parece que ya he hablado bastante ¿qué más hay que saber de ti? Ya sabes, de lo básico, puedes contarme lo que quieras – sonreía Duo mientras esperaba su respuesta, después de más de 20 minutos de parloteo había decidido volver a ceder la palabra a Heero aunque ya sabía de los escuetos resultados, aún así el asunto no iba a quedar sin lucha, él iba a intentar sacar más palabras por parte del chico misterioso

- He contado lo interesante, créeme – responde con su ya famosa serenidad observando al trenzado de forma fija no evitando posar su mirada en el hermoso rostro de Duo lo cual le hace sonrojar, cada que podían los ojos cobaltos cubrían su cuerpo haciendo que el rostro de Duo inevitablemente se tiñera de un rojo suave, Heero lo notaba y eso le agradaba, pronto Duo sería totalmente suyo

- Vamos, no te creo, he notado que conoces bien estos rumbos y no creo que seas sudamericano, deduzco que has viajado mucho, tienes experiencia – comenta Duo de forma alegre con un tono de voz muy al estilo Sherlock Holmes, había que reconocerse que no era tan despistado después de todo

- Mi mayor experiencia se centra en otro tipo de cuestiones – responde pícaramente intensificando esa mirada ya de por sí penetrante y asomándose en sus labios algo parecido a una sonrisa, Duo al percibir el doble sentido de las palabras solo atina a sonrojarse de forma más intensa y a la vez su mente le obliga a recordar ese sueño erótico en el baño de avión sintiendo enseguida como un calor intenso le invade las orejas y ambos guardan silencio, el tema de la experiencia en viajar había sido olvidado por ambos, a Duo por sus pensamientos algo subidos de tono y a Heero por considerarlo conveniente, casi nadie en el mundo podía presumir que conocía bien a Heero, pocos tenían ese privilegio así como pocos de los que sabían de él seguían con vida

- Bueno yo... yo creo que... creo que mejor regresamos – con los nervios visiblemente alterados Duo buscaba un pretexto para ya no darle motivos a Heero de insinuarse de esa forma, se sentía avergonzado y hasta confundido, esa mirada juraba que ya la había sentido encima como si aquel sueño no hubiera sido en sí un sueño, otra vez su sexto sentido le decía a golpes que la fantasía tenía duros dotes de realidad

- Aún sobra tiempo – responde al recuperar la cordura, mejor era no dar el siguiente paso tan apresuradamente, eso podía poner en alerta al trenzado, cosa que no le convenía, aunque Duo por su parte no se sentía presionado, al contrario, sentía de cierta forma una desesperación que le molestaba, le atraía Heero y quería algo con él pero no quería parecer desesperado y ser él quien diera aquel paso, mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso aunque se estaban volviendo complicadas, quería tener algo con el chico misterioso pero a la vez quería evitar todas esas miradas e insinuaciones, tal vez era porque a él le gustaba ir al grano y Heero se estaba tardando, era una especie de exquisita tortura, algo que jamás había vivido pero a la que comenzaba por tomar el gusto

- Entonces hablemos de otra cosa – propone sencillamente, tal vez perderse en otra conversación absurda despejaría a su cerebro de esos pensamientos, en cambio a Heero le daba igual, mientras lograse su objetivo no importaba si los medios para lograrlo eran lentos o rápidos, buenos o malos, a él solo le interesaba tener a Duo nuevamente entre sus brazos, a merced de sus deseos, presos de la pasión, sometidos entres besos y caricias salvajes, la exploración de los cuerpos, el deguste del sudor pegado a la piel que le hacía estremecer, al delirio de una pasión desbordada, al excitante sonido de un clímax esperado; como deseaba volver a hacer suyo a Duo, ésta vez con la plena convicción de que no había sido solo un sueño, de que en ésta ocasión el trenzado no estuviera en un estado de ensueño provocado por una maldita sustancia embriagante de los sentidos, ésta vez necesitaba de la conciencia en los actos de Duo, trataría en ésta ocasión de jugar limpio

- No tengo mucho que decir – responde evasivamente, quería saber todo de Duo pero no iba a exponerlo a él de saber más sobre Heero Yuy de lo que debiera, no le convenía, eran casi desconocidos pero quería tener la certeza de que su bienestar no estaba en peligro

- Oh está bien, no insistiré, a palabras necias oídos sordos ¿verdad? puedo continuar insistiendo y tú continuarás evitando responder, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, y yo que creí que éste viaje sería recreativo, que conocería mucha gente y aprendería de ella, sus costumbres y pensamientos pero veo con decepción que el esfuerzo ha sido en vano, no hablarás ¿cierto? – rápido, firme y sin pausas, ese era Duo cuando se molestaba, su ceño estaba fruncido y mientras miraba a Heero como se mira a alguien a quien detestamos, Duo se cruzaba de brazos esperando por lo menos un "Lo siento" y una pequeña charla al respecto aunque sabía que con alguien como el chico misterioso era imposible

- Si, no hablaré – responde sin pizca de remordimiento mirándolo con indiferencia, hecho que molesta a Duo de sobremanera y resignado a ya no insistir se pone de pie e intenta marcharse lo cual le resulta imposible cuando siente que la muñeca de su brazo ha sido rodeada por una mano que le agarra con firmeza, hecho que le hace voltear encontrándose otra vez con los ojos fríos que le miran detenidamente, Duo intenta arrebatar la mano para librarse del agarre pero Heero la sostiene con más fuerza haciendo que el trenzado desista de soltarse y solo atine a mirarle fijamente aunque sus ojos violetas no reflejaban ni un poco de la frialdad de los ojos azul cobalto

- Suéltame, ahorita me caes mal – ordena de forma dura solo sintiendo como la mano de Heero le aprieta con más fuerza, el comentario no había sido de su agrado

- Quédate – pide de forma tranquila e incluso educada haciendo de esa mirada 50 grados bajo cero un poco menos fría indicándole con ésta que de verdad necesitaba de su compañía, hecho que conmueve un poco a Duo que hasta por segundos había olvidado por completo el motivo de su enfado, y es que a pesar de lo fría contradictoriamente aquella mirada lograba derretir

- Esta bien aunque esto se pone un poco aburrido – comenta al tiempo que se abre una silla y vuelve a sentarse, ésta vez a un lado de Heero, el chico misterioso suelta al trenzado sin apartarle la vista de encima

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? – pregunta Heero, él por sí solo no lograba iniciar una conversación pero si le sometían a una especie de interrogatorio las cosas solían ponerse más fáciles

- Veamos... ¿qué música te gusta más? – lo primero que había salido de sus labios no era precisamente lo que más le interesaba saber de Heero pero resultaba conveniente comenzar con lo fácil dejando al último las preguntas íntimas, las cuales podían catalogarse uniformemente como "preguntas difíciles"

- No escucho música – responde secamente con notoria indiferencia bajándole los ánimos a Duo un poco pero ahora que tenía la concesión por parte de Heero no iba a parar hasta saber aunque sea un poco de él

- Eso es raro... entonces ¿qué tipo de películas ves? – Duo recupera su sonrisa anteriormente arrebatada por la escueta respuesta anterior aunque estaba casi 100 seguro de que recibiría respuesta parecida

- Tres equis – contesta con la misma indiferencia que le caracterizaba aunque se trataba de una especie de chiste, cosa que Duo no logra entender, Heero no era muy bueno bromeando

- Que... que sinceridad – comenta un sorprendido y sonrojado trenzado, no es que él nunca hubiera visto ese tipo de películas pero es que ser ya fanático de aquellas resultaba un poco enfermizo y no es hasta que Heero mueve la cabeza a los lados mientras alza su tasa de café para beber un poco que Duo entiende que todo se trato de un pequeño y muy mal chiste

- No veo películas – contesta en serio ésta vez, Duo se sonroja más por la vergüenza de no haber entendido el chiste que por la confesión falsa en cuestión, Heero baja su taza y la vuelve a apoyar sobre la mesa dedicando de nuevo una mirada fija a Duo

- Sí, eres extraño – afirma Duo moviendo su cabeza en afirmación bastante convencido... – entonces veamos ¿tienes novia? – ahora sí, comenzaba lo interesante según Duo, si Heero le contestaba esa pregunta más allá de un Sí o un No significaba que había carta abierta para otras preguntas más interesantes

- No estoy interesado en las mujeres – la respuesta no sorprende a Duo más sin embargo sus gesticulaciones decían lo contrario, tenía que fingir frente a Heero algo que era casi obvio pues los ojos fríos se posaban sobre su cuerpo de forma provocativa lo que descartaba un gusto por las mujeres, claro, a menos que sus gustos fueran variados, pero al parecer Heero Yuy solo estaba interesado en chicos, eso anotaba un punto a favor del trenzado lo cual le hacía sentir feliz de algún modo

- ¿Entonces novio? O tal vez algún "amigo íntimo" – si no es lo uno es lo otro y al punto al que Duo quería llegar era saber si tenía o no una posibilidad con el chico misterioso y nuevamente la respuesta le alegra cuando Heero responde moviendo la cabeza a los lados... – eso también es raro – vuelve a comentar el trenzado observando fijamente el agradable rostro de su compañero de charlas. Ambos guardan silencio mientras se estudian detenidamente las caras, se agradaban mutuamente; de pronto el ambiente se sentía un poco inquietante, cada segundo que pasaba la tensión sexual aumentaba, ya era obvia la atracción de ambos y ninguno se atrevía aún a dar el primer paso

- ¿Y tú? – el silencio había sido abruptamente cortado por Heero, ahora le tocaba a él regresar la pregunta, Duo ni tardo ni perezoso responde como Heero se lo esperaba

- Además por lo pronto no deseo pareja estable... pero eso no significa que no esté dispuesto a "algo" con "alguien" – complementa Duo subiendo su codo derecho sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras observa pícaramente a Heero, el chico misterioso le responde la mirada de la misma forma, insinuación más obvia no podía haber y es que los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse, tal vez era hora de dar el siguiente paso y aunque se había prometido no darlo él la impaciencia era uno de sus más grandes defectos

- Suena tentador, seguro cualquiera moriría por una sola noche contigo – responde serio pero sin dejo de picardía y no tanto por el tono de su voz sino por su forma de mirar, esa a la que Duo ya estaba acostumbrado y que además disfrutaba

- ¿Noche? A mí no me asusta la luz del día – la respuesta de Duo hace que Heero sea capaz de esbozar una amplia sonrisa, el hermoso chico pedía a gritos que le tomara en esos momentos, los ojos violetas suplicaban por un poco de placer, de pasión, Duo casi le pedía que le tomara en ese momento y en ese lugar ignorando la presencia de todo y de todos. Los ojos cobalto estaban compenetrados con los violetas, la gente pasaba y sus voces apenas si eran perceptibles, el despegue de los aviones era completamente ignorado al igual que el intenso aire que hacía afuera y hacía retumbar los cristales del local, el entorno no existía en esos momentos y los segundos parecían inmensos minutos, un ataque de insinuaciones y de repente nada a pesar de que la determinación estaba tomada, continuaban mirándose hasta que la vista de Duo se fija hacia la puerta acompañada de una sutil mordida de su labio inferior y al instante Heero logra captar el mensaje poniéndose de pie con calma y sin dejar de ver a Duo a los ojos saca de su cartera un par de dólares y paga la cuenta de ambos sin intenciones de recoger su cambio; un poco torpe y sin la misma calma Duo se pone de pie y los dos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida, a paso considerado, no muy rápido y no muy lento, sin dirigirse la palabra, Heero conocía el rumbo y dirige al trenzado al Motel más cercano, uno bastante pequeño pero no por eso de poca calidad. En la recepción la chica encargada les mira un poco sorprendida y con notorio sonrojo les entrega la llave de su habitación la cual estaba en el segundo piso muy cerca de la escalera; la puerta la abre Heero dejando pasar primero al trenzado

- Esta habitación es – sin siquiera intentar dejarlo hablar Heero se apresura a sujetar con fuerza a Duo de los hombros y con un movimiento brusco lo estrella contra la pared... - ¡Oye...! – el cuerpo de Heero cae sobre el de Duo logrando arrinconarle contra la pared y también logra callarlo nuevamente, Duo abre la boca para quejarse de nuevo por la brusquedad aplicada pero el chico misterioso lo aprovecha para meter su lengua en la boca del chico trenzado exigiéndole una pronta respuesta misma que no puede negar, Duo cierra con fuerza sus ojos respondiendo al intenso beso por parte de Heero sintiendo al instante esa sensación de que aquel no era el primero beso que se daban, algo le decía que anteriormente se habían besado y no solo eso sino lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre los dos... – Heero... – suspira Duo cuando el aludido abandona sus labios por falta de aire al mismo tiempo que abren sus ojos

- Mío... solo mío – Duo se sorprende un poco por la aseveración de Heero, sobre todo por su mirada, era más intensa de lo normal

- Pe... – el tiempo de recuperar el aliento se termina y Heero vuelve a tomar con fuerza y desesperación los labios de Duo al tiempo que con ambas manos sujeta los brazos del chico y los alza en forma de cruz pegándolos a la pared por arriba de su cabeza utilizando la fuerza de sus manos para mantener la posición, poco después el chico misterioso baja su mano derecha encargando a la izquierda de sostener los brazos de Duo y con su ahora brazo libre rodea la delgada cintura atrayendo más el tan deseado cuerpo volviendo a soltar los labios para ahora ocuparse de su cuello. Ahora ya no había cabida ni para los reclamos, ni para los cuestionamientos ni para ninguna otra cosa que no fuera entregarse a aquella pasión desbordada que Heero había logrado desatar entre los dos. La mano izquierda de Heero busca la pierna derecha de Duo y la sujeta al tiempo que la levanta llevando sus besos ahora atrás de la oreja, el trenzado al verse libre de sus brazos los baja apretando con fuerza la espalda de su amante mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un pequeño gemido tiñéndose de rojo sus mejillas, Heero sonríe victorioso, la segunda fase de su juego estaba prácticamente completada

**N/A: **Antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, se supone que no tardaría ni 15 días en actualizar éste fic pero se me atravesaron un par de situaciones que no me dejaban avanzar, entre ellas mi cambio de casa y el mundial de fútbol pero ahora que México ha sido eliminado pues ya tengo más tiempo, pero bueno, espero que independientemente de lo mal escrito les haya gustado el capítulo aunque lo haya terminado abruptamente pero es que ya saben que soy bruta para hacer éste tipo de escenas pero pues ya que, ojalá me dejen sus opiniones, realmente si sirven de mucho, sobre todo a las escritoras verdes como yo aunque ya tengo más de 3 años escribiendo, cielos, como se pasa el tiempo, pero bueno, nos leemos en el capítulo 4, hasta luego...

Por cierto ¿han notado que escribo demasiados gerundios? en éste capítulo utilicé 40 26 ando y 14 endo jejeje, es un comentario tonto pero tenía que hacerlo, creo que debo ser menos cacofónica al escribir


	4. Despedida

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

/ Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Forfirith a quien aprecio mucho y agradezco todo el apoyo que me da, me alienta a seguir escribiendo, gracias Laura /

Capítulo 4 

Despedida

Después del apasionado encuentro ambos chicos yacían acostados en la cama siendo envueltos por los dulces brazos del sueño hasta que las orbes violetas comienzan a abrirse poco a poco, tratando de acostumbrarse el trenzado mira el reloj que aún estaba en su muñeca y se da cuenta que ya era casi de noche, con gesto de molestia cierra los ojos unos segundos mientras niega con la cabeza

- Perdimos el maldito avión – se queja aunque sin preocuparle mucho, después de todo había valido bien la pena, una sonrisa adorna sus labios cuando voltea a un lado y ve al que fuese su amante unas horas atrás dormir pasivamente, su rostro también se tiñe un poco de rojo y suspirando hondo decide tomar un baño por lo que sin hacer mucho alboroto comienza a deslizarse para salir de la amplia cama cuyas sábanas estaban completamente echas un lío al igual que la habitación, la ropa estaba regada sobre el suelo, el tocador y la silla del tocador, hasta el pequeño pasillo entre la puerta y la cama tenía una prenda adornando el suelo – Que loco – comenta sonriendo mientras intenta ponerse de pie pero al poner ambos pies sobre el suelo el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda le hace caer al suelo sentado – Demonios ¿éste sujeto no conoce la palabra sutileza? – se queja con molestia fingida sin dejar de sonreír, incluso una pequeña risa traviesa se escucha de sus labios, había hecho algo loco, acostarse con un completo desconocido dejándole tratar con un poco de salvajismo, jamás había vivido experiencia parecida, seguro que si su amigo Quatre se enteraba le regañaría

El agua tibia caía caprichosa por todas las partes de su cuerpo, su cabello suelto adornaba perfectamente su espalda, Duo disfrutaba ampliamente de sentir ese líquido vital sobre su rostro, mantenía sus ojos cerrados completamente extasiado por la sensación mientras un chico misterioso aún acostado en la cama comenzaba a despertarse, sus ojos cobalto enseguida miran a su alrededor y su corazón se tranquiliza al ver que aún estaba la ropa del trenzado tirada en el suelo señal de que aún seguía ahí, enseguida se sienta en la cama y después se levanta dirigiéndose al tocador donde está el reloj de Duo y ve la hora, al contrario de Duo el hecho de haber perdido el avión le parecía conveniente, así pasaban aquella noche juntos, había probado al hermoso trenzado horas atrás y habría jurado que aquel había sido el mejor sexo de su vida; el sonido de la regadera llega a los oídos de Heero y sonriendo ligeramente decide no dejar a Duo bañarse solo pero cuando comienza a caminar en dirección al baño su celular comienza a sonar

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta un poco molesto al contestar después de ver el número en la pantalla del aparato

- Tranquilo hermano ¿por qué estas tú molesto? – responde una voz serena pero con burla, Heero solo frunce el ceño y se queda callado unos momentos

- Estoy con alguien, luego te llamo – responde tranquilo mirando la puerta del baño unos momentos, la persona detrás del teléfono sonríe ante la respuesta

- Vaya vaya¿aún tú tienes esa costumbre de seducir a desconocidos y llevártelos a la cama? Deberías tú buscarte algo serio – aconseja riendo después

- Eso no te importa Barton – responde enfadado y a punto de colgar pero conociendo su interlocutor a Heero le habla antes de que lo haga

- Espera... el jefe quiere que tú vayas a Punta del Este en lugar de Montevideo – informa con tono serio, a Heero no le agrada la idea pues Duo se dirige a Montevideo y no a donde le acaban de informar pero desobedecer al jefe significaba renunciar a la vida misma, el chico misterioso no dice más y solamente cuelga aventando el teléfono al suelo. La llave del agua se cierra cuando Duo termina de bañarse

- Que fresco – comenta alegre, esos días eran muy calurosos – Creo que ahora sí... – de repente Duo corta sus palabras al sentir que alguien pega el pecho contra su espalda y rodea el suyo con unos fuertes brazos los cuales no podían ser de otro que no fuera Heero... – Espera... ¿qué...? – sin aviso ni detenciones Heero muerde ligeramente la oreja de Duo haciéndole estremecer un poco mientras con suavidad el ojiazul retira un poco los cabellos de su espalda y los pasa por encima de su hombro derecho dejando libre su hombro izquierdo para que sus labios se deleiten besando la zona despejada comenzando por el hombro subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al cuello mientras sus manos exploran el pecho

- Me encanta tu piel – bajando de nuevo hasta el hombro Heero termina por morderlo, Duo exhala una pequeña queja al recibir la mordida pero enseguida el chico misterioso no se hace esperar y abandonando el pecho del trenzado sujeta con fuerza sus manos pegándolas con fuerza contra la pared apretándolas con las suyas, Duo voltea su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás siendo sus labios atrapados por los de Heero, el trenzado cierra sus ojos poco a poco y Heero suelta la mano derecha del de ojos violetas para sujetar con ella algunos de los cabellos castaños y empuñándolos comienza a intensificar el beso de forma salvaje, Duo frunce el ceño y jadea pero también lo besa con la misma violencia, los largos cabellos son soltados provocándole un pequeño alivio solamente para segundos después sentir como algo le invade haciéndole sentir un fuerte dolor que le hace emitir un grito agudo desde el fondo de su garganta pero de nuevo Heero hace ahogarlo en su boca robándole otro beso salvaje mientras las manos izquierdas de ambos se aprietan la una a la otra contra la pared...

Duo sale del baño con la bata de Hotel cubriéndole el cuerpo mientras Heero se queda adentro para bañarse, su largo cabello escurría aún mucha agua por lo que restregaba la toalla en él, nuevamente mira el tiradero de ropa en el suelo y suspira, avienta la toalla a la silla del tocador y comienza a juntar la ropa, al pasar nuevamente por el tocador mira su reflejo en el espejo dirigiendo su mirada a los múltiples moretones sobre su piel, los cuales habían sido provocados por los labios de Heero que había succionado sin piedad

- Salvaje – comenta sonriendo, se suponía que debía desagradarle que le haya dejado aquellas marcas pero realmente adoraba que el de ojos cobalto se las hiciera... – Mejor me apresuro o tendremos que dormir aquí – aún faltaban algunas prendas por recoger, entre ellas la chaqueta de Heero que a diferencia de las demás prendas el chico misterioso se la había quitado con cuidado, a Duo se le hace fácil juntarla dándole un tirón pero para su sorpresa una pistola cae de ésta al suelo, los ojos violetas se abren por completo al verla caer, a los pocos segundos cuando aún el trenzado no salía de su asombro la puerta del baño se abre, enseguida Duo voltea topándose con la mirada asombrada de Heero, pocos segundos son los que sus miradas se cruzan pues rápidamente el de ojos cobalto se acerca a Duo y sin pensárselo dos veces lo toma bruscamente por el cuello aventándolo rápido y sin soltarlo contra la pared que estaba a escaso medio metro, el trenzado deja caer la ropa al suelo, estaba un poco aterrado, la mano de Heero le apretaba con fuerza el cuello y su mirada cobalto era más fría que el hielo, instintivamente sus manos sujetan con fuerza y desesperación los brazos de su agresor

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunta bastante enojado, incapaz de contestar Duo niega con la cabeza, sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse... – No viste nada ¿entendiste! – indica enojado, Duo afirma con la cabeza y enseguida Heero lo suelta, el trenzado cae lentamente al suelo deslizándose por la pared, se sujeta el cuello y comienza a toser con desesperación, estaba muy asustado, Heero se calma un poco e intenta acercarse a Duo pero éste le rechaza

- No – entre tosidos es lo único que alcanza a decir, Heero lo mira determinante y se aleja para acercarse al arma, Duo continúa tosiendo sin prestarle atención hasta que siente que otra vez se acerca pero cuando levanta la mirada siente el frío del arma sobre su frente, de nuevo sus ojos se abren bastante

- Bésame – ordena firmemente, Duo no se niega en absoluto y enseguida empiezan a besarse de forma salvaje, por la barbilla del trenzado comienza a salir un poco de sangre tras una mordida que Heero le hace con fuerza...

Ambos cuerpos desnudos estaban en el suelo, Heero sentado y recargado en la pared abrazando el cuerpo de Duo que estaba acostado con su cabeza en el pecho del chico misterioso, aún el revólver estaba en su mano derecha y con éste acariciaba de forma lenta la mejilla del trenzado, lo había hecho suyo de nuevo, sin soltar el arma, el miedo en Duo había desaparecido por completo y como todo buen masoquista había disfrutado de todo eso, se sentía un poco sucio por sentir satisfacción de algo así pero debía admitirlo, había algo en ese chico que le provocaba un enorme deseo

- Heero... ¿quién eres? – pregunta curioso con la mirada un poco perdida, el de ojos cobalto deja de acariciar la mejilla y por fin suelta la pistola dejándola en el suelo a un lado de él

- Mantente al margen... es por tu bien – responde sin emoción alguna besando después el cabello de Duo quien cierra los ojos al recibir el beso

- Esta bien – contesta dócilmente abriendo después los ojos y con suavidad se gira para estar frente a Heero a quien le da un tierno beso en los labios y después se acurruca de nuevo en sus brazos aferrándose a su cintura, las manos de Heero se cierran en su espalda y los dos cierran sus ojos quedándose dormidos casi enseguida

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano los dos se levantan y se visten para dirigirse de nuevo al aeropuerto dudando de que sus maletas aún estuviesen ahí, después de todo los servicios de equipaje nunca son 100 confiables

- ¿Tomaremos el de las 7? – pregunta Duo a su compañero pero Heero no le contesta, solamente se queda viendo el tablero de los destinos y horarios... - ¿Heero? -

- No – contesta secamente – yo iré a Punta del Este – Duo se sorprende ante la negativa de su acompañante y no entiende porque ha cambiado de planes

- Pero ¿por qué¿no viajaríamos juntos? Creí que me mostrarías Montevideo – inquiere mostrándose desesperado, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse el trenzado le había tomado cariño a ese chico aunque no podía decir que estaba enamorado

- Irás solo y punto – Duo baja la cabeza triste cuando escucha la sentencia de Heero, los ojos cobalto se fijan en el trenzado, con su dedo índice pica dos veces el hombro del chico de ojos violetas y cuando Duo voltea a verle Heero le hace una mueca de que lo siga y comienza a caminar, el trenzado no duda y le sigue; el chico misterioso llega hasta el baño de caballeros y se acerca al que se encarga de cobrar y estrecha su mano, después camina hacia dentro del baño, el encargado se mira la mano y sonríe cuando ve que se trata de un billete de 20 dólares, Duo mira sorprendido pero entendiendo enseguida se mete al baño también. En cuanto pisa dentro del baño siente como la mano de Heero lo sujeta por la muñeca y sin aviso lo estrella contra la pared, pareciera que al chico misterioso le encantaba hacerlo, en cuanto choca contra la pared Heero se apodera por completo de su boca deleitándose con otro beso apasionado de Duo mientras sus manos comienzan a descender hacia los pantalones del trenzado comenzando a desabrocharlos, estos caen después al suelo siendo detenidos por los pies... – Te meterás en peligro si estamos juntos, es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí – advierte completamente serio mirando al chico a los ojos pero Duo niega varias veces con la cabeza

- No me importa, llévame contigo a Punta del Este – refuta con desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, Heero se sorprende ante la respuesta y sin decir nada nuevamente toma salvajemente los labios de Duo siendo correspondido

- Idiota, ya te dije que no – dice enojado tras dejar los labios del trenzado y mientras despoja a Duo de su camisa

- ¡No quiero estar solo! – la persistencia de Duo halaga a Heero pero no podía involucrarlo en sus negocios sucios, podía resultar herido

- ¡Entiende!... si te pasa algo... – Heero se calla a sí mismo apoderándose de forma apasionada de los labios de Duo a quien toma fuertemente por la cintura... – yo jamás me perdonaré si algo te pasa – concluye serenamente mientras su mirada cobalto mira suplicante a Duo, el trenzado entiende y deja de oponerse a la decisión de Heero para entregarse a él por última vez

* * *

**NA: **Diablos, no sé que me pasa que siento que éste fic me está quedando un poco erótico aunque creo que está bien por el tipo de historia, digo, no profundizo en sentimientos y la trama es light con una que otra intriga así que no le estoy poniendo mucho cerebro aunque les confieso que las escenas románticas entre Heero y Duo se me dificultan un poco, aún no he podido concretar lemon alguno así que espero se conformen con las escenas a medias jeje, pero bueno, desde el principio advertí que no sería un fic muy largo y que no tendría contenido NC-17, o sea, sexo explícito y esas ondas, pero bueno, dejo de escribir sobre esto y solo les digo que espero sus comentarios al respecto y que nos leemos en la próxima actualización que espero sea pronto, bye 


	5. Por amor o por deseo

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Forfirith a quien aprecio mucho y agradezco todo el apoyo que me da, me alienta a seguir escribiendo, gracias Laura

Capítulo 5 

Por amor o por deseo

El avión rumbo a Punta del Este Uruguay había partido a las 10 de la mañana. Tras haber salido del baño después de una sesión de buen sexo Heero y Duo se habían despedido y el chico misterioso por fin partió dejando a Duo tal cual había llegado, completamente solo. El avión rumbo a Montevideo partía media hora después, aún faltaban 5 minutos y los pasajeros comenzaban a subir, Duo incluido, su ánimo no estaba nada elevado, en los rostros de las decenas de personas que abordaban dicho transporte aéreo no se encontraba el rostro que ya comenzaba a extrañar, el rostro del apuesto chico de ojos azul cobalto, el chico misterioso que lograba despertar en él pasiones que jamás había imaginado

- Oye chico ¿me dejas pasar? – una voz femenina saca a Duo de sus cavilaciones haciéndolo voltear un poco extrañado, se trataba de una rubia un poco voluptuosa, cabello largo y cejas bien pobladas, tenía puesto un atrevido vestido negro con un gran escote, su mirada era pícara, tenía apariencia de loca y su presencia imponía un aura un poco extraña, el chico trenzado pasa saliva y se cambia al lado de la ventanilla para dejar a la chica sentarse

- Ay pero que calor hace aquí ¿verdad? – la rubia saca de su bolsa un abanico y comienza a echarse aire, Duo la miraba raro, esa chica estaba vestida de forma inapropiada para el clima y encima se quejaba del calor. La extraña mujer lo mira de reojo y después echa a reír, Duo la mira aún más raro

- Lo sé, se que vas a alabar mi belleza y que querrás estar a mis pies pero lamento decepcionarte porque no me interesan los hombres – la rubia vuelve a reír sin dejar de abanicarse, Duo se abstiene de opinar pero mirándola fijamente con una ceja enarcada – Ay mi amor, pero cuanta seriedad, mejor dame tu nombre, el mío es Dorothy, el apellido no importa – el chico de ojos violetas lo piensa antes de darle su nombre

- Duo, el apellido no importa – sonríe y estira su mano a la rubia que en lugar de darle la mano lo abraza afectuosamente palmeándole la espalda con el abanico

- D y D, me agrada, haríamos buena pareja – la extraña mujer suelta a Duo y se abanica con más rapidez, el chico no puede evitarlo y sonríe divertido, esa chica era rara y extravagante – Te ves triste cariño ¿te pasó algo? – pregunta alzando el tono de su voz ya que el sonido de la turbina que comenzaba a encenderse se interpone a su voz

- Nada – responde secamente y sonriendo falsamente

- A mí no me engañas, estas triste y es por amor ¿verdad? – Duo se sorprende al oír las palabras de la rubia, no sufría precisamente de amor pero tal vez aquella era la definición más próxima a lo que realmente sentía, después de todo había vivido con Heero situaciones bastante íntimas – Di al blanco ¿cierto? – Dorothy sonríe triunfante mientras guarda su abanico, el aire acondicionado comenzaba a disminuir el calor

El sonido de las olas del mar rompiéndose en las formaciones rocosas de aquel lugar se escuchaban tranquilos hasta aquella habitación de Hotel donde un hombre aguardaba mirando por el balcón de la habitación, esperaba noticias importantes. Poseía un porte como el de ninguno, alto, atractivo, cabellos del color de la avellana, ojos azul marino y un cuerpo digno de admirarse y de desearse. En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta y el hombre muestra una amplia sonrisa

- Pase – la puerta se abre al recibir la orden entrando por ella un apuesto joven de piel morena clara, cabellos castaños con un corte particular pues uno de sus ojos color esmeralda era insistentemente tapado por éste extraño corte. El recién llegado, también de porte serio y atractivo se acerca al de cabello avellana y a una considerable distancia de un metro se detiene, enseguida el otro hombre se voltea dándole por fin la cara - ¿Qué noticia me traes? – pregunta tranquilo mirando atento el rostro serio del otro

- Heero viene para acá – responde de igual manera en que le habían preguntado, el hombre de cabello avellana sonríe satisfecho

- Perfecto... ¿y cómo va el asunto de El Salvador? – la expresión en su rostro era igual más la de sus ojos demostraba lo contrario, situación que para el chico de ojos esmeralda no pasa desapercibida

- No se preocupe usted jefe, todo va según lo planeado, incluso hemos podido contactar con gente de México – contesta con frialdad, frente a su jefe debía mostrarse serio, cosa que con Heero no sucedía

- Maravilloso, confío en ti... ahora puedes irte -

- Sí señor – con un movimiento de cabeza el joven moreno se despide a la vez que hace una reverencia al otro y enseguida se retira. Al salir y cerrar la puerta suspira hondo mientras mira aquella – Espero que todo salga bien – una sonrisa adorna los labios de aquel muchacho y a paso tranquilo se aleja de ahí para ir al aeropuerto por Heero aunque aún faltaban algunas horas

- A ver a ver ¿cómo está eso¿te acostaste con él prácticamente sin conocerlo? – la rubia estaba muy asombrada, había escuchado de labios del chico trenzado la historia del misterioso Heero Yuy

- Así es - responde tranquilamente

- Vaya, que experiencia tan excitante – comenta con una sonrisa pícara al igual que su mirada haciendo sonrojar a Duo

- Sí, algo tiene ese chico que me encanta, es su forma de ser, de hablar, de mirar, de tocar, de besar, todo de él es casi perfecto aunque confieso que a veces le siento temor, creo que hay una parte importante de él que desconozco – explica mientras enfoca su mirada hacia el suelo, la rubia lo mira y sonríe

- Entonces hay algo que yo no comprendo... – Duo voltea hacia Dorothy al escucharla y la mira detenidamente – Si ese chico te gusta tanto ¿por qué estas arriba de éste avión? – el trenzado reacciona al instante, nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, es cierto que Heero prácticamente le había dicho "no me sigas" "terminemos lo que hay entre los dos" pero con un demonio ¿hace cuánto que no se sentía así estando al lado de una persona¿era amor¿pasión¿o simple deseo? Al diablo con todas esas estupideces, Heero le gustaba y le hacía sentirse bien, le hacía sentirse deseado ¿qué más necesitaba? El amor no es lo más importante en el mundo ¿por qué cuestionarse por cosas tan tontas? Lástima que lo había entendido demasiado tarde

- Soy un estúpido ¿verdad? – pregunta desanimado pero Dorothy aún le sonreía ampliamente

- Claro que no, realmente Montevideo y Punta del Este no están lejos una de otra – contesta con aires de sabiduría y Duo responde con una sonrisa, entonces al llegar a la Capital Uruguaya se dirigiría a buscar al chico misterioso

Pasadas un par de horas el avión en el que iba Heero llega por fin a su destino, afuera del aeropuerto le esperaba el chico de ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba recargado en la puerta de un hermoso Porshe descapotable color rojo. Los ojos cobalto le miraban fríamente y sin embargo el otro chico sonreía

- Hola – saluda sencillamente alzando su mano

- Nh – sin hacerle mucho gusto Heero avanza hacia el auto, el otro le abre la puerta y espera a que el chico suba para cerrarla y él subir después al asiento del conductor arrancando el auto enseguida

- ¿Cómo a ti te fue en Los Ángeles? – pregunta mirándolo de reojo observando la típica faz de frialdad de su compañero

- No es de tu incumbencia Barton – responde secamente cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de fijar su mirada al frente

- Supongo que a ti te fue muy bien pero también yo creo que algo a ti no te dejo conforme ¿acaso tiene que ver con esa persona con la que tu estabas? - la mirada esmeralda se vuelve nuevamente al frente y aunque sonreía sus ojos demostraban un sentimiento contrario

- Eso tampoco te importa – contesta enojado frunciendo las cejas

- Me importa ¿qué tú no ves que me pongo celoso? – la sonrisa en sus labios se esfuma dándole paso a un rostro sombrío, la luz roja del semáforo poco le importa y por poco otro auto les golpea un costado, Heero se queda callado ante el comentario y el resto del camino ninguno dice nada más

Por fin el avión en el que iba Duo llega a su destino y el chico trenzado camina junto a la rubia hasta la salida del aeropuerto

- Hasta aquí llegamos mi amor, suerte con tu chico – ambos compañeros de viaje se sonríen y se dan la mano, la rubia jala a Duo hacia ella y le da un abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa pero también él la abraza

- Cuídate – responde él cuando ambos cuerpos se separan y Dorothy después se marcha hacia un auto donde la estaban esperando, Duo se va por el lado contrario deteniéndose a un lado de un taxi - ¿Me podría llevar hasta Punta del Este? -

- Sube chico, sube – el entusiasmo del taxista extraña a Duo pero sube al transporte, el chofer arranca y se va a gran velocidad, el chico de ojos violetas se agarra fuertemente del asiento sin haber siquiera alcanzado a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad

Heero y Trowa llegan al Hotel donde se encontraba hospedado su jefe y mientras están en el Lobby alguien los observa desde lejos

- Te encontré... eres mío Heero Yuy – una sonrisa triunfante adorna el rostro de la chica que les observaba, cabello castaño claro agarrado en una coleta llegándole éste a media espalda, ojos verdes, tez blanca y vestía un short café a media pierna, blusa sin mangas color negra ceñida al cuerpo y tennis también color negros

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el de ojos verdes al de ojos cobalto que de repente había volteado hacia atrás buscando algo con la mirada

- Nada, creí que alguien me observaba – sin prestar más atención que la debida ante aquel hecho ambos chicos se dirigen hacia la habitación de su jefe siendo bien recibidos por él, sobre todo Heero pues el hombre se acerca colocándole una mano sobre la barbilla alzándole el rostro cuyos ojos lo miraban sin expresión alguna, en cambio los esmeraldas veían la escena con algo de rabia

- Nos hacías falta – los labios de aquel hombre se acercan peligrosamente a los del chico misterioso pero no logran tocarlos, su barbilla es soltada por la mano del jefe que se aleja un poco de él y mira a Trowa de reojo - ¿No es así Trowa? – los ojos cobalto seguían sin expresión, Treize Kushrenada: su jefe desde que tenía memoria. Desde pequeño lo había cuidado y más que verlo como un padre, Heero lo veía como una figura de respeto aunque no podía evitar sentir desprecio hacia él, lo que era en esos momentos se lo debía a Treize pero también era algo que jamás iba a perdonarle. A su vez la expresión del chico de ojos verdes es completamente de enojo, amaba a Heero desde hace mucho tiempo, Treize lo sabía de antemano, cosa que le molestaba profundamente pero Trowa Barton era uno de sus mejores hombres, es por eso que seguía con vida.

Gracias a la gran velocidad con la que había manejado el taxista Duo logra llegar a Punta del Este más pronto de lo planeado, iba a ver de nuevo a su chico misterioso y ésta vez no iba a permitir que lo alejara nuevamente porque ya sea por amor o por deseo él quería estar con él

**NA: **Hola, ya estoy de nuevo con éste fic, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, no pienso sacar muchos personajes y tampoco voy a sacar otra pareja por si me preguntan si va haber Trowa-Quatre, la respuesta es no, ni siquiera tengo pensado sacar al rubio a escena, tal vez solo lo mencione ya que es amigo de Duo. Para quienes se extrañaron eso de Trowa que está enamorado de Heero pues... ejem, algo que solo se me ocurrió, siempre es Duo el deseado por todos, ahora le toca al chico misterioso ser la manzana de la discordia jejeje. Por cierto, hay quienes dicen que Trowa es latino, eso es algo que yo dudo porque nunca se da a entender eso pero en éste fic si es latino jeje, no sé mucho sobre las culturas del Sur por si me quieren corregir sus observaciones son bienvenidas, bueno, creo que eso es todo, claro, aparte de agradecerles por sus reviews y mando dos saludos especiales a:

**Gabychan. **Amiga, aquí está la actualización que te prometí y espero que tu también actualices pronto que ya quiero ver que pasará con mi Wufi-kun en "Momento que paso aquí?" y gracias por el tiempo que inviertes en el messenger conmigo, espero encontrarte pronto

**Umiko. **Muchas gracias por tus opiniones, ya sabes que todas tus historias me encantan, eres una de mis autoras favoritas y me encanta que me dejes reviews, espero que también actualices pronto que me tienes mordiéndome las uñas, sobre todo con "Duo XXX"

**Forfirith. **Amiga, tu sabes que este fic va dedicado a ti, gracias por tu comentario. Lo que me preguntas de si Heero es matón pues... algo hay de eso jeje, ya lo veras

Todos los Reviews los he contestado, gracias por dejarlos


	6. Sumisión

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Forfirith a quien aprecio mucho y agradezco todo el apoyo que me da, me alienta a seguir escribiendo, gracias Laura

Capítulo 6 

Sumisión

Punta del Este realmente era un lugar muy bello, las playas eran simplemente hermosas y podía respirarse un ambiente tranquilo y puro, no podía entender como es que durante tantos años se estuviera perdiendo de semejante paraíso, nada comparado con las playas del norte que el conocía, Sudamérica si que era impresionante y de pensar que no todos podían comprender lo valioso de ésa parte del mundo, se notaba lo mucho que ignoraban de estos lugares, su gente y su cultura, pues desde que había tocado tierras uruguayas había recibido el mejor de los tratos y se había maravillado con las mejores vistas, pero por lo pronto su prioridad era encontrar a Heero, afortunadamente sabía hablar español muy bien y cargaba con dinero suficiente.

- Una habitación por favor – pide amablemente al tiempo que estira su identificación hacia la recepcionista que le miraba atenta sorprendida por la belleza del chico

- ¿Se puede la mía? – pregunta con mirada pícara y sonrisa traviesa, Duo también le sonríe pero niega con la cabeza, no le apenaba ni le sorprendía, estaba acostumbrado a las insinuaciones – Que lástima – contesta la chica comenzando a teclear en la computadora los datos del chico trenzado mientras él comienza a explorar los alrededores con la vista pero para su mala suerte Heero no estaba por ahí. La recepcionista cobra y le manda un beso a Duo cuando este se va alejando y él responde con una sonrisa encaminándose hacia su habitación, ahí seguramente encontraría un directorio telefónico de la ciudad que posiblemente le ayudaría mucho en su búsqueda del chico misterioso.

- ¿En que tú piensa? – pregunta el chico de ojos verdes al de ojos azul cobalto, ambos iban dentro del automóvil de Barton rumbo a una reunión con allegados de Treize; el más alto conducía sin perder su vista al frente y Heero tan solo se limitaba a quedarse callado, escuchaba a su compañero pero no le importaba lo que dijera, en su mente solo había lugar para Duo, el hermoso chico de ojos violetas y larga cabellera del cual ya comenzaba a extrañar su presencia, cosa rara en él ya que no solía pensar en nadie pero ese chico había dejado huella, Trowa lo había notado desde el inicio y su rabia no podía ser menos, Heero había cambiado en esos días por culpa de un estúpido muchachito, el cambio no era mucho pero el de los ojos verdes lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y sabía que el hombre que amaba ocupaba sus pensamientos en alguien más pero de ser necesario le obligaría a olvidarlo, así tuviera que hacerle daño… - ¿Es en él? – inquiere enojado pisando gradualmente el acelerador, nuevamente el de ojos azules guarda silencio y se cruza de brazos, no pensaba contestarle al testarudo de Trowa y eso solo lo hace enojar más. Se encontraban en carretera así que con un movimiento brusco mueve el volante hacia la derecha y salen de la carretera a una zona donde hay árboles, en donde Barton detiene el auto casi enseguida, Heero solamente se sujeta con la mano derecha y frunciendo el ceño voltea a mirar a su compañero que seguía con la mirada al frente en gesto de notable enojo

- ¿Estas loco o simplemente idiota? – cuestiona muy enojado, Trowa voltea a verle rudamente mientras se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad para girar su cuerpo hacia el de su compañero cuya mirada le mataba

- Te amo Heero – declara directamente pero al chico no le causa ninguna impresión, sabía de los sentimientos de Trowa hacia él pero francamente no le importaban, los ojos verdes le miraban intensamente mientras brillaban, su mano izquierda acaricia la barbilla del más chico y se acerca lentamente a él dándole un beso en los labios, mismo que Heero no responde, estaba completamente quieto mirándole fríamente, como si fuera una pared quien le estuviera besando, Trowa se aleja pasados unos segundos y con su mano aún en la barbilla le acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar – Escúchame, si yo lo veo, lo mato, como he matado a muchos – sentencia sonriendo cínicamente haciendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Heero sienta impotencia y coraje, sus ojos cobalto lo miraban rudamente… - Además ¿tu crees que Treize te dejaría enamorarte? – inquiere malintencionadamente porque sabía del concepto que Heero tenía de su jefe; el chico misterioso aprieta casi imperceptiblemente los dientes y mueve su cabeza bruscamente para que su compañero lo suelte, Trowa sonríe y se sienta apropiadamente poniéndose después el cinturón y arrancando nuevamente el auto mientras sonreía complacido por haber logrado su cometido.

Ya había pasado más de una hora en que se había dedicado a llamar a decenas de hoteles preguntando por algún huésped que respondiera al nombre de Heero Yuy pero ninguno de estos tenía registrado ese nombre, lo cual le resultaba muy extraño, había llamado a dos terceras partes de los hoteles registrados en el directorio de aquella ciudad pero al parecer Heero no estaba ¿acaso tenía casa propia o se estaba quedando en casa de algún amigo? La búsqueda iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, ojalá Dorothy estuviera ahí para darle algún consejo, pero no debía atenerse a nadie, debía de rascarse con sus propias uñas, después de todo el interés por reencontrarse con Heero era de él. Por lo pronto debía de bajar al restaurante y comer algo para después dar una vuelta por los alrededores, le interesaba encontrar al chico misterioso pero también quería conocer la hermosa ciudad y llevar recuerdos a sus padres y a Quatre

- Los estaba esperando – dice un hombre alto de edad avanzada a los chicos de mirada fría que acababan de llegar, Trowa cede el paso a Heero y él le secunda, el hombre les indica que pasen a la sala de la casa donde les esperaba una mujer joven de larga cabellera rubia que vestía una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes, en su mano derecha portaba un abanico con el cual se echaba aire

- Hola guapos, lo esperaba – dice la mujer con una amplia sonrisa cerrando rápidamente el abanico e indicándoles con él que tomen asiento, Trowa agradece moviendo la cabeza pero rechazando la oferta, Heero hace lo mismo – Como gusten ¿algo de beber? -

- Agua – responde Heero volteando a ver al hombre que les había abierto el cual se retira enseguida

- Traemos el encargo del señor Treize – informa el de ojos verdes con solemnidad, la rubia sonríe complacida estirando su mano izquierda hacia el chico de ojos azul cobalto, Heero mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una caja negra la cual abre mientras avanza hacia la mujer

- ¿Es el que pedí? – pregunta con aire de capricho, Heero asiente y saca de esa caja un anillo de compromiso para la rubia y se lo coloca en el dedo anular

- En nombre del señor Treize le entrego este anillo como señal de compromiso, señorita Dorothy Catalonia, futura señora de Kushrenada – las palabras solemnes de Heero sonaban con dejo de diplomacia pero la rubia sonríe muy contenta apreciando el fino anillo. El mayordomo regresa con dos vasos de agua, Trowa rechaza el suyo a diferencia de su compañero que lo bebe enseguida

- ¿Es de su agrado señorita? – cuestiona Trowa y ella responde con una amplia sonrisa

- Gracias por venir hasta Montevideo para traerlo, me parece una estupidez dadas las circunstancias por las cuales nos casaremos pero el joven Treize siempre ha sido un caballero así que no me extraña – comenta dirigiendo la mirada hacia el de ojos verdes y volviendo a abrir su abanico para echarse aire – Me temo que no sé sus nombres – inquiere tranquilamente

- Trowa Barton, a sus órdenes – responde haciendo una reverencia, ella sonríe y asiente para después mirar hacia Heero

- Heero Yuy – contesta con indiferencia y con la mirada de siempre, Dorothy deja de abanicarse y mira sorprendida al chico estudiando sus características, cabello alborotado color chocolate, piel morena, ojos fríos azul cobalto, estatura media y muy guapo, además se llamaba Heero Yuy, sin duda ese debía ser el Heero del que le había hablado Duo. La rubia sonríe nerviosa y voltea a ver a Trowa

- Joven Barton ¿podría acompañar a mi mayordomo al jardín? Quiero mandarle a Treize un ramo de orquídeas como agradecimiento – solicita tratando de actuar de actuar normal pero el de ojos verdes la mira con desconfianza, el mayordomo indica el camino y Trowa le sigue. Cuando Dorothy se asegura que se han ido hace una seña a Heero para que se acerque, él obedece sin desconfiar

- Dígame -

- Conocí a Duo – dice en voz baja, los ojos azules se abren en sorpresa y se agacha frente a la mujer sentándose de cuclillas

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunta preocupado, lo que menos quería era involucrar al chico con la organización para la que trabajaba

- Fue a Punta de Este a buscarte - responde preocupada, conocía a Treize y sabía lo celoso que era con quienes trabajaba, también sabía lo ruin que podía llegar a ser

- Estúpido, le dije que no me siguiera – comenta para sí mismo, atrás de ellos se escuchan los ruidos de unos pasos y enseguida Heero recupera su lugar y como si nada Dorothy vuelve a abanicarse, segundos después regresan Trowa y el mayordomo

- Agradecemos su hospitalidad pero debemos regresar – el de ojos verdes se acerca al de ojos azul cobalto y coloca su mano sobre el hombro

- Esta bien, muchas gracias por el anillo – responde fingiendo una sonrisa – Mucho cuidado – dice finalmente, Heero entiende el mensaje pero su compañero no por lo que solo agradece marchándose junto con Heero mientras que la rubia se queda preocupada, si hubiera sabido desde antes las circunstancias no hubiera aconsejado a Duo ir a Punta del Este a buscar al chico misterioso

La noche caía sobre Punta del Este, Duo regresa al Hotel después de una larga caminata, al entrar al Restaurante mira un letrero que dice "Hoy noche de Milonga"

- Y con el hambre que tengo – contento el chico trenzado camina hacia las mesas, enseguida un mesero se acerca a él

- Bienvenido joven, por aquí – amablemente el mesero cuya edad no pasaba los 20 indica a Duo el camino - ¿Esperará a alguien? – pregunta con cortesía a lo que él mueve la cabeza para negar; llegan a mesa para Duo y el mesero le abre la silla con amabilidad - ¿Le traigo nuestro menú? – pregunta con una gran sonrisa, el trenzado lo mira y niega nuevamente con la cabeza

- Quiero eso del letrero – responde señalando el letrero de la entrada, el muchacho voltea sorprendiéndose cuando ve de que letrero habla soltando casi enseguida una carcajada, el chico de ojos violetas levanta una ceja observando fijamente al mesero quien deja de reírse y con una amplia sonrisa coloca sobre la espalda de Duo una mano

- No no no joven, la Milonga no es comida, es música, baile ¿es usted extranjero? –completamente apenado y sonrojado Duo baja la mirada y asiente con la cabeza – No se apene caballero, suena a comida pero no lo es, es música y también un baile ¿conoce usted el tango? – pregunta curioso haciendo iluminar el rostro del chico que afirma alegre – Haga usted de cuenta – responde el mesero con aire de sabiduría – Y para que no se me apachurre pediré para usted algo de mate ¿le apetece? – propone el mesero pero contestándose el solo no cediendo a Duo la palabra - ¡Luis, ceba el mate para nuestro amigo! – grita el joven mesero dejando al trenzado con la cabeza echa un lío, no entendía que le estaba ofreciendo el chico que con amplia sonrisa se retira a la cocina

- Bueno, mientras sea comida no hay problema – comenta para sí mismo pero en voz alta siendo escuchado por alguien que se encontraba a 2 mesas y que desde su llegada al restaurante no paraba de mirarle

- Me temo que no lo es – se escucha una voz desde atrás de él haciéndolo voltear enseguida encontrándose con un par de profundos ojos negros que le observaban fijamente dejando a los violetas más abiertos de lo normal

- ¿Entonces que es? – pregunta desilusionado llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba

- Se trata de una hierba – responde al tiempo que se permite sentarse al lado del chico

- ¿Cómo la marihuana? Es eso legal? – pregunta tontamente haciendo reír al recién llegado, Duo enarca otra vez una ceja ¿acaso estaba diciendo otra vez tonterías?

- No, podríamos decir que se toma como si se tratase de un té – contesta al dejar de reír

- Ah, que interesante – exclama con indiferencia dejando de ver a ese sujeto

- ¿Es tú primera vez aquí? – inquiere con interés mirando intensamente el bello rostro del trenzado

- Soy de Norteamérica – contesta orgulloso

- ¿Y cómo te llamas? -

- Duo Maxwell – responde sin ganas comenzando a mirar hacia los alrededores evitando mirar los ojos negros que le observaban con insistencia

- ¿Te pongo nervioso? – el sujeto que le acosaba sonríe con picardía haciendo que el rostro de Duo se tiña de rojo

- Debo irme – sintiéndose inquieto el trenzado se pone de pie y sale del restaurante pasándole de lado al mesero que ya le traía su mate, el chico de ojos negros sonríe ampliamente

- Y yo soy Wufei Chang, mucho gusto - habla para sí mismo observando la figura del chico marcharse, el mesero mira a Wufei y después mira a Duo que estaba por dejar de divisarse y solo se encoge de hombros

Trowa y Heero regresan a Punta de Este después de haber entregado el anillo a Dorothy por parte de su jefe, ambos chicos van al Hotel donde se hospedaba Treize para informar el resultado siendo recibidos por él en el balcón que daba hacia el bello mar

- Perfecto, muy pronto la señorita Catalonia y yo formaremos una alianza muy poderosa, será una unión de Capitales bastante grande y ustedes me serán de gran ayuda – comenta emocionado al tiempo que agita armoniosamente su copa de vino tinto observando a ambos muchachos

- Señor, la señorita Catalonia le manda a usted un ramo de orquídeas, me tomé la libertad de dejarlo en su habitación – explica Trowa seriamente y su jefe sonríe complacido, el de ojos verdes mira a su compañero de reojo y después vuelve a mirar a Treize diciéndole algo con la mirada que él capta al instante

- Heero, ordena la cena para mí, ya sabes que me gusta – el chico misterioso acata la orden y entra nuevamente dejando a ambos hombres en el balcón, Trowa se acerca un poco más pero aún guardando distancia

- Algo pasa con Heero – el rostro de Treize se enseria completamente y deja su copa sobre una mesita cercana a él

- Habla – ordena con voz dura

- Hay alguien en su vida, alguien que le interesa bastante – declara con malicia y con la intención de molestar a su jefe que enseguida enciende su mirada volteando a ver al aludido quien llamaba por teléfono al Restaurante del Hotel

- ¿Quién es? Dónde está? – interroga con tono molesto apretando con fuerza los puños

- No sé su nombre pero estaba con él cuando le hablé por celular hace un día, seguramente no está lejos – responde con seriedad conteniendo una risa satisfactoria

- ¡Cuando sepas quien es mátalo! – ordena con enojo y frialdad acercándose otra vez a la copa para beber el último trago y después aventarla hacia la arena de mar

- Si señor – Trowa hace una reverencia a su jefe y se marcha entrando a la habitación pero sonriendo ampliamente, Heero lo observa con desconfianza mientras deja el teléfono sobre la mesa, ambos se miran por un tiempo hasta que el chico de ojos verdes se retira por fin; el chico misterioso voltea hacia el balcón y ve a su jefe entrar y dirigirse hacia él, Heero se queda en su lugar y Treize se acerca dejando muy poca distancia entre ambos cuerpos, los ojos cobalto se abren con sorpresa cuando siente la mano tibia de Treize tomarle con delicadeza el rostro y elevarlo ligeramente

- Heero ¿me eres fiel? – con voz suave y su mano acariciando la barbilla de su empleado, Treize se acerca y deposita en su oreja un beso, Heero se paraliza por completo mostrándose indiferente

- Sí – responde por obligación haciendo sonreír a su jefe quien se aparta de él para mirarle a los ojos

- Sabes que de ser lo contrario te mataría con mis propias manos ¿verdad? – la mirada de Treize era maniática pero Heero se mostraba muy tranquilo y solo lo observaba fijamente

- Sí – vuelve a responde con indiferencia y frialdad, su bienestar no le preocupaba mucho, en cambio la primordial era la seguridad del chico trenzado

- Sabes también que lo más preciado para mí es la lealtad ¿verdad? – cuestiona con voz suave mirando detenidamente los ojos cobalto, Heero no responde pero Treize se da por enterado, su mano lentamente es desplazada del rostro de su empleado para llevarla despacio hacia el pecho del mismo cuyo cuerpo se tensiona al sentir la atrevida mano acariciarle cariñosamente - ¿Sabes? jamás te he visto como a un hijo – las orbes cobalto se abren ampliamente al escuchar tal aseveración, desde que era pequeño había visto en su jefe la figura paterna que jamás había tenido pero en cambio él le veía de forma distinta, por primera vez en toda su vida comenzaba a sentir que el nerviosismo le recorría todo el cuerpo, más aún cuando aquella mano en su pecho se atrevía a recorrer cada centímetro pasando después hasta su espalda, los labios de Treize comienzan a vagar por el cuello de Heero dando pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a besarle atrás de la oreja, el cuerpo del chico misterioso se mantenía rígido, la situación apenas era asimilable pero no debía oponerse a los deseos de aquel hombre porque sabía que debía mostrarle la más grande lealtad posible, no por él, sino por el bien de Duo, ahora que sabía que el testarudo del trenzado estaba cerca no podía dar ningún paso en falso... - ¿No sientes nada? – Treize se separa un poco de Heero observándole a los ojos, él le devuelve la mirada, era fija, confusa, pero también con decisión; la mano morena del más chico sujeta con rudeza la camisa de su jefe a la altura del pecho y se acerca a él abriendo poco a poco su boca permitiendo la invasión de la lengua de Treize quien toma sin dudar los labios del chico misterioso sujetando con fuerza su cuerpo llevándoselo a la cama mientras se besan con pasión

**NA: **Hola y de paso gomen ne, no tenía planeado que hubiera algo íntimo entre Treize y Heero pero al final la idea me ha parecido perfecta jejeje ¿y saben por qué? bueno pues porque creo que con ésta situación se podrá responder a aquella pregunta del capítulo anterior ¿Amor o deseo? Digo, no cualquiera haría lo que hizo Heero para proteger a Duo si no sintiera algo por él ¿o no? jeje y bueno, por otra parte es la primera vez que pongo a Trowa de malo, perdóname mi amor, sabes que aún te amo ¿verdad? bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	7. Reencuentro

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Forfirith a quien aprecio mucho y agradezco todo el apoyo que me da, me alienta a seguir escribiendo, gracias Laura

Capítulo 7 

Reencuentro

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana y los ojos cobalto se abren al mismo tiempo que las cortinas de la habitación, su vista se dirige hacia allá encontrando a Treize vestido con solamente unos pantalones y mirando por la ventana, su jefe mostraba un aire de triunfo y felicidad pero para él la situación pintaba distinto ¿acaso eso era lo que llamaban perder la dignidad? Ahora tenía dueño, tal vez desde hace años lo tenía sin darse cuenta pero ahora que se había entregado a él para demostrarle su lealtad era que se daba cuenta. Aún así no era tiempo de lamentarse de nada, en lugar de ello debía de pensar en algo para alejar a Duo de Uruguay y mantenerlo a salvo de los dos hombres más despreciables que en su vida había conocido, no iba a permitir que ni Treize ni Trowa le hicieran daño a Duo

- Buenos días – dice Treize con voz cariñosa al voltear hacia Heero y ver que ha despertado

- Buenos días jefe – responde con gran seriedad poniéndose de pie encontrándose completamente desnudo pero sin tomarle importancia a ese hecho se acerca a Treize

- Deja eso... llámame solo Treize – dice con ternura acariciando su mejilla suavemente, sin sorprenderse de que su jefe le pidiera ese favor Heero solamente asiente, era obvio que después de lo sucedido la noche pasada su jefe lo iba a tratar de forma distinta, ahora era su amante

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muy temprano Duo ya se encontraba desayunando en el Restaurante del Hotel, sin complicarse mucho había pedido un simple desayuno Continental y mientras disfrutaba de sus alimentos alguien le observaba desde lejos, la noche anterior se habían conocido y aunque ese primer encuentro había dejando mucho que desear él se había logrado interesar mucho en ese muchacho tan bello, el más bello que jamás había visto, se jactaba de ser un gran conquistador y no pensaba recibir un NO por respuesta ninguna vez, así tuviera que utilizar métodos no muy amistosos. El pensamiento de Duo estaba ocupado con miles de ideas de cómo podía localizar al extraño de los ojos azules mientras tanto aquel hombre de nombre Wufei que había conocido apenas la noche anterior se acerca a su mesa y olvidando toda cordialidad toma uno de los asientos frente a Duo, él levanta la mirada al sentir que alguien ha llegado a invadir su privacidad llevándose una no muy agradable sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de aquel hombre

- Hola Duo – saluda alegremente agarrando el vaso con jugo de Duo y bebiendo de él sin haber pedido permiso

- Disculpe pero ¿quién lo invitó? – pregunta con enfado mirándolo de forma dura pero el otro echa a reír divertido

- Con carácter ¿eh? Lo siento – dice burlonamente bajando el vaso y lanzándole una mirada seductora y una sonrisa maliciosa

- Váyase – pide amablemente pero enojado volteándole la cara

- Aún no te he dicho mi nombre -

- Guárdeselo, no me interesa – responde con fastidio ¿qué se creía ese ridículo?

- Soy Wufei Chang, me encantaría que nos conociéramos – con la misma desfachatez mostrada al sentarse sin permiso, toma la mano de Duo sobre la mesa y la levanta para besarla tiernamente lanzándole después una mirada profunda, el trenzado se enoja pero también se sonroja arrebatándola bruscamente

- ¿Está estúpido o qué? déjeme en paz – enojado Duo se levanta de su asiento y avienta sobre la mesa el dinero para pagar su desayuno e intenta alejarse pero Wufei también se levanta y lo sujeta del brazo jalándolo hacia él atrapándolo por la cintura, Duo se sorprende y no es capaz de reaccionar rápido siendo robado de sus labios un beso, las personas del Restaurante miran la escena con sorpresa, el trenzado enseguida comienza a rechazarlo pero no es hasta que le da un fuerte pisotón que Wufei lo suelta y entonces Duo se va corriendo para huir

- Me la vas a pagar idiota, te di la oportunidad por las buenas – piensa mostrando una cara de enojo aguantándose las ganas de acariciarse el pie mientras las personas lo miran asustadas y murmurando

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero sale de la habitación de su jefe para dirigirse a la habitación de Trowa y decirle sobre la nueva misión que Treize les había encomendado, la habitación de su compañero estaba dos pisos abajo y el chico misterioso toma la decisión de bajar por las escaleras, estas se encontraban al fondo de cada uno de los pasillos y antes que Heero llegue hasta ellas siente como le agarran el brazo y voltea hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Trowa

- ¡Maldito! – molesto el de ojos verdes avienta a Heero contra una de las paredes y él coloca su mano derecha sobre la pared y con la otra sujetaba el brazo de su compañero, Heero se mostraba completamente tranquilo sin poner siquiera resistencia... - ¿Qué te crees tú que haces? Fuiste de él ¿cierto? – la furia era notable por parte de Trowa pero en cambio la indiferencia lo era para Heero

- Sí, lo fui – contesta impasible dedicándole una mirada fría a su compañero, molesto Trowa se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior apretando fuertemente el brazo de Heero pero él ni se inmuta

- No te lo perdonaré nunca – sentencia acercándose a Heero para robarle un beso pero él voltea su cara hacia un lado rechazándole por completo

- Tenemos misión – dice como si nada girando sus ojos hacia Trowa para mirarlo de reojo, él entiende y rápidamente lo suelta, conociendo a Treize sabía que era amante de las cosas hechas rápidamente y bien

- Zorra – Trowa da la espalda a su compañero y avanza hacia las escaleras, su enojo era muy grande, el hombre a quien amaba se había entregado a Treize y encima era notable su interés por otra persona, eso lo dejaba a él fuera de la jugada, eso lo había comprendido mientras pensaba durante la noche esperando a que Heero saliera de la habitación de su jefe y darse cuenta que si no salía de ahí aún en la madrugada era porque Heero se había quedado a dormir ahí. Pero para Heero la situación era otra, Trowa le importaba un comino al igual que lo que pensara de él, y de Treize solo sabía que debía de tener cuidado porque ese respeto de figura paterna que guardaba de él se había desquebrajado completamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molesto por lo sucedido en el Restaurante pero aún más por no tener pistas de Heero, el trenzado caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin detenerse en ninguna tienda, a su alrededor había muchos Hoteles pero muchos no parecían ser que fueran del gusto del chico misterioso, no había caso ir a ellos y buscarlo. Un taxi pasa a baja velocidad por la calle donde caminaba Duo y el chofer baja la ventanilla para poder hablarle

- Oye chico ¿lo llevo a algún lado? – pregunta en tono alto llamando la atención de Duo que voltea enseguida mirando a ese hombre detenidamente pensando en la pregunta

- Sí – en cuestión de segundos Duo lo decide y se acerca al auto abriendo la portezuela para entrar... – Llévame a la zona Hotelera ¿hay verdad? – pregunta al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, el chofer afirma con la cabeza y arranca el auto llevando a Duo a la zona Hotelera de la ciudad

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero y Trowa llegan a uno de los Hoteles más prestigiosos de la ciudad donde atenderían la encomienda de su jefe, conocían el número de habitación así que se dirigen directamente a ella siendo recibidos por un hombre de edad avanzada, pobladas cejas que le hacían parecer que no podía abrir los ojos, el hombre los hace pasar amablemente ofreciéndoles algo de beber, ninguno acepta y por petición del cliente de Treize toman asiento en la amplia sala que tenían las suites de ese Hotel

- Treize me dijo que vendrían – dice el hombre sonriendo contento ante las miradas serias de los dos muchachos... – Esperen aquí, traeré el dinero – el hombre se aleja de la sala para ir por el dinero a otra parte de la suite dejándolos solos y no mostrándose a la vista, Trowa mira a Heero de reojo y le hace una seña, Heero asiente y se pone de pie comenzando a explorar el resto de la suite que parecía un pequeño departamento dentro del Hotel, adentro de la misma había una puerta más que al parecer era donde aquel hombre había entrado, el chico misterioso se acerca a esa puerta y escucha una segunda voz volviendo a la salita segundos después, se sienta a un lado de Trowa

- Hay cámaras – le susurra sin acercarse mucho a él para no parecer sospechoso, con disimulo Trowa se mete una mano a la chamarra que traía puesta y saca de ella un espejo usándolo para rastrear discretamente con éste las cámaras de las que hablaba Heero encontrando tres en total, Trowa vuelve a meter el espejo en la chamarra y con un movimiento ágil saca rápidamente su pistola y diestramente lanza tres disparos destruyendo las tres cámaras, el arma tenía silenciador pero el caer de los restos de las cámaras hace ruido y la puerta se abre saliendo por ésta el hombre de edad avanzada y otro sujeto de edad no tan avanzada y robusto cuerpo portando una pistola, pero antes de dar un solo disparo Trowa le da dos balazos, uno en el estómago y el otro en el pecho directamente al corazón

- ¿Queriendo hacer usted trampa estimado Peigan? – pregunta sarcásticamente Trowa apuntándole con el arma, el hombre asustado levanta ambos brazos mostrando derrota

- Yo... yo – queriendo mostrarse confundido el hombre baja los brazos intentando ser rápido y sacar el arma que guardaba en la espalda sostenida por la cintura del pantalón pero Trowa no cae en la trampa y le da un disparo en la pierna izquierda haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo

- Dime quien a ti te manda y podría yo perdonarte la vida – dice secamente pero disfrutando de ver esa sangre, el hombre atemorizado comienza a sollozar

- No puedo – comienza a llorar angustiado, Trowa se molesta por su renuencia mientras Heero solo lo miraba fríamente permaneciendo de pie de forma disciplinada

- Inútil – enojado Trowa da un paso al frente para golpear a ese hombre pero antes de que lo haga Heero se adelanta sacando su arma y dándole a ese hombre un disparo certero entre las cejas matándolo al instante y volviendo a guardar su arma como si nada, estaba acostumbrado a matar gente a sangre fría sin inmutarse... - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – muy enojado Trowa también guarda su arma y mira a Heero duramente

- Ninguna clase de tortura lo iba hacer hablar – responde indiferente comenzando a rastrear la habitación, Trowa lo sigue

- ¿Cómo tú lo sabes? – pregunta incrédulo

- Lealtad, cuando existe no hay nada que te haga traicionar – contesta terminando de cerciorarse que no hay nada más que pudiera perjudicarlos

- Vayámonos de aquí – ambos salen rápidamente de la Suite cerrando la puerta alejándose de la escena del crimen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El taxi lo había dejado a puertas del primer Hotel de la zona pero Duo estaba indeciso, ese Hotel era muy grande y lujoso, dudaba que Heero pudiera estar hospedado ahí ya que si lo pensaba detenidamente el chico misterioso no parecía ser de muchos recursos monetarios aunque no perdía nada con entrar e intentarlo así que se decide y entra dirigiéndose a la recepción para preguntar por alguien de nombre Heero Yuy

Heero y Trowa dejan el área de habitaciones y siendo lo más discretos posibles se dirigen hacia la salida para ir con Treize e informarle que afectivamente como sospechaban Peigan trabajaba para alguien que quería arruinarlos, pero cuando bajan al lobby Heero fija su mirada en la recepción y para su sorpresa Duo estaba ahí hablando con la encargada mientras ambos miraban el monitor de la computadora, Trowa se da cuenta que Heero se ha detenido repentinamente y también se detiene acercándose a su compañero

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta inquieto, Heero voltea hacia él rápidamente y se pone un poco nervioso inventando una excusa

- Creo que había una cuarta cámara – contesta mirándolo a los ojos tratando de no mostrarse nervioso

- Espérame aquí – rápidamente Trowa se va a paso rápido pero sin correr y enseguida Heero se acerca a donde está Duo

- No joven, aquí no está hospedado – dice la muchacha con decepción pero más decepcionado estaba Duo que suspira profundo

- Bueno, gra... – antes de terminar su frase Duo siente que le jalan el brazo y voltea asustado pero cuando ve que se trata de Heero, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios... - ¡Heero! – dice alegremente volteando después hacia la muchacha... – Es él – comenta pero el chico misterioso sin perder tiempo lo jala para alejarlo de ahí y que no los viera Trowa, la chica de recepción confundida voltea hacia el monitor volviendo a buscar ese nombre porque parecía que ese muchacho si estaba hospedado ahí

Heero jalaba a Duo del brazo mientras caminaban por la calle alejándose del Hotel lo más rápido posible para que Trowa no los viera, Duo estaba algo confundido pero lo seguía en total silencio, el chico misterioso también estaba muy serio. A varias cuadras del Hotel donde habían llevado a cabo el trabajo, Heero se detiene en otro Hotel no tan lujoso y entran ahí, se acercan a recepción y Heero paga más del precio por una habitación, al no tratarse de Motel no se permitía la renta de un cuarto por menos de 24 horas pero con el dinero extra Heero la había convencido. Contento Duo seguía a Heero hasta la habitación, estaba acostumbrado a la mirada fría de Heero y no percibía su enojo, al llegar al cuarto asignado Heero cierra con el seguro y pone el pasador de cadena

- ¡Por fin te encontré! – exclama muy emocionado pero para su sorpresa en lugar de darle gusto a Heero éste le propina un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tumba al suelo, confundido Duo levanta la cara observando a Heero fijamente

- ¡Imbécil! – Duo se sobresalta por el insulto y frunce las cejas con tristeza... - ¿A qué veniste? – acercándose a él Heero sujeta a Duo de la camisa y de un solo jalón lo pone de pie, aturdido el trenzado se asusta

- Yo... quería verte – contesta tristemente, Heero aprieta más la tela de la camisa y con fuerza avienta a Duo contra la pared acercándose mucho a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir el calor del suyo

- Idiota – con brusquedad Heero suelta la camisa y se aprieta contra el cuerpo de Duo besándolo de forma salvaje sin que el trenzado se oponga, contrario a eso Duo le responde con el mismo salvajismo permitiéndose ser invadido por la cálida lengua de Heero que juega dentro de su boca mientras sus manos vagan por sus caderas aprisionando su cuerpo para reclamarlo suyo, porque el trenzado era completamente suyo y así se lo demostraba al aceptar que sus manos comenzaran a tocarlo duramente con dejo de agresión, Duo jadeaba en su boca, signo de que estaba de acuerdo, el aire les hace falta y se separan por algunos segundos para tomar aire y volverse a besar de forma apasionada, ésta vez Heero atrae el cuerpo de Duo hacia él mientras avanza hacia la cama y soltándolo lo avienta hacia ella, Duo cae acostado de lado, con mirada llena de deseo y respirando agitadamente se quita la camisa aventándola al suelo, rápidamente Heero se acerca a la cama al mismo tiempo que Duo se hinca estirando su mano hacia el chico misterioso para jalarlo de los cabellos atrayéndolo hacia él y fundirse en otro salvaje y apasionado beso mientras van cayendo sobre la cama

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ahora sí Heero Yuy, te atraparé – dice con jactancia una chica mientras camina por uno de los pasillos con Suites de un Hotel, al llegar a la habitación de su amigo un olor a pólvora la hace asustarse y rápidamente entra encontrando con horror el cadáver de su amigo junto con el de su guardaespaldas... - ¡No Peigan! – aterrada la chica corre hacia el cadáver del hombre y lo sostiene entre sus brazos manchándose de sangre la ropa y comenzando a llorar... – No, tú no Peigan – aquel hombre había sido como su padre durante mucho tiempo y saberlo muerto era algo sumamente horrible... – Esto es obra de ese maldito – afirma enojada abriendo los ojos ampliamente... – Pero yo acabaré contigo con mis propias manos o dejo de ser una Peacecraft ¡lo juro! – sentencia firmemente apretando el cadáver contra su cuerpo y volviendo a soltar el llanto, aquel crimen no quedaría impune y de eso se encargaría ella

Continuará...

**NA: **Sí, lo sé, nunca concluyo un lemon pero véanlo por el lado bueno, éste es un fic interactivo, el lector se encarga de imaginarse esas escenas jejeje ¿no les agrada la idea? Bueno, aún así espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima, cuídense


	8. Confesión

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

""""Este fic es dedicado a mi amiga Forfirith, gracias por soportar las locuras de mis historias y encima dejarme siempre reviews""""

**Capítulo 8**

**Confesión**

Aún con el sudor recorriéndole la espalda Duo permanecía sobre las caderas de Heero recorriendo con sus suaves manos el fornido pecho del chico misterioso, él le miraba a los ojos fijamente, no había esperado encontrarle nuevamente, era como si el destino se empeñara en ponerle a Duo enfrente, el trenzado era dulce y testarudo, nunca había conocido a alguien igual. Para Duo la situación era casi igual, solo que ha diferencia de Heero él no creía que el chico misterioso se ponía frente a él por azares del destino, él realmente era de la creencia que si había conocido a Heero y había sucedido todo aquello con él era por decisión propia y porque así lo deseaba, él era dueño de sus propias decisiones; para él Heero también era como ningún otro, frío y cálido a la vez, seguramente escondía tras ese rostro de frialdad un oscuro pasado que lo había convertido en aquello que ahora era

- ¿En que piensas? – pregunta Duo al ver la profundidad con que Heero lo observaba y a la vez deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos, el chico misterioso no responde por algunos segundos, realmente no estaba pensando nada, solo observaba el hermoso rostro de Duo

- Que eres un idiota – responde secamente, la respuesta no agrada al trenzado, se cruza de brazos mientras observa a Heero con una ceja levantada

- ¿A qué viene eso? – cuestiona un poco molesto

- Te dije que no me siguieras -

- Vaya vaya, me dices que no te siga pero en cuanto me ves me traes a un Motel ¿Qué pasa contigo? – molesto en serio Duo se levanta de las caderas de Heero e intenta salir de la cama pero él lo sujeta de la cintura y lo tumba nuevamente en la cama, ambos caen sobre sus costados, el trenzado dándole la espalda a Heero

- Corres peligro – el comentario sorprende a Duo y confundido intenta darse media vuelta pero el chico le sujeta con más fuerza la cintura

- Heero... – interrumpiéndolo, el chico misterioso levanta su cabeza y sujetando el mentón de Duo con una mano logra darle un beso, aún más confundido el trenzado vuelve a intentar voltearse pero Heero lo sujeta del cabello y con un movimiento rápido le coloca la cabeza sobre la cama, Duo emite un jadeo y cerrando un ojo mira a Heero con el otro

- Tu no sabes quien soy – los ojos de Duo se abren ampliamente y antes de poder quejarse Heero comienza a besarle la espalda, suelta su cintura mientras le acaricia el pecho, sometiéndose Duo permanece callado sintiendo los besos y caricias del chico misterioso – Si permaneces a mi lado... será peligroso -

- Pero... – nuevamente Heero calla a Duo, ésta vez tapándole la boca mientras sus labios recorren nuevamente la suave piel de su espalda, el trenzado no encuentra otra solución que morder la mano de Heero pero él sin inmutarse solo quita su mano y levantándose un poco sujeta las caderas de Duo... – Deja que eso... lo decida yo – al cabo de hacer su comentario siente la violenta invasión del chico misterioso olvidándose por completo del tema en discusión y entregándose nuevamente a Heero, no sabía porque pero cada vez que Heero le trataba de esa manera un deseo incontenible se apoderaba de él ¿acaso sus deseos masoquistas habían despertado en él al conocerlo?

- Te protegeré, de quien sea – las palabras de Heero retumbaban en la habitación mucho más fuerte que los gemidos de ambos, aún no comprendía en que situación estaba metido, pero mientras estuviera al lado de Heero nada más le importaba ¿acaso era que se había enamorado de él? Probablemente esa fuera la razón

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Indignado Trowa regresa al Hotel donde se hospedaba Treize, su jefe le esperaba en la habitación, deseoso por saber los resultados de la misión, el latino entra en la habitación de su jefe el cual se encontraba en la bañera, acostumbrado a encontrarlo en esa y otras situaciones Trowa no presta atención en pequeños detalles. Al verlo llegar Treize sonríe pero cuando se da cuenta que llega solo, se molesta

- ¿Dónde está Heero? – su mirada al igual que su voz era furiosa, Trowa se mostraba serio

- Lo perdí – responde directamente

- ¿Qué dices inepto? Cómo que lo perdiste? – aún más enojado Treize muestra rigidez, en cambio Trowa no se mostraba alterado, la ira la había perdido al conducir rápidamente hacia allá, aunque aún estuviera enojado

- Me engaño, sospecho que vio algo y no quiso que me diera cuenta – explica seriamente, su jefe se molesta aún más y se pone de pie, sale de la tina y estira su mano hacia su toalla para colocársela alrededor de la cintura, después mira a Trowa a los ojos

- Cuéntamelo todo – ordena mientras camina hacia fuera del baño, Trowa va tras él

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Su respiración poco a poco recupera el ritmo al mismo tiempo que observaba a Heero fijamente, el chico misterioso estaba acostado a su lado mirando atentamente el techo, después de haber terminado se había colocado en esa posición y no habían cruzado palabras, ahora Duo ya se encontraba preparado para continuar la discusión, su cabello aún se pegaba a la cara por el sudor pero ya no se encontraba tan agitado, Heero en cambio se veía tan tranquilo, el trenzado se sienta y continúa mirándolo

- ¿Me vas a contar? – pregunta con seriedad, Heero voltea su cabeza hacia él, afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y también se sienta observándolo a su vez

- Pertenezco a una Organización llamada OZ que se dedica al narcotráfico – la primera reacción de Duo al escuchar aquella confesión es reír pero al ver que Heero se mostraba muy serio comprende que la situación era tal cual la decía Heero, aquella noticia lo sorprende y a la vez altera, su mirada fija en el chico misterioso ahora era otra, Heero continuaba mirándolo con sus ojos fríos y atentos, Duo intenta alejarse de él pero es sujetado de la mano

- Yo... – sin poder hablar Duo intenta alejarse de Heero pero él le aprieta más la mano

- También soy un asesino – su segunda confesión pone a Duo más nervioso que con la primera y mostrando ojos llenos de miedo intenta salir corriendo de ahí pero ésta vez no solo Heero aprieta más su mano sino que lo sujeta de ambos hombros y lo acuesta en la cama colocándose por encima sin subirse en él, sus ojos azul cobalto se clavaban en los violetas pero Duo intentaba librarse del agarre sin éxito - ¡No lo hagas! - el tono de voz en Heero sonaba desesperado y dejando de hacer esfuerzo nuevamente Duo clava su mirada en el chico misterioso, para su sorpresa la mirada mostrada por Heero no era aquella fría, le mostraba una mirada llena de preocupación

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta confundido

- No lo hagas, no me mires así... como ellos – sin entender una sola palabra Duo continúa mirando a Heero fijamente

- ¿Ellos? Quiénes? –

- ¿Prometes escuchar todo hasta el final? – pregunta decidido, Duo lo duda unos momentos pero accede a escuchar a Heero, el chico misterioso le suelta los hombros y se levanta, vuelve a sentarse a su lado y Duo hace lo mismo pero intentando guardar un poco más de distancia entre él y Heero

- Te escucho -

- En primera, no soy Heero Yuy – aquella confesión confunde aún más a Duo pero permanece quieto y en silencio – Ese nombre me lo dio mi jefe Treize cuando entré a su organización, no recuerdo mi edad, solo sé que yo acababa de quedar huérfano, no recordaba mi nombre ni el rostro de mis padres – Duo baja un poco la mirada y se entristece al escuchar aquello pero Heero continúa su historia – Desde pequeño Treize me enseño a usar un arma, olvidé casi por completo mis sentimientos, solo sabía matar y nunca me toqué el corazón para aniquilar a nadie, así fueran mujeres o niños – nuevamente Duo se horroriza con la confesión pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo guarda silencio, Heero miraba hacia el frente mostrando sus ojos vacíos – Durante años seguí sus órdenes y junto a Trowa Barton cumplí todos los caprichos de Treize a quien consideraba como mi padre. Durante una misión a Bolivia donde fui solo conocí a un chico, no recuerdo de él más que sus ojos color miel, él me mostró una sonrisa amable y me trató como a un verdadero ser humano, con él experimenté por primera vez la atracción hacia otro cuerpo – el trenzado mira a Heero con el ceño fruncido al oír sus palabras ¿era posible que en momentos así sintiera celos?

- ¿Entrarás en detalles? No me interesa saber como perdiste tu virginidad – expresa molesto, Heero voltea a verlo un poco molesto, había pedido cero interrupciones, Duo capta y guarda silencio - Lo siento, continúa -

- No sé porque lo hice pero después de haberlo hecho mío decidí contarle acerca de mí, pero él no me miró nunca más con amabilidad, me miró como si fuera un monstruo y huyó de mí, jamás olvidaré sus ojos llenos de terror, corrí tras él pero gritaba que me alejara, cruzó imprudentemente la calle y un camión lo arrolló, cuando me acerqué a él aún vivía y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo que agradecía haber sido arrollado que haber estado cerca de mí unos segundos más – nuevamente Duo se entristece pero ésta vez no agacha la mirada, observaba el rostro sin expresión de Heero – Ese día comprendí que jamás podría llevar una relación ni una vida normal y que mi único objetivo era seguir a Treize ciegamente, me pidiera lo que me pidiera, por eso en mis viajes siempre seducía jóvenes apuestos y después de un rato en cualquier Motel les volaba la cabeza... tu eras uno de ellos – al decir sus últimas palabras los ojos de Heero se fijan en Duo que hace un gran esfuerzo por no temblar de miedo - ¿Recuerdas lo del avión? – el trenzado afirma moviendo la cabeza – Te drogué, no fue un sueño, al llegar a Perú pensaba matarte – de todas las confesiones de Heero aquella era la que había sorprendido más a Duo – Pero algo sucedió y no pude, cuando descubriste mi arma creí que sería el momento apropiado, pero al ver que recibiste mi beso y te entregaste nuevamente a mí sin importar lo que habías visto, algo dentro de mí se movió, no sabría explicarlo – lejos de asustarse Duo se sonroja y se acerca unos centímetros a Heero

- Yo... -

- Treize está enamorado de mí y hará cualquier cosa por retenerme a su lado, Trowa está interesado en mí y sabe de tu existencia, no dudará en matarte, por eso corres peligro cerca de mí, regresa a Estados Unidos – decidido a no decir más Heero se levanta de la cama e intenta dirigirse a su ropa pero siente los brazos de Duo sobre su cintura y la frente del trenzado sobre su espalda

- No temo de ti, temo estar lejos de ti, si regreso a casa sin ti será como regresar muerto, no me importa tu pasado, no me importan Treize y Trowa, solo me importas tú... por favor quédate a mi lado, vámonos lejos – Heero escucha sollozos por parte de Duo y le sujeta ambas manos y las separa, se gira hacia el trenzado y éste rápidamente le rodea el cuello con los brazos mirándolo a los ojos – Te confieso que sentí miedo al escucharte, que sentí coraje al saber lo del avión, pero también me di cuenta que solo por ti sería capaz de perdonar algo así, te amo – ahora el sorprendido era Heero, esperaba menos por parte del trenzado pero había recibido la mejor de las respuestas, por su parte no podía saber si se trataba de amor hacia Duo pero de lo que estaba seguro era que ahora más que nunca quería protegerlo de todo y de todos

- Gracias – sin decir más Heero aprisiona la cintura de Duo con sus fuertes brazos y se funden en un cálido beso, con sutileza el chico de ojos cobalto empuja a Duo hacia la cama, aquel día se sentía insaciable, solo por el trenzado se había sentido de esa forma tan desesperadamente, y él parecía seguirle el juego

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Maldición! Dónde está ese idiota de Heero? – conduciendo sin rumbo Trowa maldecía una y mil veces a su compañero y único amor, además se sentía humillado y estúpido por haber sido engañado, al llegar nuevamente a la Suite donde habían matado al tal Peigan se había topado con una chica que le resultaba altamente familiar, ella al verlo le había apuntado con su arma y él no había tenido más remedio que huir, por lo que había notado esa mujer era amiga del sujeto que habían asesinado, por culpa de Heero pudo haber sido capturado, y si su intuición no fallaba seguramente su compañero había visto a aquel chiquillo del que estaba interesado, ya que Heero nunca actuaba de esa manera y desde su viaje a Estados Unidos había notado un cambio en él que se debía a ese estorbo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero se levanta de la cama donde Duo yacía dormido, agotado completamente, Heero se viste y lo observa unos momentos, se veía aún más hermoso así, bañado en sudor y durmiendo plácidamente, el chico misterioso toma una hoja de papel de las que había sobre el mueble al lado de la cama con el logotipo del Hotel y escribe al trenzado una nota, la deja sobre el mismo mueble y guardando su arma donde no sea vista se marcha de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta mira ésta por unos momentos

- Adiós Duo – se da media vuelta y se marcha. Toma un taxi que lo lleva al Hotel donde se hospedaba y por órdenes de Treize sube a su habitación, su jefe le había ordenado que de ahora en adelante compartirían habitación. Heero entra y al fondo se encontraba Treize en la terraza mirando hacia el mar, se acerca pero aunque escucha sus pasos, Treize no voltea, Heero queda a sus espaldas a un metro de él – He regresado – dice seriamente

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta tranquilo sin voltear a verlo

- Me pareció que nos seguían y... – Treize sonríe sarcásticamente y dándose vuelta rápidamente, propina a Heero una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de su mano haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos y provocando que su labio sangre

- ¡Mentiroso! Donde estabas? – pregunta con furia, Heero lo mira fríamente y calla, Treize se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza apretando su espalda, Heero se queda quieto

- Quise librarme de Trowa y fui a caminar, es todo – queriendo creer en él Treize deja de abrazarlo y mirándolo amorosamente al rostro se acerca y lame de la sangre que salía de su labio, después se apodera de sus labios salvajemente

- Me has hecho enfurecer, deberás contentarme ¿lo harás? -

- Sí – pese a la repulsión Heero besa el cuello de Treize comenzando a bajar lentamente, su camisa era de botones y al paso de quitar cada botón depositaba un beso, al llegar al último Treize le coloca una mano sobre el cabello y sujetándolo le da un fuerte empujón hacia abajo, Heero cae de rodillas y mirando fijamente la hebilla del pantalón de Treize comienza a desabrocharlo, su jefe sonríe acariciando los cabellos de Heero

- Nunca olvides a quien perteneces – Treize sonríe perversamente mientras Heero cierra los ojos y comienza a satisfacer el deseo de su jefe, si debía hacer eso para proteger a Duo lo haría, no importa cuan humillante o repulsivo le resultara

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que hace Duo es buscar a Heero pero a la vista no se encontraba, asustado se levanta y lo busca por toda la habitación pero no había rastro de él, sintiendo las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos el trenzado se sienta al borde de la cama y mira sobre el mueble una nota, la toma entre sus manos y la lee

- "Ya no me busques, regresa cuanto antes a Estados Unidos y olvídate de mí, siempre te agradeceré el haberme abierto los ojos a otro tipo de vida, pero aunque quiera no podría, Treize me buscará incluso hasta el fin del mundo y tu eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que mueras, adiós Duo"... eres un idiota Heero – soltando las lágrimas Duo arruga con ambas manos aquella nota, el chico misterioso no estaba tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos y él no pensaba alejarse de él, así estuviera su vida en peligro

Continuará...

**NA: **¿Qué ondas? Hace tiempo que éste fic no veía una actualización, espero que les haya gustado aunque no sé, fue raro escribir éste capítulo ¿la razón? La verdad no la sé jejeje, lo que sí sé es que no tarda en terminar la historia, cualquier duda háganmela saber ¿si? A veces me pasó de distraída y omito aclarar algunas cosas, así que bueno, espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer


	9. En peligro

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

Este fic es dedicado a mi amiga Forfirith, gracias por soportar las locuras de mis historias y encima dejarme siempre reviews

Capítulo 9 

En peligro

A pesar de las advertencias del chico misterioso, Duo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Heero, se había enamorado de él y no le importaba si era un delincuente y asesino, estaba seguro que a su lado podía llevar una vida diferente y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. El tal Treize y el tal Trowa le tenían sin cuidado, admitía que no estaba muy tranquilo con todo ello pero su ideal le daba las fuerzas necesarias para saber que quería seguir adelante.

- Estoy decidido, no renunciaré a ti Heero, estas muy equivocado – se decía Duo mientras se colocaba la ropa encima, ya era un hecho que Heero estaba en esa ciudad así que lo único que debía hacer era buscarlo como hasta ahora, estaba conciente de que no era tarea fácil pero no iba a darse por vencido. Una sonrisa decidida se atraviesa por los labios del trenzado antes de tomar aire y salir de la habitación de Hotel

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minutos después que Treize lo hiciese suyo, Heero se levanta de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a su jefe, se coloca la ropa interior y entonces sale de la habitación, enseguida se dirige al teléfono cerca de la terraza y marca. Una voz femenina le contesta del otro lado

- Hola, soy Heero – dice el chico con su habitual voz seria

- ¡Hola¿Qué pasa chico? – pregunta un poco preocupada aunque le daba gusto la llamada

- Perdone que la llame señorita Catalonia pero necesito un favor -

- Claro, dime -

- El tonto de Duo ya me encontró – dice preocupado, la chica en cambio sonríe contenta – Le pedí que no me siguiera pero estoy casi seguro que lo hará -

- Ya veo ¿quieres que le de protección? – intuitiva como siempre, la chica adivina las intenciones de Heero

- Si, a cambió haré lo que me pida – asegura el chico misterioso pero Dorothy comienza a reír muy divertida

- Ni que lo necesite, además Duo me cayó muy bien -

- Muchas gracias -

- De nada guapo, estaré al pendiente, hasta luego -

- Hasta luego – Heero cuelga enseguida el teléfono y se voltea encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que Treize estaba atrás de él, Heero se sorprende pero se mantiene calmado, la mirada de su jefe era inquisidora

- ¿Quién era? – pregunta tranquilamente

- Hablaba con Trowa – dice con seguridad para no parecer obvio, Treize cree en sus palabras y ablanda esa mirada

- Vuelve a la cama – pide amablemente, sin chistar Heero acompaña a Treize a su habitación, su jefe sonreía ampliamente, tener a Heero tan dispuesto a él era tan agradable que no podía imaginarse más feliz. Por su parte Heero no podía imaginar una situación más desagradable, pero todo fuera por Duo y su seguridad

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haber dejado el Hotel donde había estado con Heero, Duo regresa a donde se hospedaba, iba a tomar un baño y después ir en busca del chico misterioso, y claro que también comería algo antes de hacerlo, no se podía trabajar bien en algo con el estómago vacío. Después de su ducha, se arregla y baja al Restaurante del Hotel, como siempre éste no tenía mucha clientela así que el mesero se acerca a él enseguida

- Buenas noches señor, le dejo el menú – dice amablemente y dejando la carta se retira, Duo la abre y comienza a ver los platillos, había muchas comidas que no conocía pero experimentar sería algo bueno. Mientras ve los platillos de entrada siente que alguien se acerca a su mesa, y levanta la cabeza llevándose una desagradable sorpresa, el tipo del día anterior estaba ahí, Wufei Chang, el más pedante que había conocido en su vida, sin ocultarlo deja ver una mueca de desagrado, en cambio el otro sonreía cínicamente

- Nos volvemos a encontrar hermoso – comenta con desfachatez, después toma asiento junto a Duo

- Váyase de aquí – dice molesto, Wufei sonríe aún más

- Vendrás conmigo – ordena tratando de parecer amable, eso solo enoja más a Duo que intenta levantarse e irse él pero antes de hacerlo siente que algo le toca la rodilla, baja la mirada para ver de que se trata llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve que es una pistola, enseguida levanta la mirada y ve a Wufei - ¿Te opones? – pregunta con burla, Duo mueve la cabeza para decir que no – Entonces sígueme – ordena nuevamente, guarda el arma y se levanta de la mesa extendiendo su mano hacia Duo, él la agarra y también se levanta, cuando comienzan a caminar el mesero se les acerca

- ¿Se retiran sin probar nuestra especialidad de hoy? – pregunta amablemente pero Wufei lo mira severo y entonces él se intimida quedándose mudo. Ambos continúan su andar, Duo estaba asustado porque no sabía a donde lo llevaba

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sin intenciones de fallar esa vez, Heero se asegura que Treize esta profundamente dormido, ésta vez si lo estaba y entonces se viste completamente, toma su arma y sale de la Suit, al hacerlo se encuentra con Trowa que estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente, el chico estaba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada

- ¿Hasta cuando tu piensas seguir haciendo esto? – pregunta con fastidio sin levantar la mirada y sin moverse, Heero lo ignora pues estaba harto de su presencia y comienza a caminar como si nada, Trowa se molesta que lo ignora y va tras él - ¿Por siempre? – pregunta nuevamente con fastidio colocándose a un lado de su compañero, Heero permanece serio mirando al frente como si estuviera solo - ¡Contéstame Heero! – ordena molesto pero Heero sigue sin responder, enojado aún más, se coloca frente a su compañero para cortarle el paso pero cuando lo hace al mismo tiempo Heero saca su arma y la apunta a la cabeza de Trowa

- Te volaré los sesos si no dejas de seguirme – sentencia fríamente, Trowa sonríe resignado y levanta sus brazos, conocía a Heero y sabía que le dispararía sin dudar, después se hace a un lado, Heero guarda su arma y continúa caminando

- Dejaré de seguirte pero cuando lo encuentre a él, lo aniquilaré, me haré cargo de Treize y serás mío... solo mío – dice con ojos vacíos y sonriendo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – cuestiona Duo bastante preocupado, Wufei lo tenía agarrado de la mano y lo jalaba, habían salido del Hotel y caminaban por las calles

- Te encantará el lugar – un taxi pasa cerca de donde se encontraban y Wufei lo llama, nervioso Duo se sube, Wufei le pide al taxista que los lleve a las afueras de la ciudad, después voltea hacia su presa y le sonríe maniáticamente, Duo siente un terrible escalofrío, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, Heero quería protegerlo de dos sujetos con los que trabajaba y él estaba en peligro por otro asunto.

Wufei pide al chofer que se detenga frente a una cabaña. Cuando abre ésta le da un empujón a Duo para que entre y después entra él cerrando con llave

- ¿Qué vas hacerme? – pregunta asustado y tratando de verse duro, Wufei sonríe ampliamente y comienza a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, aterrado Duo da pasos hacia atrás hasta que choca con la pared, Wufei llega hasta él y sujetándolo de los hombros le besa la oreja, Duo cierra con fuerza sus ojos e intenta clavar sus uñas en la madera

- Tranquilo, te va a gustar – dice con cinismo antes de tomar sus labios por la fuerza y a pesar de los intentos del trenzado por rechazarlo, Wufei logra introducir su lengua en la boca del chico y apretándose con fuerza contra sus labios le roba un beso salvaje, por las mejillas de Duo comienzan a resbalarse las lágrimas y cuando se imagina lo peor, Wufei lo suelta sin más y se aleja de él acomodándose los botones de la camisa, confundido el trenzado mira fijamente la espalda de su agresor – Tú la cama – girándose hacia él le sonríe burlescamente, después avanza hacia donde está la puerta y se sienta en el suelo a un lado de ella

- No entiendo – dice Duo con la mirada desorbitada

- Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees? – Wufei cierra sus ojos para intentar dormir mientras vigilaba (tenía buenos reflejos), en cambio Duo estaba muy confundido, aún así con desconfianza se sienta en la cama sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Wufei, seguro que en cualquier descuido ese sujeto se montaba a la cama y lo violaba

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nuevamente Heero llama a Dorothy, ahora desde su celular

- Soy Heero de nuevo – dice secamente

- Hola guapo, no te preocupes, tenemos a Duo – informa contenta la chica, Heero siente un peso menos de encima y suspira

- ¿Tan pronto? – pregunta un poco confundido, en menos de una hora desde su última llamada, la chica ya tenía a Duo en sus manos

- Verás, contacté con uno de mis hombres que está por allá, le dije de las características de Duo, echo a reír como tonto y me dijo que casualmente sabía de quien se trataba, fue por él y me dijo que lo llevaría a una pequeña cabaña que tenemos, así que como ves, él está bien – explica feliz, así como Treize tenía buenos hombres, ella también tenía los suyos

- Gracias, de verdad -

- Déjalo chico, ya te dije que Duo es de mi total agrado, y si quieres verlo está bien, considera también tuya la cabaña – riendo contenta, Dorothy se abanica como siempre, le hacía feliz estar en Pro del amor. Después da a Heero la dirección de la cabaña para que pueda ver a Duo cuando quisiera

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo seguía mirando atento a su secuestrador, parecía que estaba profundamente dormido y entonces ve su oportunidad para escaparse, había visto que las llaves las guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con cuidado se levanta de la cama y a hurtadillas se acerca

- Es ahora o nunca – piensa mientras se agacha lentamente para sacarle las llaves del pantalón, pero entonces Wufei abre un ojo y rápidamente saca su arma del saco y apunta a Duo en la frente, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia

- ¿Quieres morir hoy? – pregunta serio, Duo se sonroja bastante y se pone rígido enseguida

- Quería ver la hora – dice nervioso señalando el reloj en la muñeca izquierda de su secuestrador, Wufei sonríe y también señala el reloj de Duo, el trenzado lo mira y rápidamente pone la mano en su espalda – Ah... si ¿verdad? Que tonto soy – ríe infantilmente y después regresa a la cama, sentándose nuevamente

- Duerme, no voy a violarte – informa convincentemente, Duo siente que puede confiar en él y se acuesta, cierra sus ojos e intenta dormir – Que lástima, resultaste alguien importante, de no haberlo sabido te habría secuestrado de verdad para violarte, desde que te vi me gustaste – piensa mientras lo observa fijamente, sonríe resignado encogiéndose de hombros y después vuelve a cerrar los ojos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por la mañana cuando Treize despierta se molesta al ver que Heero no está a su lado en la cama, muy enojado se levanta y se viste para salir a prisa de la recámara, al ver que Heero está en la pequeña sala de Estar leyendo el periódico se tranquiliza acercándose enseguida

- Hola – saluda contento, apenas Heero voltea, Treize le sujeta el rostro con delicadeza regalándole un beso en la mejilla – Últimamente me has hecho enojar – comenta triste

- Lo siento – dice secamente, a su jefe no le agrada mucho su forma de dirigirse a él

- ¿Qué soy para ti? Lo soy todo en éste mundo? Me quieres ¿verdad? – mirándolo duramente y hablándole de forma antipática, pero Heero se mantenía frío, no sabía como responder, en palabras odiaba mentir, podía llevar por años una farsa como acostarse con Treize sin chistar y fingir que lo disfrutaba, pero decirle que lo quería como él deseaba ser querido sería una gran blasfemia, aún guardaba un poco de ese cariño fraternal, pero lo que él pedía era imposible - ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida? Lo hay? – pregunta molesto arrebatándole a Heero el periódico - ¡Contesta! -

- No señor... para mí solo existe usted – concluye a duras penas recriminándose fuertemente en su mente, Treize sonríe complacido sujetándole a su vez ambas mejillas entre sus manos

- Me haces tan feliz... ver que aquel pequeño que crié se convirtió en todo un hombre a mi merced, es lo más sagrado que ha pasado en mi vida – con tal de que aquella farsa lo fuera aún más, Heero sonríe a su jefe lo cual le produce una enorme alegría – Teniendo tu amor y el dominio absoluto en el MERCOSUR (1) no creo necesitar nada más, soy tan feliz – confiesa entre besos que reparte por el rostro de Heero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El teléfono celular de Wufei sonando con una escandalosa melodía despierta a Duo en un santiamén, asustado da un salto fuera de la cama

- ¿Qué... qué sucede? – pregunta asustado pero al mirar a su alrededor cae en cuenta de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, con su mirada busca a su secuestrador encontrándolo al otro extremo de la cabaña donde se encontraba una pequeña cocina, el olor lo hace ir hasta allá encontrándose con Wufei que comía tranquilamente lo que parecía ser comida China

- Dormilón – dice Wufei sin mirar a Duo, enseguida él entrecierra los ojos mirándolo rígidamente y poniéndose a la defensiva

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? Como ves no llevo mucho dinero encima, anoche no me violaste y ahora pareces como si nada ¿piensas matarme o algo así? Qué pretendes? – estaba notoriamente muy molesto y Wufei parecía ignorarlo, comiendo con tranquilidad

- ¿No te gusta el Chop Suey? Se enfriará y no tenemos ni gas en la estufa ni leños en la chimenea – su respuesta por demás tonta le desagrada a Duo pero antes de pelear escucha el movimiento de sus intestinos

- No se que pretendes pero tengo hambre, por tu culpa anoche no cené – dice mientras se sienta del otro extremo de la pequeña mesa – Buen provecho – contento comienza, lejos de que estaba en una situación extraña, disfrutaba mucho de comer – Te llamaron ¿no? Era el líder de la banda? – pregunta con confianza como si de viejos amigos se tratase, Wufei lo mira unos segundos como si tratara de decirle que es un igualado

- En cierto modo, era mi jefa – responde seriamente

- Ya veo ¿y que hay de mí? Te ordenó que me mataras o primero quiere engordarme? – su sarcasmo hace reír a Wufei unos instantes, ese chico era divertido

- Nada parecido a eso, créeme... más bien quería saber como amaneciste y me pidió que te diera sus saludos – explica desenfadado tras haber comido lo último de su sopa y dejando los palillos sobre la mesa

- ¿Me conoce? Quién es? – pregunta avivado

- La señorita Dorothy – la respuesta por parte de Wufei dibuja en Duo una amplia sonrisa y dejando los palillos dentro del tazón de sopa se pone de pie

- ¿De verdad? -

- Sí, sus planes no los sé así que no pienso hablar más? – cerrando así el tema, se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la ventana cerca de la puerta

- Pero debe haber un motivo para que me trajera aquí -

- Dijo que debía protegerte – la aseveración del chico confunde aún más a Duo

- Pero entonces tú... no entiendo, cuando nos vimos por primera vez... -

- Ese es otro punto, si la señorita Dorothy no me hubiera pedido éste favor, ten por seguro que anoche hubiera terminado lo que comencé – por completo el rostro de Duo se tiñe de un profundo rojo y enojado se olvida de su desayuno acercándose a Wufei

- ¡Ni hablar! No lo hubiera permitido – Wufei sonríe con burla por las palabras del chico y se ahorra sus comentarios, los cuales seguramente hubieran sido "No habrías podido"... – Pero en fin, agradezco la ayuda de Dorothy pero además que no entiendo nada, yo no puedo estar aquí, busco a alguien y debo encontrarlo – explica desesperado olvidando el tema inicial, pero ante ello, Wufei solo se queda callado, sabía de que hablaba Duo porque su jefa se lo había enterado, de hecho no faltaba mucho para que ese alguien que el trenzado buscaba, apareciera en esa cabaña, Dorothy le había dicho que ese sería el sitio de los dos, Treize desconocía de él y no iba haber problema con ello

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por la forma en que Trowa miraba a Heero, Treize intuía que el primero sentía algo por el segundo, eso lo había sabido desde un tiempo atrás, Trowa era uno de sus mejores hombres y por lo pronto le convenía tenerlo de su lado, por eso no lo mataba, en el negocio de las drogas era uno de sus mano derecha y aunque era su rival de amor, ambos estaban en cofradía por aquello del chico que tenía a Heero como viajando en otro planeta, Treize no había hablado de ello directamente con su nuevo amante pero era de su conocimiento. Como Treize intentaba que Heero y Trowa no tuvieran mucho acercamiento, manda al primero a una misión y al segundo a otra, el chico misterioso no contaba con auto como su compañero, así lo había decidido Treize, por lo que tiene que moverse en taxi. Heero debía encontrarse con uno de los Asociados con su jefe que venía desde Argentina después de un viaje de negocios, después de eso iría a la cabaña referida por Dorothy para ver a Duo. Y que mejor si el pesado de Trowa no iba tras él como siempre, le parecía el plan perfecto, sin embargo no contaba con que alguien le seguía, sus pensamientos estaban en sí el trenzado realmente se encontraba con bien y no iba a creer en ello hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos.

Antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la cabaña y después de haber atendido el negocio de Treize, el chico misterioso hace una pequeña escala para comprar algo de beber, la tienda de autoservicio tenía mucha clientela así que mientras espera a que ésta se despeje un poco, se dirige a donde se encuentran las revistas y agarra una para hojearla. Segundos después siente que alguien se posiciona a su lado y le mira de reojo, al parecer se trataba de una chica pero estaba de incógnito, vestía con un atuendo negro, pantalón al talle y blusa sin mangas también al talle, mantenía su cabeza agachada y a pesar de la gorra conque tapaba su cabeza, se dejaba ver su cabello castaño claro caer sobre su espalda. La chica permanece en silencio por unos momentos, también sostenía una revista entre sus manos

- Cuanto tiempo – comenta con voz indiferente, Heero reconoce enseguida esa voz y deja de mirarla fingiendo que presta atención a la revista – Ya no solo tengo una razón para aniquilarte, ahora son dos – ésta vez su comentario estaba cargado con furia, las manos sobre la revista le temblaban un poco – Te he estado siguiendo y no descansaré hasta acabar contigo, solo hasta entonces podré estar en paz – al concluir deja la revista en su lugar y avanza sin girar su cabeza una sola vez, Heero observa aquella espalda marcharse de ahí, sus ojos fríos estaban puestos en aquella chica

- Relena Peacecraft – murmura un poco inquieto, no es que le preocupara mucho pero suficiente tenía con Treize y Trowa como para que ella regresara como el fantasma que era, un fantasma con sed de venganza, en determinado momento, también Duo podía correr peligro con ella

Continuará...

Hola y adiós, gracias por leer el fic, tengo que agradecer que lo hagan, de verdad, también el hecho de que me dejan comentarios, eso es bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo y pásenla muy bien, bye

(1) MERCOSUR: Argentina, Brasil, Paraguay y Uruguay


	10. Cautivo

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

Este fic es dedicado a mi amiga Forfirith, gracias por soportar las locuras de mis historias y encima dejarme siempre reviews

Capítulo 10 

Cautivo

_- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – preguntó con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, despeinándolos aún más, su mirada era penetrante y a la vez amable. Estaba frente al pequeño apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas mientras él estaba de pie_

_- No lo sé... no recuerdo – respondió aturdido, hablando por inercia, con la mente en blanco, sin ninguna emoción_

_- Ya veo ¿vienes conmigo? Te gustaría? – esperó por unos momentos por una respuesta verbal que nunca llegó, a cambio de eso, el pequeño movió su mano para sujetar la suya, apretándola con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo pero sin querer demostrarlo, sus ojos estaban vacíos, no le decían nada. La respuesta lo hizo sonreír, también se aferró a la pequeña mano y se puso de pie, llevándose al niño con él, lo cuidaría como se cuida a un hijo y lo educaría como se enseña a un joven aprendiz a quien se quiere dejar en herencia un ideal de vida_

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la suave brisa del mar, se había quedado dormido en el balcón de la Suite de su jefe, sobre un camastro. Confundido miró su reloj de pulsera sorprendiéndose de la hora actual, pasaban de las 3 de la tarde y se había dispuesto ver a Duo antes del mediodía, pero su encuentro con Relena lo había intrigado, así que había regresado al Hotel por precaución, ya que aquella mujer era capaz de seguirlo hasta la cabaña de Dorothy, pero aún así no se había propuesto dormir

- Debo ver a Duo – con esfuerzo debido al cansancio, se pone de pie acomodándose las ropas, vuelve a mirar su reloj antes de comenzar a caminar, antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada a la habitación, encuentra un recado sobre una de las mesas, éste pertenecía a Treize, sin ánimo lo toma con una mano para leerlo – "Dormías tan tranquilamente que no te quise despertar, salí rumbo a Montevideo y regreso mañana, me he llevado a Trowa" – más perfecto no podía ser, por lo que emite una leve sonrisa, ahora ya tenía más ánimo de dirigirse a la cabaña para ver a Duo, agarra su celular y sale de la habitación

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Si quería encontrarle significado a la palabra aburrido, lo encontraría en la situación que vivía, llevaba horas encerrado en la cabaña, él solo, su raptor se encontraba afuera, en sus propias palabras, no soportaba oír a Duo por tanto tiempo, por eso vigilaba desde afuera, puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, adentro no había televisión, radio o cualquier otro aparato electrónico con el cual divertirse, ni siquiera tenía cartas u otro entretenimiento, estaba solo ahí, sobre la cama, pensando, a veces se sentaba, otras se acostaba o poniéndose de pie daba vueltas, esperando por salir de ahí, su reloj parecía como si no avanzara, cada segundo era eterno ahí dentro.

De pronto unos murmullos afuera de la cabaña lo ponen en alerta, alguien estaba cerca y se sentía nervioso ¿acaso pasaba algo malo? Por breves momentos los murmullos cesaron dando paso a un silencio perturbador, se sentía como dentro de una película de terror, y después de estar en suspenso por casi tres minutos, la puerta de la cabaña comienza a abrirse poco a poco, Duo estaba casi aterrado, camina hacia la puerta quedándose atrás de ella, levanta ambos brazos y entrelaza sus manos como si empuñara algún madero, cuando Wufei y la otra persona entraran les asestaría un golpe y huiría

- No puedo fallar – piensa mientras sonríe, la puerta termina de abrirse y cuando se dispone a dar el golpe se detiene al ver con sorpresa que no se trata de Wufei junto a otro desconocido, sino que era Heero el recién llegado, enseguida el chico misterioso voltea hacia Duo, quien se sonroja y emite una risita tonta

- Hola Heero – saluda ocultando rápidamente sus brazos tras su espalda

- Idiota – sin importar nada más, se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza robándole un beso, y él no se puede resistir; en ese momento entra Wufei y los ve, no se sorprende de lo que ha mirado pues ya lo imaginaba, solo sonríe y sale de la cabaña cerrando la puerta. Debido al ruido ambos se separan, Heero voltea hacia atrás unos momentos y después otra vez a Duo - ¿Te trató bien? No se ve alguien amable – por alguna razón no confiaba en Wufei y tenía toda la razón para no hacerlo, Duo sonríe por la pregunta y la afirmación de Heero

- Tu tampoco tienes cara de amable, y me tratas muy bien – responde con picardía enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de Heero

- Sí – dice secamente, tomando nuevamente posesión de los labios de Duo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se dirigían a Montevideo en el auto de Trowa, su jefe no acostumbraba a manejar. Iban a ver a Dorothy quien había llamado a su prometido para una reunión de negocios, plan hecho por la rubia para dar a Heero un poco de tiempo para pasar con Duo. Tenían algunas horas de camino, estaban en silencio, mirando al frente, el de ojos verdes mirando atentamente el camino pero pensando en como descubrir el paradero de aquella persona por la que Heero se había interesado; Treize por su parte, pensando en la buena suerte que ahora le acompañaba, Heero era suyo y pronto tendría junto a Dorothy, el monopolio de la droga en varios países de América, pronto comenzaría a ampliar sus horizontes a algunos países de Europa

- Detente aquí – pide Treize a su empleado quien obedece, había pasado por una tienda de autoservicio, Trowa baja primero del auto y abre la portezuela del lado de su jefe – Vuelvo enseguida – solo atina a asentir con la cabeza y enseguida su jefe se marcha

- Sonreía ¿eh? Hágalo mientras pueda, primero haré que me ayude a desaparecer a esa maldita sombra que Heero venera, después me desharé de usted y él será mío – sonríe solo de pensar que pronto tendría al moreno en sus brazos, arrodillado ante él..

Dentro de la tienda de autoservicio Treize conversaba con alguien que no era la persona frente a la caja registradora, se trataba de un hombre que había salido a su encuentro cuando Treize había entrado

- Usted no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de ese chico – dice convencido, con los ojos brillosos solo de imaginar todo el dinero que recibiría por su trabajo

- Cuento contigo, no me falles – contento estrecha la mano de aquel hombre y sale de la tienda dirigiéndose al auto, Trowa abre la portezuela nuevamente y cuando sube su jefe la cierra, enseguida sube al lado del chofer y se marchan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Desde que Heero había llegado, no dejaba de oír apasionados gemidos retumbando por las frías paredes de aquella cabaña, él estaba cerca de la puerta principal, oyéndolos, sobre todo a Duo, ardiente, efusivo, travieso; nada comparado con Heero, violento, salvaje, dominante. Jamás había sentido ímpetu igual con solo oír aquellas expresiones, podía darse cuenta claramente de que aquellos dos vivían una pasión oculta. Su curiosidad lo lleva a asomarse por una de las ventanas, la más cercana a la cama donde se encontraban los dos. Ambos cuerpos fundidos en uno, entregándose a esa pasión de la cual comenzaba a sentir envidia. Las sábanas ligeramente enlazadas a sus cuerpos ocultaban centímetros de piel, casi nada a la imaginación, Duo apretaba sus puños, embriagado de éxtasis, sus piernas se aferraban con fuerza a las caderas de Heero y en medio de aquellos gemidos sus labios se encontraban. Wufei miraba atento, estudiando aquellos gestos y sonríe lascivo, sin dejar de mirar, pero los ojos azules lo descubren y le dirigen una mirada furtiva, penetrante, sátira e indiferente que dura sobre él escasos momentos y que no interrumpen su trabajo. A Wufei no le importa haber sido descubierto y encogiéndose de hombros se retira de la ventana para volver a su puesto cerca de la puerta

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Tienes que darme más tiempo! – grita histérica, caminando a lo largo y ancho de su habitación de Hotel, su aspecto no era muy bonito precisamente, llevaba horas al teléfono, explicando los motivos de su atraso

- Lo siento Relena, el convenio expedirá, ten en cuenta que no tenemos acuerdo de extradición con Uruguay – explica seriamente, tratando de hacer entender a la muchacha, pero ella estaba necia en conseguir una prórroga

- Entonces será por mi cuenta, lo mataré – sentencia molesta, y sin dar tiempo a reclamaciones, avienta el teléfono por la ventana... – Él no se saldrá con la suya, no cuando me arrebató a quienes más quería – solo de recordar sus dos grandes pérdidas, el deseo de llorar llegaba a ella, pero no era la misma de antes, no se podía dar el lujo de llorar tanto, mejor concentraría su enojo para eliminar a ese hombre

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tras repetir su acto pasional más de una vez, ahora se encontraban solamente acostados, el chico misterioso a lo largo de la cama y Duo de forma transversal, apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de Heero y con sus piernas flexionadas

- ¿Sabes? No tenía idea de que me extrañaras tanto – comenta de forma traviesa y mirándolo a los ojos, Heero se queda callado unos momentos sin dar respuesta, mentiría si dijera que no lo había extrañado, pero el motivo de su insaciable pasión era debido a la presión que sentía cada vez que estaba con Treize en la intimidad, le resultaba tan indeseable y repugnante, que no podía evitar desear el cuerpo de Duo cada vez más, pero dudaba en confesárselo... – Eh Heero ¿me oíste? – dice caprichosamente cruzando los brazos, el chico misterioso reacciona y lo mira

- Sí – responde secamente

- No parece – comenta un poco molesto

- Duo... debemos hablar – el tono serio de Heero le resulta incluso exagerado para alguien como él, por lo que se preocupa, estaba de acuerdo en que con él todo podía esperar, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería contarle

- ¿Y ahora? Me vas a salir con que eres casado ¿o algo así? Tienes hijos? – pregunta indignado, levantando la cabeza del estómago de Heero y mirándolo quejadamente

- No idiota – responde enojado, cada vez que quería hablar seriamente, Duo decía tonterías, le molestaba, aunque debía admitir que esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban del trenzado, ya que el carecía de ello

- Hay algo que no te dije de Treize -

- ¿Tu jefe? – Heero mueve la cabeza para afirmar - ¿Qué hay de ese? – cuestiona refiriéndose a Treize despectivamente

- Me he estado acostando con él – responde sin titubear y con su característica frialdad, en tanto Duo se pone de mil colores y expande sus pupilas, enseguida se sienta en la cama y le dirige una mirada de muerte

- ¿Y lo dices así? Cómo si nada? – pregunta irritado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, más cuando Heero le había dicho que era alguien de cuidado y que quería hacerle daño

- No es como lo piensas – se defiende serenamente

- ¿No? Entonces como es, dímelo -

- Se dio cuenta – responde sin afán

- ¿De? -

- Que existe alguien en mi vida – la respuesta de Heero hace sonrojar a Duo, pero aún así no se le baja el enojo... – Si sabe de ti concretamente, te volará la cabeza, sin dudar, te aseguró que hasta lo haría él mismo - explica

- ¿Entonces lo haces por mí? – sintiéndose conmovido y ante la afirmación de Heero al mover la cabeza, Duo sonríe y se acerca nuevamente a él, acaricia de forma tierna su pecho y se agacha para darle un beso, cuando se separa lo mira a los ojos... – Pero, debe ser horrible hacerlo contra tu voluntad – asevera tristemente, Heero no responde... – Oye Heero ¿y que papel juegas tú? – en ese momento tan incómodo, a Duo no se le había ocurrido peor pregunta y hasta el chico misterioso se sonroja

- No preguntes idioteces – responde molesto

- Si no me dices revisaré yo – el rostro rojo de Heero se pone aún más y mira de forma fulminante al trenzado que se disponía a quitarle la sábana de encima.. – Esta bien, no me digas – sonriendo se acerca otra vez a Heero para besarlo

- Aún hay más – sin sorprenderse ésta vez, Duo solo suspira y mira hacia arriba unos momentos

- Soy todo oídos – dice en tono sarcástico

- Hay alguien que quiere matarme – incrédulo, el trenzado enarca una ceja mientras lo mira

- ¿También a ti? No era yo a quien querían matar? Y no eras tu al que querían violar? Ahora va a resultar que ahora seré yo a quien quieran violar y a ti a quien quieran matar? – expresa molesto pero a la vez burlándose, ahora Heero lo miraba a él con una ceja enarcada

- Estoy hablando en serio -

- Yo también ¿a qué estamos jugando? -

- No es un juego, estas en peligro, y ahora también lo estoy yo – explica, Duo se enseria un poco y se acerca a Heero para abrazarlo de la cintura

- ¿Quién va a querer matar a alguien tan guapo como tú? – pregunta tontamente, Heero suspira un poco ¿acaso Duo no se tomaba nada en serio?

- Su nombre es Relena Peacecraft, es agente de la INTERPOL en Inglaterra – contesta determinante, aunque se trataba de una chica, Relena era buena en lo que hacía, la conocía y sabía que no solía fallar tan fácilmente. A Duo le parece extraña la confesión

- ¿INTERPOL? No entiendo, ustedes se dedican al tráfico de drogas en América ¿qué interés tiene la INTERPOL de Inglaterra? – cuestiona confundido

- Ella me busca por motivos personales, la INTERPOL no es más que su máscara, aunque sus superiores están tras mi cabeza -

- Ay... todo eso me suena a telenovela chafa – Heero sonríe levemente por el comentario del chico, mientras éste se levanta de su pecho y lo mira

- Ella me busca porque hace tiempo asesiné a su hermano – confiesa sin dudar, Duo sabía que Heero era asesino por lo que no le sorprende

- ¿Quiere vengarse? -

- Sí, lo típico, la infinita cadena de odio – responde indiferente

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Zechs Marquise era un ex militar condecorado a pesar de su corta edad, conoció a Treize en uno de sus viajes por Francia, se hicieron amigos, acordaron iniciar con el negocio sucio del tráfico de drogas, pero él lo traicionó uniéndose a la INTERPOL, Treize perdió mucho en esa inversión inicial y me ordenó matar a aquel hombre, nunca lo conocí, no me agravió en nada, sin embargo era mi trabajo y lo hice, pero ella estuvo ahí, me vio matarlo y juró frente a mí que se vengaría – explica sin pausas y sin abandonar su semblante, como si contara la historia de una película sin importancia

- ¿Por qué no la mataste? – cuestiona sorprendido

- No me ordenaron hacerlo – responde indiferente

- ¿Te encontró? -

- Precisamente hoy -

- ¿Qué harás? La matarás? -

- Solo si te agravia a ti, si ella me matara no tendría importancia, alguien más me vengaría para continuar con la cadena y tu estarías a salvo -

- ¡No digas tonterías! – se expresa de forma molesta - ¡Claro que tendría importancia! Yo te vengaría – dice con determinación y para su sorpresa Heero ríe un poco

- Tonto -

- ¡Oye! Todavía que te defiendo y tú... – acercándose a él, se levanta un poco y lo sujeta de la barbilla atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo de forma lenta y suave, Duo cae en sus encantos y se abalanza hacia él volviéndolo a acostar en la cama, se sube en él y separa sus labios de los suyos

- Gracias -

- No agradezcas, ya te dije que te amo – lo vuelve a besar – Y por cierto ¿qué le pasa a la loca de Dorothy? No quiero estar aquí –

- Yo le pedí que te cuidara - contesta

- Pero no quiero estar cautivo en ésta cabaña fea -

- Es agradable -

- Un poco... pero ese cejudo no, me trae sopas instantáneas horribles – se queja caprichosamente cruzándose de brazos... afuera Wufei estornuda

- ¿Sabes? No era mi intención volverte a ver nunca, por eso deje la carta, pero sabía que no te chuparías el dedo, por eso le pedí éste favor, quiero que regreses a Norteamérica, quiero tu bienestar ¿comprendes? – Duo sonríe ampliamente y emite una mirada pícara - ¿Qué sucede? -

- Me gusta que éste chico de pocas palabras me diga todo esto, que bonito se siente -

- Hablo en serio -

- Ya te he dicho que yo también... mira, ni Treize, ni Trowa, ni Relena, ni el chupacabras, o quien quieras, me tienen sin dormir y comer, no me importa si me dañan – expone solemnemente y sonriendo amplio

- Pero a mi sí -

- Heero... te voy a comer – dice pícaramente, se agacha y comienza a morderle el cuello de forma suave

- Hablo en serio -

- ¡Que yo también! – para mala fortuna de Wufei, ambos chicos continúan con su escándalo, no podía creer que aquellos dos aún tuvieran energías para continuar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unos cuantos minutos más y se encontraban en Montevideo, ésta vez se dirigen a casa de Dorothy sin escalas, al llegar, su mayordomo, el hombre alto de edad avanzada les abre y con amabilidad los hace pasar, en la antesala se encontraba la rubia leyendo el periódico, ya era de tarde pero en la mañana no había podido leerlo

- El señor Treize Kushrenada – anuncia el mayordomo y la chica asoma su cabeza por encima del periódico emitiendo una amplia sonrisa, deja el periódico sobre la mesa e intenta ponerse de pie

- Por favor señorita Catalonia, no se moleste – caballeroso como siempre, se acerca a donde está la chica y poniéndose a su frente, le sujeta sutilmente la mano izquierda y le da un beso suave, levanta la mirada para verla a los ojos y después suelta su mano mientras se levanta

- Joven Treize, si mis gustos fueran otros, seguro me habría enamorado de usted – ambos sonríen ante el comentario y Dorothy señala a su prometido el asiento adjunto

- Usted dirá señorita -

- Solo he querido saber, en que condiciones quedará nuestro acuerdo matrimonial – explica solemnemente, pero a la vez no abandona la sonrisa que le caracterizaba

- ¿Solo eso? Habría podido enviar a Trowa y Heero – responde amablemente, pero en sus ojos se notaba que no estaba del todo cómodo con la razón del porque Dorothy había solicitado su presencia ante ella

- Oh vamos joven Treize, usted solo quiere privarme del privilegio de verlo ¿cierto? – comenta haciéndose la ofendida, enseguida Treize vuelve a mostrarse del todo amable

- Por favor no piense eso - contesta

- ¿Entonces me acompaña con una taza de Té? -

- Encantado – ambos se sonríen y Dorothy llama a su mayordomo quien se aleja enseguida que su jefa le ordena tres tazas de Té, mientras, Trowa solo miraba fijamente a aquella mujer, su actitud le parecía extraña, igual que aquella vez que se había aparecido junto con Heero para llevarle el anillo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pronto se hace de noche y habiéndose calmado la pareja feliz, Wufei decide entrar a la cabaña, Heero y Duo aún estaban acostados en la cama, sin ropa, pero con la sábana cubriéndolos, cuando lo ven entrar, el chico misterioso frunce el ceño y Duo se sonroja hasta las orejas, mostrándose también ceñudo

- ¡Óyeme! Esto es privado – regaña enfadado, abrazando a Heero

- No voy a dormir afuera – responde como si nada, se dirige a la cocina para buscar las sobras de comida del día

- ¿Qué le pasa a éste? -

- Ignóralo – responde Heero tranquilamente, eso no le agrada a Duo

- ¿Qué? Y cómo? Si estamos desnudos – lo suelta y se tapa con la sábana hasta el cuello

- Vístete – como si nada Heero se pone de pie mostrándose desnudo sin importar que entre las habitaciones a excepción del baño, no había separaciones

- ¡Heero, te va a ver! – regaña ruborizado, pero Heero lo ignora comenzando a vestirse. Desde la cocina, Wufei alcanzaba a ver al chico misterioso, lo observaba de reojo y sonreía, tratando de burlarse, no porque la vista fuera mala, sino por la expresión en el rostro de Duo, estaba apenado

- Que escandaloso eres – comenta terminando de vestirse - Tu turno -

- Yo soy gente decente – define seriamente, se levanta de la cama con la sábana envuelta al cuerpo y se dirige al baño después de agarrar su ropa. Momentos después Wufei regresa

- ¿Y el bonito? – pregunta sonriendo, Heero lo ignora por completo dirigiéndose también a la cocina, Wufei había vuelto con un pedazo de pan duro de la comida y él quería otro – Sabes que incluso aquí él no esta completamente a salvo ¿verdad? – alzando la voz y mirando por la ventana, Heero voltea a verle mientras arranca un pedazo del pan duro

- Sí – responde ásperamente, da una mordida al pan y lo encuentra asqueroso, así que lo tira a la basura, Wufei se ríe un poco

- Disculpe mi Lord – se mofa, Heero le lanza una mirada de muerte pero no comenta nada, camina hacia la puerta y la abre, antes de salir, Duo regresa y lo ve

- ¿Ya te vas? – cuestiona preocupado

- Voy por algo de comer – responde tranquilo y enseguida se va, Duo suspira y regresa a la cama, tumbándose en ella, Wufei lo mira desde la cocina y después se acerca

- Deberías dormir afuera, eso hacen los perros guardianes ¿no? – con sonrisa burlona y mirada arrogante lo observa, Wufei sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca más a la cama, Duo deja enseguida de sonreír – Quieto... quieto – expresa amenazante como si le hablara a un perro bravucón

- ¿Sabes algo? Jamás he entendido al tonto que dijo que Tres son multitud – sonríe pícaramente mientras se sube a la cama - ¿No te agrada la idea? – pregunta burlonamente, Duo se sonroja hasta las uñas y coloca sus manos en los hombros de Wufei que se acercaba peligrosamente a él

- Eres un degenerado – dice molesto, empujándolo

- Solo me gusta divertirme – se defiende sonriendo, casi a punto de tocar sus labios

- Aléjate – Escucha la voz de Heero al mismo tiempo que siente un objeto duro sobre su cráneo, conocía la sensación, sabía que era una pistola. Sonríe divertido, ese sujeto era realmente bueno, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había entrado a la cabaña

- Eres hábil -

- ¡Heero! – Duo sonríe aliviado, mirándolo

- Te volaré la cabeza – sentencia firmemente, sin titubear

- Lo siento, lo siento – responde divertido, sonriendo, separa las manos de Duo y se mueve lentamente hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar al trenzado

- No es para tanto Heero – intenta intermediar Duo, pero Heero no lo escucha

- Es cierto – secunda Wufei - Yo solo quería divertirme con ustedes – Wufei se detiene antes de alejarse completamente del trenzado y estirando rápidamente su mano hacia su zapato, saca una navaja y lo apunta hacia Duo - ¿Por qué ponernos violentos? – sonreía lascivo, mirando a Duo fijamente, enseguida Heero quita el arma de la cabeza de Wufei, y él guarda su navaja. Momentos de silencio incómodo suceden después

- Y... ¿qué trajiste Heero? – rompe el hielo Duo, mirando a Heero, él mantenía mirada fija con Wufei y al oír la pregunta voltea hacia él, Wufei se aleja y se sienta nuevamente cerca de la puerta de entrada

- No traje nada, tu me acompañarás – estira su mano hacia el trenzado y se pone de pie, sigue a Heero y salen de la cabaña, Wufei suelta una carcajada divertida

- Dorothy me va a dar cuello si continúo – comenta con burla, sabía que había sido enviado para cuidar de Duo, pero no lo podía evitar, él era bastante lindo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente temprano, Treize y Trowa estaban listos para regresar a Punta del Este, Dorothy los había intentado convencer de quedarse más tiempo, pero no había tenido éxito

- Es una lástima que se vaya joven Treize – expresa dolida

- Perdóneme, pero tengo mucho que hacer – contesta apenado, dirigiéndole una elegante sonrisa que la hace sonrojar

- Esta bien, todo sea en pro de nuestro negocio – al comentario de la chica, Treize afirma y dedicándole otra sonrisa, se acerca a ella y besa su mano con la misma suavidad que el día anterior y se aleja dos pasos

- Estaremos en contacto señorita -

- Así será – contesta – Por favor acompañe a los caballeros – le dice a su mayordomo, él está de acuerdo en ello y les muestra la salida. Cuando se han marchado Dorothy se acerca al teléfono, debía avisarle a Heero que Treize se había marchado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Con lo que había comprado la noche anterior, los tres alcanzan a desayunar, después de la llamada de Dorothy, Heero estaba apresurado, su jefe no tardaría muchas horas en regresar, conocía la forma de manejar de Trowa y no era nada lenta, Duo estaba triste. Cuando terminan de desayunar, Heero se acerca a sus zapatos que estaban a los pies de la cama y sentándose en ella se los comienza a poner, mientras Duo recogía las sobras de la mesa junto con Wufei

- ¿Triste? -

- ¿Qué te importa? – molesto aún por lo de la noche pasada, Duo trataba de ignorarlo

- Oye tú ¿qué haré con el bonito? – pregunta a Heero alzando la voz, pero él parece ignorarlo, Wufei gruñe ante el hecho, pero cuando intenta repetir su pregunta, Heero se levanta de la cama y lo observa

- Cuidarlo... un dedo encima de él, y te mato ¿oíste? – Wufei sonríe

- Yo podría poner algo más que un dedo – contesta divertido, pero ni a Duo ni a Heero les parece en absoluto gracioso

- Que sucio eres – dice Duo

- Todo se toman muy en serio... no te preocupes, yo a Dorothy le debo mi vida, no hay cosa que por ella no haga, aunque tenga que amarrar mis deseos – mira a Duo de pies a cabeza y sonríe más amplio, Heero se molesta

- No me dejes solo con él – pide Duo en voz baja y mirándolo fijo

- Es eso o regresar a Norteamérica – sentencia firmemente, en Duo parece surgir una sonrisa sobre los labios

- ¿Estas aceptando que me quede aquí contigo? – pregunta emocionado

- Podría decirse – contesta serio – Pero eso significa renunciar a todo lo que tienes allá – la última parte no agrada a Duo, enseguida borra su sonrisa

- ¿Qué? – pregunta confundido

- Al entrar a éste negocio se acepta que la única salida es la muerte, yo no puedo ir contigo a Norteamérica - explica

- Pero... -

- Para estar a mi lado la única manera es ésta, estar siempre cautivo, escondiéndose, despertar con el temor de que cada día no se vive, se sobrevive ¿entiendes? – Duo estaba confundido, no entendía esa ideología, en cambio Wufei escuchaba atento, él si entendía lo que Heero trataba de explicar al trenzado

- No entiendo... es absurdo, estúpido... sin embargo, si es la única forma... - hace una pausa dubitativa – Renunciaré a todo, mi familia, amigos – la respuesta lejos de hacer feliz a Heero, lo hace sentir culpable, Duo tenía cosas y personas por las cuales volver, sin embargo se atrevía a dejar todo a cambio de estar a su lado, su corazón se sentía latir con prisa, era extraño, jamás se había sentido así. Duo le sonríe tímidamente, y él sin resistirse a su mirada, hace posesión de sus labios de forma apasionada, olvidando por completo que Wufei era el espectador, él solo sonríe y se cruza de brazos mirando por la ventana

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará...

**N/A: **Regresé, no es un capítulo grandioso, pero poco a poco jejeje, bueno, a partir de éste capítulo pueden esperarse la muerte de cualquier personaje, no les diré quien, pero comienza en serio la caza de brujas, pero pues así es éste negocio (me sentí Heero unos momentos jijiji)... en fin, gracias por sus comentarios, espero los nuevos, hasta luego

Nota 1. Ignoro completamente los tratados de Uruguay con países de Europa, esos asuntos me los saqué de la manga sin investigar (lo siento), también eso de la INTERPOL, jajaja, si soy re mala para las historias policíacas


	11. Cara a cara

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

Como saben, éste fic es dedicado a Forfirith, gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**Capítulo 11**

Cara a cara

Al haber recibido una llamada por parte de su jefe, Heero había dejado la cabaña que Dorothy le había prestado, no le gustaba la idea de qu el pervertido de Wufei se quedara a cuidarlo, pero al menos se veía menos peligroso que Treize o Trowa. Por su parte, Duo se sentía inquieto, sabía que con Heero se había metido en camisa de once varas que había puesto su vida en peligro, pero estaba enamorado del chico misterioso y si quería estar con él, debía aceptar las condiciones, por muy precarias que estas parecieran.

Duo estaba más impaciente que de costumbre, a pesar de que Wufei le había comprado una revista de chismes, creyendo que el trenzado pudiera interesarse en esas cosas, y aunque realmente no le eran indiferentes, en ese momento no sentía ganas de leer tonterías

- Comienzas a marearme ¿sabes? - dice Wufei con molestia, cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose ceñudo, Duo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, llevaba más de 20 minutos así

- Cállate ¿qué no ves que estoy pensando? - contesta molesto, mirando a su guardían, Wufei no tarda en reír y eso molesta a Duo - ¿Qué es chistoso idiota? -

- Nada, tu sigue "pensando" - su risa burlesca hace entender al trenzado que no creía que pensara, eso lo pone más molesto que antes. Sentía mucha presión por estar encerrado y además estaba preocupado por Heero, ahora Wufei se venía a burlar de él, era lo que meos necesitaba

- Al diablo, yo voy a buscarlo - poniéndole punto final a todo, se acerca a la puerta para marcharse, pero Wufei le cierra el paso, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente

- Lo siento pero no te dejaré ir - dice con determinación, Duo hace gesto de fastidio, era obvio que Wufei no desistiría

- ¡Mira! - como último recurso, Duo intenta engañar a su guardián poniendo cara de sorpresa y señalando hacia la ventana, pero él no es presa del engaño y enarca una ceja mientras lo mira

- ¿Creías que caería? - pregunta burlesco, Duo enojado infla los cachetes y se cruza de brazos, volteándole después la cara

- Le diré a Heero que me quisiste violar - amenaza de forma infantil, Wufei solo sonríe y le coloca una mano en la cabeza, Duo voltea asombrado a verlo

- Sé como te sientes, pero entiende que él y Dorothy solo se preocupan por ti - el rostro del trenzado adquiere un tenue sonrojo, entendía las palabras de Wufei, pero era demasiado terco como para quedarse de brazos cruzados

- No, tu no entiendes como me siento - Wufei baja su mano - Yo venía solo de paseo, no me imaginaba que algo como esto me pasaría. Y acabo de renunciar a todo por el hombre que amo, y cuando digo todo, es todo, incluso mi libertad, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme angustiado. Quiero estar con él, y en estos momentos ni idea tengo si está haciendo algo que pone en riesgo su vida - explica preocupado, se notaba en su rostro

- Comprendo, pero tu entiende que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, solo te queda esperar - contesta poco amable, dándole después la espalda para alejarse, debía admitir que envidiaba a esos dos, porque ambos se estaban arriesgando sobremanera por el otro, desearía volver a tener alguien así a su lado

- Es verdad, no sirvo de nada - entristecido baja su mirada, debía darle la razón a Wufei en esa ocasión

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como bien era de esperarse, el recibimiento que había obtenido por parte de Treize había terminado en la alcoba, a su jefe le gustaba que sus caprichos fuesen atendidos como era debido, y para Heero aquello ya se había convertido en una costumbre

- Me hiciste falta - comentaba Treize mientras le besaba los alborotados cabellos, Heero no respondía a la caricia, se limitaba a aguantar el hastío de ser el amante de Treize, más aún cuando su única prioridad era Duo y su bienestar - ¿Te hice falta? - pregunta infantil

- Sí, bastante - responde sin ánimos, su jefe estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud por lo que no le resulta sospechoso

- ¿Sabes? lo he pensado y creo que te enviaré a Nicaragua - la repentina decisión de su jefe desconcierta a Heero, que enseguida se levanta un poco, mirando sorprendido a Treize

- ¿Por qué? - cuestiona tranquilo

- Hay gente a quien quiero que contactes - responde en iguales condiciones

- ¿No puede ir alguien más? - tratando de parecer incómodo, le mira duramente

- Quiero que seas tú ¿o acaso hay algo que te retenga aquí? - sabiendo que ha dado en el blanco, Treize agudiza su mirada en Heero, que enseguida capta la intención de su jefe por ponerlo en evidencia, entonces decide calmarse, mirándolo con la frialdad de siempre

- Solo tú - contesta acertivo, volviendo loco a Treize con aquella respuesta

- Así debe ser - sin poderse resistir lo vuelve a tomar en sus brazos, besando con pasión sus labios, pero la pasión que le sobraba era completada con la ausencia de la pasión de Heero, sentía sus ardientes labios en los suyos, deborando después la piel de su cuerpo, era excitante, debía admitirlo, físicamente lo era, sin embargo su mente viajaba a la cabaña donde se encontraba el único ser capaz de hacerlo sentir pasión verdadera

Como el guardían que era, Trowa estaba afuera de la habitación de su jefe, haciéndose pedazos porque sabía que dentro de aquella, Heero y Treize estaban en medio de una placentera sesión de reencuentro. Ahora que su compañero era amante de Treize, él tenía que ser su guardia personal, Heero ya no contaba con ese cargo, sin embargo, Trowa no era alguien en quien Treize pudiera confiar plenamente, por eso, él no estaba solo.

Terminando nuevamente de saciar sus deseos, Treize toma un baño solo, al haberse visto rechazado por Heero, que permanecía acostado en la cama, envuelto en las sábanas empapadas de sudor. Estaba pensando, debía encontrar el modo de sacar a Duo de Uruguay y llevarlo con él a Nicaragua, o bien, asegurarse de que en su ausencia él estuviera a salvo, pero por desgracia aún no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría fuera del país, y si fuera mucho, entonces Duo estaría en peligro si Trowa decidía aprovechar su ausencia para buscarlo y deshacerse de él, o tal vez el propio Treize lo haría por su cuenta, ambos hombres eran unos lunáticos de los que podía esperar cualquier cosa, debía pensar cuidadosamente que cartas jugar

- ¿En qué piensas? - acercándose a Heero, le besa una mejilla, mojándole un poco una parte de la cara por el agua que destilaba de sus cabellos

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré allá? - pregunta serio, esperando que la respuesta fuera en su beneficio, pero la sonrisa que Treize le muestra lo deja dudoso

- Decidí enviar a alguien más - contesta cínicamente, la mirada cobalto se endurece sobre él - No te molestes, es que no puedo vivir sin ti - de nuevo besa su mejilla y se aleja por completo de manera solemne, Heero no sabe como reaccionar, Treize era lunático pero no tonto, seguramente tenía algún plan en mente, más valía mantenerse alerta. Cuando la figura de su jefe sale de su vista, Heero se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su pantalón que yacía en el suelo, saca de ahí su teléfono celular y marca a Dorothy, la rubia contesta enseguida el celular cuando lo oye

- Hola, que sorpresa... -

- No tengo mucho tiempo. Por favor sácalo de la cabaña, que esté en un lugar más seguro. Gracias - interrumpe sin cortesía, colgando enseguida, Dorothy entiende que estaba Treize cerca por lo que no se molesta, entonces hace una llamada a Wufei para darle nuevas órdenes

- Maldito, te estas burlando de mí - piensa Treize cuando escucha esa parte de la conversación, sabía por Trowa que Heero tenía a alguien más, pero nunca había estado tan seguro como en esos momentos, estaba furioso, su Heero se veía con alguien más a quien además protegía, ignoraba quien pudiera estarle ayudando, pero no le importaba quien fuera, acabaría con él y con quien Heero se veía, cualquiera que estuviera en su contra era víctima potencial de sus actos homicidas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Wufei recibe por parte de Dorothy la orden de sacar a Duo de la cabaña, el oriental lanza al chico una mirada de preocupación, haciéndolo sentir nervioso, enseguida Duo se acerca a él de forma acelerada, temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Heero

- Dime que él está bien - desesperado lo sujeta de la camisa sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos negros, pero la sonrisa de Wufei en respuesta lo tranquiliza

- Te estas enseñando a hacer dramas ¿verdad? - comenta burlón, enfadando a Duo

- No te burles de mí ¿qué sucede? -

- Tranquilo, Heero llamó a la señorita Dorothy, nos vamos de aquí - los ojos de Duo brillan ante la noticia y contento suelta la camisa de su guardián

- Que bien - dice contento, no podía ocultar una enorme sonrisa

- No te ilusiones niño bonito, nos vamos de ésta jaula a otra - explica con sonrisa morbosa, ansiando ver la cara que el trenzado estaba a punto de poner

- ¡No juegues! - exclama de forma caprichosa, inflando sus cachetes como niño, Wufei casi suelta una carcajada pero se limita a sonreír, pasándole por un lado a Duo para ir a la cocina y agarrar algo de comida

- Prepárate - dice con burla, Duo se cruza de brazos molesto, mostrándose ceñudo hasta que un pequeño foco se le prende y con cara maliciosa sonríe

- Si, ya que - Wufei regresa a donde está Duo y lo sujeta del brazo, se dirigen a la puerta y salen de la cabaña, sin soltar al chico de la trenza, Wufei pone las llaves a la puerta y se dirigen al auto que Wufei tenía estacionado a un par de cuadras del lugar

- Pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo? - moviendo su cabeza con enfado, Duo pretende estar de acuerdo y tranquilo se sube al auto - Entonces vámonos - dice Wufei antes de encender el auto

- Oye -

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta molesto, arrancando después

- Vamos al Hotel donde estaba, necesito mi equipaje - pide amablemente, mucho más de lo normal, pero su guardián no capta sus intenciones

- Esta bien - antes de ir a uno de los Hoteles donde Dorothy era la dueña, Wufei cambia el camino hacia el Hotel indicado, la sonrisa perversa de Duo se hace más grande mientras enfoca el camino con precisión

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba por atardecer cuando Heero es mandado por Treize a un importante asunto, con la única intención de tener un rato a solas para platicar con Trowa, a quien no le era del todo grato hacerlo

- Hoy descubrí que tiene alguien que le ayude a protegerlo - informa molesto a su subordinado, a Trowa no le causa mayor sorpresa, pero al igual que a su jefe, le intriga saber quien pudiera estarlo haciendo, ya que ambos conocían bien a Heero y sabían que además de los miembros de la organización, el chico misterioso no conocía a más personas, su vida social era completamente nula - ¿Tienes idea de quien puede estar ayudándolo? -

- Ninguna señor, pero pido su autorización para investigar libremente - propone Trowa seriamente, tratando de parecer incondicional a su jefe, pero su verdadero objetivo era tener libertad absoluta para investigar no importando que medios usar, Treize sabía que no era por él que lo hacía, pero de igual forma le beneficiaba, por lo que no tarda en aceptar

- De acuerdo Barton, has lo que tengas que hacer para averiguarlo y deshacerte de ambos, te compensaré bien - responde sonriente, Trowa se limita a sentirse orgulloso por dentro y mostrar su conocida indiferencia ante su jefe, inclinándose hacia su frente antes de marcharse

- Entendido - al levantarse nuevamente, da la espalda a Treize y se retira

- Idiota, será la último que hagas - sabiendo de los deseos de su empleado hacia Heero, Treize no estaba dispuesto a tenerlo cerca una vez que se deshiciera de aquel por quien Heero se estaba portando como estúpido, así Trowa fuera uno de sus mejores hombres, no estaba dispuesto a tener a nadie que le impidiera que Heero fuera completamente suyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wufei y Duo llegan al Hotel donde éste último se hospedaba antes de ser secuestrado por el oriental, directamente van a la habitación donde Duo había dormido

- Es raro que no hayan sacado tus maletas - comenta Wufei mirando con desconfianza a Duo

- Es que pagué por adelantado un par de noches - contesta tranquilamente, sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón la llave que aún conservaba, cuando llegan al cuarto indicado, el trenzado abre la puerta y cuando ambos entran la cierra - Solo traje una mochila. Junto unas cosas y nos vamos -

- Si, pero apresúrate - dice molesto, sentándose en la cama. Duo entra al baño y agarra su cepillo de dientes, aprovechando para ver si encuentra una salida para escaparse del oriental, pero para su mala suerte, la ventana era muy pequeña y estaban en un quinto piso, por lo que descarta la idea

- Debe haber un modo - discretamente se asoma por la puerta, viendo que Wufei estaba ahora acostado en la cama con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, una idea loca le viene a la mente, pero al ser tan descabellada la descarta - No, eso no - solo de imaginarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina

- Te estas tardando - oye la voz de Wufei, sintiéndose presionado vuelve a asomarse por la puerta, descartando otra vez su segunda opción

- ¿No tendré de otra? bien, lo intentaré - armándose de valor sale del baño y se dirige a su mochila para guardar su cepillo - Actúa bien - piensa

- ¿Que tramas? - pregunta desconfiado Wufei, pero Duo solo le sonríe, aprovechando para lanzarle una mirada coqueta

- Nada, ya pronto acabo - contesta amable, captando rápidamente el esperado sonrojo de Wufei ante su mirada

- De acuerdo - volviendo a sonreírle, Duo da la espalda a Wufei y se acerca al mueble del espejo para abrir los cajones y fingir que busca algo aunque bien sabía que no había guardado nada. De manera sutil mueve su pie rítmicamente, captando la atención de Wufei que sonríe malicioso, fijando su atención en el movimiento de caderas, pero su mayor interés se centra en su trasero

- Ese tal Heero es afortunado - comenta desvergonzadamente, Duo lo escucha y sonríe, su plan estaba dando resultados, así que con un movimiento rápido se gira hacia él y le sonríe

- ¿Lo crees? - pregunta coqueto

- Por supuesto - responde de igual forma, mirando fijamente los ojos violetas mientras el dueño de aquellos se acerca a la cama

- ¿Sabes? anoche cuando Heero llegó y tu estabas casi sobre mí, me sentí excitado - actuando lo mejor posible, Duo llega hasta su guardían y no tarda en subirse a la cama sobre él, permaneciendo de bruces sin tocarlo

- ¿Ah sí? - aún dudoso por el repentino comportamiento de Duo, el oriental hace un movimiento rápido y sujetando la nuca de Duo, lo atrae con fuerza hacia él para robarle un beso, sin esperárselo, Duo solo abre ampliamente sus ojos y no tiene más remedio que no resistirse, aunque no podía creer que estuviera besando a Wufei, sin duda no era algo que estuviera disfrutando. Y cuando Wufei lo suelta, sin ocultar su cara de asombro lo mira fijamente a los ojos

- Sí - contesta aún sorprendido

- No estoy muy convencido - dice suspicazmente, casi estaba seguro que era un truco para escapar

- ¿No? que tal esto - volviéndose a agachar lo besa de nuevo, ésta vez con fingida pasión, bajando su mano lentamente hacia el cinturón de su pantalón, pretendiendo que meterá su mano dentro de la prenda, pero se detiene antes de hacerlo, soltando sus labios

- Nada mal - comenta Wufei. Creyendo Duo que está a punto de conseguirlo, intenta de nuevo agacharse y besarlo pero ésta vez para meter la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacar las llaves del auto, pero su plan de viene abajo cuando Wufei lo detiene antes de que toque sus labios y lo aparta de él

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunta intrigado

- ¿Hasta donde vas a llegar con tal de conseguir escapar? - pregunta serio, Duo se sonroja al verse descubierto

- No te entiendo - fingiendo que no sabe de que habla lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Wufei sonríe

- Me impresiona tu ímpetu, pero eres muy egoista - el comentario de su guardian deja confundido a Duo, levantándose de la cama se acomoda la ropa y trata de ignorarlo, al obtener solo fracaso se sentía frustrado

- Cállate - dice molesto

- ¿No quieres reconocerlo? Él está haciendo todo lo posible por tenerte fuera de peligro, pero tú solo piensas en escapar y estar afuera en peligro ¿que no te importa todo lo que está haciendo por ti? - captando rápidamente el mensaje, Duo se queda callado - Te pareces a alguien que conocí, igual de obstinados - comenta con nostalgia, Duo voltea hacia él

- ¿Por eso te atraigo? -

- No, por eso te protejo - responde sinceramente

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque por mi culpa ella está muerta, y si continúas portándote como el héroe que nadie necesita, acabarás igual - sin deseos de continuar con el tema, Wufei se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, Duo lo sigue con la mirada

- Lo lamento - dándole el pésame baja su mirada, pero para Wufei no era nada

- Anda, vete si es lo que quieres - ordena antes de entrar al baño, esperando que cuando saliera, sin ataduras Duo se fuera de ahí para buscar a Heero, pero cuando lo hace se lleva una sorpresa al verlo sentado en la cama abrazando su mochila, entonces sonríe, estaba seguro que él ya no intentaría escapar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya con la total aprobación de su jefe, Trowa se vale de cualquier medio para encontrar a quien Heero protegía y también a la persona que le estuviera ayudando al chico misterioso para hacerlo. Arriba de su auto, mientras conducía, el chico de ojos verdes hacía un par de llamadas

- Soy Trowa ¿tú cómo estas? - pregunta de buen humor

- Perfectamente ¿en qué soy bueno? -

- Busco a alguien pero no tengo pistas, así que necesito los videos de las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto internacional de Montevideo de los últimos días - explica sin pausas - ¿Puedes? -

- Pan comido - responde el hombre al otro lado - ¿Solo eso? es muy fácil - cuestiona presuntuosamente

- No, necesito también los del aeropuerto de Punta del Este, New York, Florida, Chicago y Lima -

- Hay ciudades con más de un aeropuerto - comenta tras una pequeña pausa

- ¿Es problema para ti? - pregunta bravucón

- Para nada - responde decidido

- Lo sabía, es bueno conocer a las personas indicadas. Te pagaré bien, hasta luego - sin esperar otra respuesta cuelga el teléfono y aprovechando el semáforo marca otro número... - Habla Trowa ¿qué está él haciendo? - pregunta enseguida que contestan su llamada

- Conversa con un hombre alto de tez morena oscura y cabello castaño claro - responde una voz femenina

- Bien, hace lo encargado, manténme al tanto ¿de acuerdo? -

- Sí - responde y cuelga, Trowa emite media sonrisa

- Pronto serás mío Heero, solo mío - con emoción pisa el acelerador y se dirige de nuevo al Hotel donde se hospedaba, con las personas a quienes había contratado estaba seguro que descubriría quien era el amante de Heero y entonces lo aniquilaría, estaba ansioso por llevarlo a cabo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará...

Perdón por el retraso, ya saben que la inspiración a veces se me raja, pero trato de hacerla entrar en razón jajaja, ni modo, que se le va hacer. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios, cuídense mucho. Adiós


	12. Engaño

**No hables con extraños**

por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto ya todos lo saben pero no está de más recordárselos

**Parejas:** 1 x 2

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Clasificación:** PG-13

- Diálogos -

**/ **Como saben, éste fic es dedicado a Forfirith, gracias por tu apoyo!! **/**

**Capítulo 12**

Engaño

El encierro de Duo ahora se llevaba a cabo en uno de los mejores Hoteles de Punta del Este, propiedad de Dorothy, ahí les tenían reservada la mejor Suite, pero a pesar de que el Hotel era lujoso y bastante cómodo, la mente de Duo no tenía lugar para algo tan trivial como aquello, era ya de noche y no tenía aún noticias de Heero y eso le preocupaba bastante, además que ahora ya sabía de la relación que tenían él y su jefe, por lo que en ese sentido tampoco se sentía cómodo

- ¿Tampoco Dorothy ha llamado? - pregunta el trenzado a su guardián que miraba la televisión

- Hace menos de media hora te dije que no ¿acaso oíste el teléfono o algo así? - responde molesto

- Ay que genio - también enojado decide ignorar a Wufei y marcharse a la habitación para acostarse. Minutos después el teléfono móvil de Wufei suena y segundos antes de que él conteste, Duo ya había salido corriendo de la habitación para estar cerca de él

- Si ¿diga? -

- Hola cariño ¿todo bien? - se trataba de Dorothy que llamaba desde algún número que Wufei no tenía registrado

- Todo bien señorita Dorothy - antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar algo, Duo arrebata el teléfono móvil, para disgusto de Wufei por la descortesía

- Dorothy, sácame de aquí - suplica Duo en tono suave, la rubia suelta una carcajada

- Lo siento mi vida, ahí estás seguro - contesta tranquilamente, pero Duo se inquieta aún más

- Me siento enclaustrado ¿puedo irme contigo? - nuevamente la chica ríe por el tono infantil de Duo, pero él realmente estaba desesperado

- No se puede mi vida, Treize me descubrirá, además yo estoy en Montevideo, no podrás ver a Heerito como quieres - contesta histriónicamente, como si quisiera convencer a un niño, su respuesta pone triste a Duo, pero a diferencia de cuando Wufei quería hacerlo entrar en razón, a Dorothy la entiende desde el inicio, no teniendo más remedio que aceptar el encierro

- Está bien, al menos lo intenté -

- Si te hace sentir mejor, pronto haré una importante alianza con el joven Treize, pero él no sabe que tengo un As bajo la manga y te prometo que gracias a ello, Heero será libre y ustedes podrán huir - explica la chica para satisfacción de Duo, cuyos ojos pronto se iluminan, no podía creer lo que oía, pero el simple hecho de oírlo le hacía sentir feliz

- ¿De verdad? es increíble, Dorothy eres lo máximo - expresa feliz, casi dando brincos, Dorothy también se siente contenta de oírlo, nada le agradaba más que ser útil cuando de amor se trataba, además que el trenzado había sido de su total agrado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Volviendo las cosas un poco a la normalidad, Treize pide de nuevo a Heero trabajar con Trowa, situación propiciada por un fin en común entre jefe y empleado, de esa forma, Trowa podía continuar investigando acerca del amiguito secreto del chico estoico. Ambos iban dentro del auto de Trowa, y como siempre, entre ambos no había realmente una conversación

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó secamente Heero, y Trowa solo le contestó con un gruño, sin apartar su mirada del camino - ¿Estás sordo? -

- ¿Tienes alguna prisa? – su sonrisa cínica le molestó, pero hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta – Tú tienes algo – el comentario no le pareció adecuado sabiendo que podía ponerlo en alerta, sin embargo no se había aguantado, Heero ya no parecía el mismo, antes no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, salvo el enojo en algunas ocasiones, pero ahora incluso se le podía notar inquieto

- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo – responde molesto, cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Así como lo haces tú? – aún cuando Heero no responde a su pregunta, Trowa se molesta, frenando el auto de forma violenta, casi logrando que un auto tras él se estrelle, pero logra rebasarlo no sin insultarlo con un sonido del claxon

- Idiota – frunciendo el ceño duramente, continúa de brazos cruzados mirando al frente

- No puedo soportarlo, que él te toque y tú lo permitas – furioso comienza a golpear el volante, pero Heero permanece inmóvil sin decir nada, hasta que Trowa se cansa y deja de golpear el volante, respirando agitado – Te he jurado antes que serás mío, no me importa si tengo que matar a Treize – pensando en voz alta, aunque a Heero no le sorprende que crea que puede deshacerse de su jefe

- Has a un lado tus ataques y vámonos – dice indiferente, Trowa sonríe levemente y se gira hacia él

- ¿Tú no sientes nada por mí? – pregunta seriamente, mirándolo fijo

- Absolutamente nada – contesta fríamente, y aunque pudiera parecer que será desfavorable para Trowa, él sonríe retorcidamente

- Perfecto – animado por la respuesta, arranca el auto y nuevamente continúan en silencio, para Heero no era sorpresa que su compañero era un chiflado, pero le preocupaba que pudiera hacerle algo al trenzado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al igual que Trowa, Relena se había dado a la tarea de investigar más sobre Heero, a quien le seguía la pista desde hace varios años, y aunque hacía lo mismo que el chico de ojos verdes, sus razones eran completamente distintas, ya que en la vida no había alguien a quien odiara más que a Heero, porque él le había arrebatado a lo que más quería, frente a sus atónitos ojos, y lo peor de todo, es que a ella la había dejado con vida, y aunque no le importaba jugarse todo por su venganza, agradecía que Heero no la hubiese matado aún, así ella podía vengarse de lo sucedido, por el honor de los Peacecraft. Ni siquiera le importaba romper las reglas de la Organización para la que trabajaba, sobre todo al haber perdido a su mejor amigo, a quien Heero también había matado

- Parece que todo ha estado tranquilo - tenía un par de días sin saber nada, aunque no se sentía desesperada, deseaba tener más pistas. Y sus deseos no estaban lejos de cumplirse, pues cuando se disponía a leer el periódico de esa mañana, recibe una llamada de algún superior - ¿Qué me tienes? - pregunta seria

- Salió de la ciudad, le vimos salir de una cabaña hace días - responde enseguida

- Basura, eso no me sirve - contesta molesta, levantando un poco la voz

- No parece relevante, pero hay algo que no sabes - su incitación le llama la atención, aunque no parecía ser muy importante

- Habla -

- OZ ha hecho importantes alianzas y ha comenzado a moverse -

- Me importa un comino lo que haga OZ, mi objetivo es otro -

- Lo sé, pero no me has dejado terminar - dando su aprobación, Relena hace una pausa solemne - Dorothy Catalonia llegó a Uruguay hace un par de días después de haber estado en Valdivia Chile, por un par de años. Y al parecer quiere cumplir la promesa de alianza que alguna vez Romefeller tuvo con OZ - concluye el superior de la chica, aunque ella continuaba sin sorprenderse

- Les hemos pisado los talones a ambas organizaciones desde hace tiempo, y en los últimos años han cobrado fuerza, era de esperarse que si no se destruían entre ellas terminarían aliándose. Ustedes están cerca de obtener a su presa, yo no - contesta algo irritada, al parecer sus jefes no terminaban de entender que ella solo buscaba venganza, pero en esa ocasión se equivocaba

- Estimada Relena, sé que nuestros objetivos distan mucho de ser los mismos, pero si te tenemos entre nuestro equipo es por tu capacidad y porque tu falta de temor a la muerte te hace una fuerte aliada, así que tampoco nos importa tu venganza - la respuesta de aquel hombre la hace molestar, pero permanece al teléfono sin decir algo - Sin embargo, te hemos apoyado, así que continuemos trabajando juntos como hasta ahora, te he enviado un paquete, lo recibirás mañana por la tarde, te será útil, adiós - sin decir más y sin esperar respuesta, cuelga el teléfono, Relena hace un gesto de desagrado y también cuelga, esperaría el paquete antes de llegar a una conclusión, porque hasta ahora, sus superiores le seguían pareciendo unos inútiles

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Casi al final de la tarde, Trowa y Heero llegan a su destino, ahí les esperaban dos hombres vestidos de trajes color negro que permanecían recargados a los costados de un auto también color negro

- Quédate aquí – ordena Trowa a Heero, a éste no le parece bien que le ordenen pero obedece, mientras su compañero saca un portafolio del auto y después se acerca a los hombres, en tanto camina, se descubre con la mano libre una parte del saco que traía puesto, signo de que no portaba ninguna arma – Estoy limpio – informa tranquilo, uno de los hombres, el más alto, avanza hacia él haciendo el mismo ademán que Trowa

- ¿Qué me tienes? – pregunta de forma fría, observando el portafolio

- Lo acordado ¿tú que piensas? – responde con burla, pero permaneciendo serio, el hombre que le había hablado chasquea sus dedos y enseguida el auto se abre de las portezuelas traseras, saliendo dos hombres vestidos igual, con traje negro – Muchachos ¿vamos a ponernos violentos? – pregunta tranquilo, como si su vida no corriera ningún peligro

- Ábrelo – ordena el más alto, Trowa lo mira unos momentos antes de acceder, acercándose al cofre del vehículo pero sin dar la espalda a ninguno de los presentes, coloca ahí el portafolio y lo abre, mostrando así un cargamento de millones de dólares en billetes de alta denominación

- Es solo una parte, lo demás se les dará concluido el trabajo, para nosotros, Dorothy representa un peligro – para los hombres vestidos de negro aquello no era algo que no supieran, pero no estaba de más para Trowa decírselos, pero para su mala suerte, Heero había alcanzado a oír, no podía creer que Treize fuese a traicionar a su aliada y futura esposa, y era obvio que él no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada

- Eso lo sabemos – dice otro de los hombres que permanecía cerca de la puerta del vehículo aún abierta

- Bien, nos retiramos – viendo Heero que Trowa va a dar la espalda a los hombres para dirigirse al auto, saca su revólver y les apunta, dándoles a entender que si atacaban a Trowa por la espalda les iba a pesar, su compañero llega hasta él

- Baja esa arma – pasa de Heero y entra al auto, los hombres suben al suyo y éste arranca, entonces baja su arma y sube al auto

- Explícame que acaba de pasar – pide Heero cuando el automóvil comienza a avanzar. Era raro que su jefe le ocultara esa clase de información, Trowa tarda en contestar, haciéndolo de forma cortante

- Treize quiere el monopolio del negocio, y para ello quitará cualquier obstáculo – responde

- Eso no me dice mucho ¿y por qué no he sabido nada del asunto – pregunta enojado

- ¿Para que quieres tú saber de eso? Además, te acuestas con él ¿no puedes tú preguntarle algo tan simple? – sin responder al comentario de su compañero, Heero solo se cruza de brazos y fija su mirada al frente, no sabía que planes tenía su jefe, pero si hacía más preguntas podía resultar sospechoso, sin embargo, debía informar de ello a Dorothy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la parte trasera del auto en que viajaban los hombres vestidos de negro, uno de ellos se quita las gafas oscuras y el bigote postizo, amarrándose el cabello en una pequeña coleta, se trataba de Wufei, que se veía molesto

- Ese maldito de Treize, sospechábamos que haría esto - expresa furioso, frunciendo el ceño tanto como le era posible

- Así es, pero la señorita Dorothy nunca confió en él, y lo que Treize no sabe es que nosotros somos aliados de ella - contesta otro de los hombres, quien había recibido el dinero

- Pero no se saldrá con la suya - dice otro de los hombres, que iba al lado del chofer. Esta vez ninguno de los presentes hace otro comentario, mientras que Wufei al recordar ver a Heero en la escena, se cruza de brazos

- Ese sujeto, me pregunto que tan fiel es al tal Treize - no sabía mucho de Heero y Duo, ni la relación de ambos con su jefa, pero de ser necesario para protegerla, les mataría sin pensarlo, aunque le hubiese tomado cariño al escandaloso trenzado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cada vez que Heero se sublevaba a sus ansias su piel ardía en deseo, y le poseía salvajemente, como su mente retorcida le permitía, pero para él aquello se estaba convirtiendo más que en satisfacción o calvario, en algo sin importancia, a pesar de que sus pensamientos no abandonaban la imagen que de Duo estaba arraigada, sin embargo estaba ahí en ese momento, fingiendo ante aquel que por muchos años consideró como su padre. Aferró las manos a su espalda, emitiendo en su oído aquel agradable sonido que volvía loco a Treize, y aunque su cuerpo se incendiaba, su mente estaba fría, sintiendo el aliento en su frente, después los besos en su rostro y el toque de una tibia mejilla acariciándole con un roce la nariz, sus labios se encontraron instantes después, soltó su espalda y su jefe le contempló luego, posándose a su lado

- Cada vez te siento menos cerca – comenta Treize con poca seriedad

- No sé porque – respondió Heero, apartándose algunos cabellos en la frente que le estorbaban y después se sentó, dejándose la sábana hasta la cintura y doblando una pierna para apoyar en ésta un brazo – Ahora te pertenezco ¿no es así? – los ojos de su jefe se posaron en él y después éste sonrió, sentándose también para besar los labios de Heero

- ¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó escéptico, acariciándole la mejilla a su amante

- Lo es – respondió frío

- Entonces ¿harías lo que fuera por mí? – de nuevo sonrió

- Sí –

- ¿Morirías por mí? –

- Sí –

- ¿Morirías conmigo? – su mirada penetrante le inquietaba, al igual que su mano acariciándole la mejilla y después la oreja

- Sí – la última respuesta causó en Treize la sonrisa más amplia, mirando a Heero con dulzura, pero después le sujetó con fuerza la oreja y parte del cabello, atrayendo más su rostro al suyo, notando que su subordinado no se preocupaba

- Y yo moriría contigo, por eso si me traicionas te quitaré la vida y después te seguiré hasta el infierno, esa es mi forma de amarte – sentencia con firmeza, mostrando fuego en los ojos, y aunque él era frío, en esos momentos por primera vez, Heero sintió un escalofrío, quedándose sin palabras - ¿Qué pasa? No te agrada mi idea? Piensas traicionarme? O acaso ya lo haces? – mirándolo fijamente le sujetó con más fuerza, robándole un beso salvaje, subiendo su mano izquierda hasta el cuello de Heero al dejar de hacerlo

- Ugh – Treize apretó con más fuerza pero no sintió resistencia, Heero le miraba también, no temía por su vida en esos momentos, nunca le había importado morir, pero la idea de que en el infierno que le esperaba con Treize no estuviera Duo, le causó un fuerte dolor en el pecho que jamás había experimentado, nunca le había importado nadie ni él mismo, pero en ese instante decidió oponerse, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de su jefe – N.. no – la mano que le sujetaba se ablandó y recibió una sonrisa por parte de él

- Di que me amas, di mi nombre – ordenó de forma obsesiva

- Te amo Treize – dijo indiferente, pero a pesar de ello su jefe lo sintió con real júbilo, tal vez sabía que era una mentira, pero oírlo le hacía perder la razón – Te amo… - por la satisfacción que aquellas palabras le causaron, no resistió un segundo más y cubrió el cuerpo moreno con el suyo, llenándolo de besos, pero Heero tenía sus ojos abiertos, los cuales poco a poco comenzó a cerrar, respondiendo al abrazo posesivo de Treize – Te amo, Duo - en su pensamiento desahogó toda debilidad que le delataba como auténtico ser humano, no la máquina de matar en que aquel ser le había convertido, y por aquella debilidad mostraría su mayor fortaleza

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Wufei llegó al Hotel de regreso, Duo le esperaba molesto, frente al televisor buscando noticias interesantes, pero a pesar de que aquellas sobraban, no lograba interesarse en alguna. En cambio Wufei seguía molesto, odiaba a Treize más que a nadie en el mundo, jamás le había hecho nada malo, pero solo de pensar que Dorothy corría peligro por su causa, le provocaba una terrible furia. Observó la mirada dura del trenzado sobre la suya pero la ignoró por completo, entrando a la habitación, dejando en cualquier sitio sus zapatos, estaba tan molesto que no tenía ni ganas de pelear con el chico

- Y ahora me ignoras – dice Duo al entrar a la habitación, tenía los brazos cruzados

- No estoy de humor – contesta molesto, sin mirarlo siquiera, Duo sonríe sarcástico

- ¿Tú enojado? No Dios, el mundo está al revés – ahora la mirada dura era de Wufei, pero al igual que él había hecho, Duo no se inmuta ni un poco – Vamos hombre ¿Qué sucedió? El negocio no va bien? No te creo, este oficio es redituable –

- No es eso – contesta por fin, bajándole un poco a su mal humor – Dorothy está en peligro – aquella noticia deja helado al trenzado, que pronto siente la sangre en los pies, Wufei lo mira un poco pálido y se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentado - ¿Estás bien? – Duo niega con la cabeza y se acerca a la cama para sentarse, un tanto lejos de Wufei

- Es que me preocupa tanto, Heero también corre peligro cada día – responde preocupado, tanto el chico misterioso como la loca de Dorothy le preocupaban, Wufei sonríe un poco y lo mira fijamente

- ¿Y qué esperabas de éste negocio? –

- Lo sé – ambos se quedan callados unos momentos. De pronto el celular de Wufei comienza a sonar, éste se encontraba dentro del saco que el chino se había quitado, por lo que se levanta de la cama y al tomarlo del bolsillo contesta, tras unos momentos, aparta el teléfono de su oído y se lo entrega a Duo

- Es tu novio – le informa con burla, pero lejos de molestarse con él por eso, Duo se levanta de la cama con el vigor que hace unos momentos no tenía y arrebata el teléfono

- Heero ¿estás bien? Quiero verte – dice preocupado, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

- Estoy bien, en dos días te veré – contesta pasivamente, Duo suspira un poco aliviado y sonríe con desgano, realmente no se sentiría tan tranquilo si no veía a Heero

- Cuídate mucho ¿sí? – pide de forma infantil, tratando de parecer convincente, pero eso solo hace que Heero intente sonreír un poco, la verdad es que le parecía que el trenzado exageraba muchas veces

- Lo intentaré, y tú ten cuidado con el tal Wufei – más preocupado que Duo por su seguridad, a Heero le preocupaba que Wufei fuera a intentar algo con su trenzado

- Jajaja, lo sé – la mirada que Duo desvía hacia Wufei le da a entender a su custodio que estaban hablando de él, pero eso no parecía molestarle

- Voy a colgar, adiós – sin más despedida que eso, Heero cuelga el teléfono dejando a Duo con su Adiós en la boca, pero al menos el trenzado estaba seguro de que él estaba por el momento con bien

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al colgar el teléfono público que Heero había utilizado para llamar a Duo, el chico misterioso regresa al auto donde viajaba con Trowa, quien había entrado en un mini súper por unas bebidas para ambos, rato en el cual Heero había aprovechado para llamar a Duo sin que su molesto compañero se diera cuenta

- ¿Tú cual quieres? – pregunta a su compañero mientras muestra las dos bebidas que portaba, una en cada mano, Heero señala la del lado derecho y entonces Trowa vuelve al auto – Treize parte mañana a Nicaragua y yo iré con él – como si le hubiesen dado una excelente noticia, Heero levanta la mirada y observa a Trowa que destapaba su bebida

- No sabía que iría él – contesta confundido

- Sí, necesita ver un asunto por él mismo – explica sin darle mucha importancia, bebiendo de lo que había comprado, después deja el envase en el porta vasos del auto y emprenden de nuevo hacia el Hotel, y mientras se encaminan, Heero piensa en una y mil posibilidades del porque su jefe iría personalmente a Nicaragua por algún asunto que en principio se lo iba a encargar a él ¿acaso estaba perdiendo la confianza de su jefe? O quizás poco a poco le relegaría responsabilidades para dejarlo como amante de tiempo completo. Ninguna razón le parecía conveniente, sobre todo la segunda, ya que así resultaría más difícil verse con Duo – Tú te ves incrédulo, pensé que al ser tú el amante de Treize, sabrías muchas cosas – comenta Trowa cuando llegan por fin al Hotel y bajan del auto, pero Heero no hace caso a provocaciones y se limita a ignorarlo como siempre – Que duermas bien, como siempre – se despide su compañero con sarcasmo, Heero gruñe un poco y sin hacer más caso entra a la habitación que compartía con Treize, él no se encontraba de momento ahí, lo cual le resulta extraño pero no hace ningún intento por buscar una razón para la cual no esté

Trowa entra a su habitación, no esperando que su jefe se encontrara dentro de ella, mirando por el amplio ventanal que daba hacia la alberca del lujoso Hotel, ya que a diferencia de la suya, esa no tenía vista al hermoso Mar. Pero a pesar de la sorpresa que se había llevado, al cerrar la puerta, Trowa se acerca a donde está Treize, quien enseguida voltea

- ¿Has sabido algo? – pregunta a su subordinado, mostrándose serio

- Hay registro en video de que estuvo en una cafetería de Perú con un chico, parece de procedencia norteamericana – aquella información llena de fuego la sangre de Treize, pero permanece sereno, mirando duramente a Trowa

- ¿Y ya sabes quien es ese? –

- Se llama Duo Maxwell, tiene 22 años, vive en Chicago, tomó el mismo vuelvo que Heero a Perú y después se fue a Montevideo cuando Heero vino a Punta del Este – explica Trowa con seriedad, casi mostrando enojo, él a diferencia de Treize, sabía que Heero antes seducía jovencitos para llevarlos a la cama y después matarlos, sabía también que cuando había llamado al celular de su compañero durante su estancia en Lima, Heero se encontraba con alguien y no le cabía duda que era Duo aquel jovencito con quien Heero pretendía continuar con aquel mal vicio, y si Duo seguía vivo, quería decir que Heero no se había atrevido a matarlo y que detrás de eso había una razón de mucho peso, quizás su compañero había encontrado el amor y la sola idea lo llenaba de ira. Sin embargo, esa información no la daría a su jefe

- ¿Es todo? –

- Aún hay más, esto le va a gustar – sonriendo retorcidamente, Trowa mira a Treize unos momentos antes de responder – el vuelo que Duo tomó a Montevideo fue el mismo en que viajó Dorothy Catalonia – aquello último deja sorprendido a Treize

- ¿Dorothy viajó en un avión comercial? – pregunta extrañado

- Sí, pero no es eso lo más extraño – comenta Trowa – Ella estuvo antes de eso en Chile, pero no viajó de Chile a Uruguay, sino de Perú a Uruguay – culmina satisfecho

- ¿Uso vuelos comerciales y estuvo en Perú? – se pregunta en voz baja, había investigado a su futura esposa y no sabía que conexión podía tener con su estancia en Lima - ¿Será que ella intenta destruir nuestros nexos ahí? – se responde dudoso, mirando hacia cualquier punto menos a Trowa, que comenzaba a sonreír satisfecho

- Sin duda su reunión en Nicaragua no puede modificarse o cancelarse señor – comenta con sarcasmo, burlándose del aprieto en que posiblemente pudiera caer Treize, que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y más molesto

- Es verdad, mañana mismo parto hacia Managua. Te voy a pedir que vigiles a Heero, es probable que el tal Duo esté en Punta del Este – indica su jefe

- Claro que sí, usted cuente con ello – riendo para su adentros, a Trowa le carcomen las ansias porque Treize se vaya. Desde un inicio, él sabía que Treize no quería que fuera con él a Nicaragua, pero había dicho a Heero lo contrario para que no se diera cuenta tan fácilmente que él iba a seguirle, pues al igual que su jefe, Trowa estaba seguro de que Duo se encontraba en Punta del Este, por lo que jugaría bien sus cartas y atraparía al maldito que había logrado en Heero lo que él durante años jamás había podido

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El plazo de dos días que Heero le había dado a Duo para que se volvieran a ver llega, por eso el trenzado se encontraba impaciente en la habitación del Hotel, se había bañado y arreglado especialmente para el chico misterioso. Wufei lo observaba y reía para sus adentros, era divertido ver al chico perder la paciencia, aunque también le daba envidia que Heero tuviera a alguien como Duo esperando por él. Al notar la sonrisa de su guardián, voltea enseguida hacia él, bastante molesto

- ¿De qué te burlas? – pregunta enojado

- No me burlo, solo creo que te ves adorable – su respuesta hace sonrojar a Duo, pero haciéndose el digno, se cruza de brazos y le voltea la cara. Momentos después tocan la puerta, así que recobrándose enseguida, corre hacia ella y la abre. Como esperaba, se trataba de Heero, por lo que se lanza a sus brazos, casi llorando de la felicidad

- ¡Estas aquí! Apenas lo puedo creer – separándose de él le muestra una gran sonrisa a la que el chico misterioso no se puede resistir. Wufei les mira besarse por unos momentos y después les da la espalda, dirigiéndose a su chamarra que colgaba del perchero

- Avisen cuando acaben – ninguno de los dos presta atención al chico, que sale de la habitación, pasando muy cerca de ellos. Después que se separan, el trenzado mira hacia dentro del cuarto pero su guardián no se encontraba

- ¿A dónde se fue ese tipo? - la pregunta no agrada a Heero, por lo que enseguida frunce el entrecejo, separándose del trenzado para entrar

- ¿Te importa? – después de cerrar la puerta, Duo va tras Heero

- Claro que no – volteando hacia él, Heero lo mira de forma fría sin decir algo – Vamos, no me digas ahora que estás celoso – comenta con ironía, sonriendo burlonamente

- Idiota – le responde secamente, decidido a no perder el tiempo en estupideces, se acerca a él y de forma violenta se posesiona de su cuerpo, robándole un beso, pero más que robado, el trenzado no tarda en corresponderlo, había pasado tanto desde que no probaba sus labios que ahora necesitaba de ellos, devorándolos sin medida. En esa ocasión, el deseo de Heero por poseer al trenzado sobrepasaba cualquier límite anteriormente impuesto, sus sesiones de pasión con Treize eran tan desagradables que siempre moría por probar aquel sabor que solo el cuerpo de Duo tenía, por eso aquel día se había saciado hasta más no poder, agotando hasta el último gramo de energías, sin importarle lo violento que podía llegar a ser con el trenzado, aunque a él no le importara mucho, jamás ejercía queja alguna sobre la forma de hacer las cosas de Heero, mucho menos en esos momentos, porque hacía mucho que no veía al chico misterioso, por eso al igual que él, Duo necesitaba calmar todas sus ansias. Rendidos por completos se dejan caer sobre la cama, nunca antes se habían agotado tanto, pero también, nunca antes se habían deseado como minutos atrás. El silencio que se adornaba con sus respiraciones agitadas, pronto ve su fin cuando Duo se abraza al cuerpo de Heero

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Ésta vez te tardaste – reclama de forma sutil, no demostrando la impaciencia que sentía por no enterarse de lo que sucedía

- He estado ocupado, pero Treize se fue ayer a Nicaragua – explica serio, pero a Duo la sola mención del dichoso Treize le revuelve el estómago, molestándose enseguida

- Ah ya veo, tenías que atender a ese señor, supongo que la has pasado muy mal – el comentario irónico de Duo pone a Heero en alerta, no toleraba que le hablaran en ese tono, le recordaba a Trowa y eso lo ponía mal

- Si es demasiado para ti, abandona entonces – de forma violenta, Heero se quita a Duo de encima y se levanta de la cama, comenzando a vestirse, el trenzado lo mira horrorizado y siguiendo sus pasos se pone de pie

- No, no te vayas – desesperado se acerca a él, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros para detenerlo, pero entonces Heero lo avienta con fuerza, haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo. Los ojos de Duo lo miran con tristeza y sin decir nada se levanta, Heero lo mira fijamente también en silencio, ahora ya no estaba tan molesto, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho – Perdóname, yo sé que no es fácil para ti – comenta apenado, agachando su cabeza, eso ablanda el corazón de Heero, que se acerca a él y con su mano derecha levanta el rostro del chico

- Así es, no es fácil – afirma con completa seriedad, besándolo después, Duo se alegra de haber hecho las pases y de lograr que Heero no se fuera, por eso le recompensaría como solo él podía hacerlo. La cama estaba cerca y el chico misterioso apenas había logrado colocarse la camisa, la cual Duo no tarda en quitar mientras avanza, haciendo que Heero de pasos hacia atrás, dejándose guiar nuevamente hacia el placer

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wufei miraba su reloj, paseándose por los pasillos del piso donde se encontraba la Habitación donde en esos momentos se encontraban Heero y Duo, seguramente sumergidos en un acto que envidiaba no haber hecho en algún tiempo, aunque las situaciones de su trabajo no se lo permitían

- Es demasiado ¿aún estarán en eso? – cavilando sobre aquella situación, Wufei se da cuenta que le observan y rápidamente voltea hacia su lado izquierdo, que es donde sentía que le miraban, sin embargo no ve a nadie ahí. Desconfiando avanza hacia el final del pasillo, de forma lenta, al llegar se asoma sutilmente hacia el lado izquierdo de ese nuevo pasillo, pero al igual que antes no había nadie, sin embargo cuando voltea hacia el lado derecho, antes de que pudiera ver la identidad de su atacante, siente un golpe en la cabeza que le hace perder la conciencia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agotado por completo, Duo se había quedado dormido, justo al lado de Heero, su trenza estaba del todo desordenada y se veía tan apacible que resultaba tierno a la vista, era obvio que le hacía falta esa parte de su vida a la que Heero lo había convertido en adicto, él lo sabía y se sentía satisfecho de que fuera así. El chico misterioso observaba a Duo, llevaba así varios minutos, pero parecía que apenas pasaban lentos segundos, estaba completamente perdido ante la imagen, y aunque aún no se lo decía al chico, estaba completamente enamorado, sensación que le resultaba extraña y hasta cierto punto incómoda, había descubierto en él una debilidad, la cual tenía justamente en esos momentos enfrente suyo, como la más cruel prueba de que ya no era el mismo de antes

- ¿Teléfono? – el celular de Heero sonaba en alguna parte de la habitación, así que se levanta de la cama y lo busca entre su ropa, pero no estaba ahí – Diablos – no mucho después de haber revuelto la ropa en el suelo, divisa su teléfono en el suelo, cerca de la cama, no sabía como demonios había llegado ahí, pero se apresura a tomarlo y contestarlo enseguida para no levantar sospechas si es que se trataba de Treize. Pero su suposición estaba errada, ya que no se trataba de su jefe, sino de su compañero

- ¿Qué estabas tú haciendo? – pregunta con burla, pero Heero ignora su comentario

- ¿Qué sucede? Volvieron tan pronto? – para el chico misterioso, Trowa estaba en Nicaragua con su jefe, pero eso no era así

- Que va, pero el jefe quiere que tú hagas algo – molesto porque tendría que irse y dejar a Duo, el chico solo emite un pequeño sonido de disgusto y se calla para que Trowa le diga todo lo que tiene que decirle. Ni tardo ni perezoso acude

- De acuerdo, iré enseguida – colgándole el teléfono al molestoso de su compañero, Heero junta su ropa y después se viste, mirando por última vez a Duo acostado en la cama, durmiendo como un pequeño. Después sale de la habitación sin dejar una sola nota al trenzado. Al cerrar la puerta mira hacia ambos lados asegurándose que no le vean salir, y después se va hacia la derecha para dirigirse al otro pasillo, perdiéndose por fin de vista, pero sin contar con que alguien observaba del otro lado, sonriendo nocivamente

- Por fin te tengo – dice en voz baja Trowa, caminando después hacia la habitación donde había visto que Heero salía. Después de varios días de investigación daba con el paradero de aquel chico que había vuelto loco a su amado compañero, por fin ahora le tendría enfrente para poder matarlo, ese era el primer paso, después le seguiría Treize, y no le importaba el maldito negocio, él solo quería tener a Heero para él solo, aunque él no le quisiera, aunque le odiara, no le importaba con tal de tenerlo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, me habría agradado hacerlo más largo, pero siguiendo la forma en que lo he estado publicando desde el inicio pues me pareció muy inadecuado, pero aún así creo que ha avanzado aunque sea un poco XD (risas nerviosas) pero sé que ustedes son muy pacientes, por eso solo me resta agradecerles la espera y por leer, también por los Reviews, cuídense y hasta pronto


End file.
